


Outcast

by GoobleGoble



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, baby dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina is a nobody in a nothing town. She's an outcast but the Dixon brothers may bring her some happiness whether they wanted to or not. I kinda suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merle Dixon had gotten out of jail yesterday and was more than ready to enjoy a night out with his brother. It was 9:00pm and if things went well he planned on being lit like a Christmas tree by 12:00, preferably well on his way to getting into some sluts pants. His brother Daryl seemed to be just as dead set on getting fucked up.

"Damn! Brother, you'd think you's the one that just got outta jail. What's that, your fourth shot?" Merle didn't actually give a fuck how much Daryl drank; he was just surprised at his brothers pace.

"Fuck you Merle; it's been a long few months."

"Aw did you miss me Darylina." Merle cackled before he was distracted by the sound of a baby crying.

"What the fuck?" Merle turned on his bar stool to watch Lina, the town pariah, walk towards the bartender with a tiny screaming baby in her arms.

"Is that yours? Who the fuck knocked you up?" Merle questioned the dark haired girl. He noticed Daryl shift uncomfortable beside him.

Lina looked up at him and her eyes shifted quickly to Daryl before settling on Jim the owner and bartender of "The Flying J"  
Ignoring Merle entirely she directed a question at Jim while she tried to shush the upset little infant in her arms.

"I'm just here for my last paycheck, Jim. Sorry I'm so late. I had a ton of doctor appointments and Johnny here has been fussy all day."

"It's alright Lina, I'm still sad to see ya go. You've been one of my best waitresses." Jim felt for the poor girl in front of him.  
Lina was Native American which didn't bode well for many of the towns people, but on top of that she was a bit strange. She was always quiet, watching everyone with calm cool eyes that most people found unnerving, she had never made any friends and anytime she wasn't working, Jim saw her with her face stuck in a book; it seemed to Jim that Lina was living inside her head more than in the world around her. People in this town did not like different, and Lina was definitely different.

He wasn't lying when he said she was a damn good waitress though. She was smart, efficient and worked hard; he was losing a valuable employee.

"Thank you Jim." Lina gave one of her rare small smiles "I wish I could stay. I need the money but I don't have anyone to watch Johnny at night."

Jim shook his head wanting to bring up the kids good for nothing father but Lina had refused to give him up. No matter how many people pressed or teased her to get the information, Lina had remained tight lipped. The general consensus was it had to be an out of towner, nobody around these parts would mess around with Lina.

Instead Jim just said "Give me a second, I've got the envelope in my office."  
Lina just nodded and worked on giving her baby his pacifier.

Merle watched the exchange from his bar stool noticing how Daryl kept stealing nervous glances at Lina and the baby in-between peeling the label off his beer bottle. Merle had a feeling he knew who might have fathered that kid. He took a closer look at the baby in Lina's arms, he looked like a newborn. Merle knew Daryl hadn't messed around with Lina before Merle himself got locked up and he'd been in jail for an 8 month stint this time.

Something about the timing was off. Didn't it take a baby 9 months to cook?

"How olds that baby?" Merle was watching Lina with an almost frightening intensity.

Lina seeing him eye her child, covered him up better with the blanket and continued to ignore Merle's questions.

Jim came back with a white envelope in his hand, handing it over to Lina, he wished her luck and Lina was out the door without another glance at the Dixon brothers. Jim stood and chit chatted with the brothers a while, before wandering off to help other customers. As soon as Jim was out of ear shot, Merle quietly asked his brother

"Ya fuck her too?"

Daryl nodded without looking at his brother. Merle slammed his beer down and got up.

"Come on, something about this is off." Merle walked out the door, looked like his first night out in 8 months was going to be a bust.

Daryl got into the truck with Merle. He always admired the way his brother tackled a problem head on, even if he was the cause of the problem more often than not. Daryl had been wanting to talk to Lina for months but couldn't work up the nerve, Merle was back for a day and this whole mess was about to get straightened out…or at least about to get whole lot clearer. Daryl felt lighter than he had in a long time as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Lina's trailer.

"Baby came early." Daryl was looking out the window, avoiding looking at his brother.

"What?"

Daryl shrugged "Heard one of the girls complaining to Jim about a month ago that they was short staffed, he said Lina wasn't gonna come in no more cause the baby came early and they were in the hospital." He didn't tell Merle about his sudden urge to visit Lina in the hospital, he hadn't done it anyway.

"How early?" That still only added to 8 months if the kid was his and even less if it was Daryl's.

"Don't know, never talked to her bout it."

"When did ya fuck 'er?" Merle watched his brother chew on his lower lip before answering

"A few days after you got locked up."

Merle pulled up to the small trailer that was Lina's home, rubbing his face he let out a long breath.

"That's cutting it close bro."

"Yeah" was all Daryl would say

"Let's get this shit over with then." Merle got out of the truck and began walking to the front door with Daryl trailing behind him. Shit feels like a damn death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dixon brothers get answers and meet the baby

Lina finally sat down exhausted. She had bathed, changed and feed her little man, and he had finally fallen asleep. She gazed at him, lovingly brushing a lock of hair away from his face, she should have known having a Dixon baby would be one hell of a handful. Lina never thought she would have this, a child of her own, a family. She had turned 28 on the day that she had Johnny and her entire sexual and romantic experience consisted of two one-night stands.

Merle had taken her virginity on the night he got arrested and Daryl had given her, her first and only orgasm less than a week later. She was shocked either night had happened, especially since they happened with the Dixon brothers.

Lina didn't have some grand explanation for doing what she did, she was curious, she had read about this kind of thing in her books, men pursuing women, throwing out smooth lines, touches, smiles and winks, all to get the girl. Nobody ever tried that kind of thing on Lina; nobody ever looked twice at her, so when Merle did, she figured it would be her only chance. Daryl had come and gone out of nowhere and she still wasn't entirely sure what had happened there. Both men had been extremely drunk, with Merle most likely high as well, she just assumed that explained their behavior and that maybe they didn't even remember what they had done. She was wrong, Dixons never blacked out and the knock on her front door was about to prove it.

Lina sat for a minute in shock that someone was at her door so late at night.

"Open the damn door Lina, I know you're in there!" Merle's rough voice startled her out of her temporary paralysis. Swallowing a big lump in her throat she got up and unlocked the door. There on her small front stoop, stood both Dixons, her stomach dropped.

Merle didn't bother waiting to be invited in, he pushed past Lina and took a seat on the small couch in her living room. Daryl was a bit more polite and waited for her to move aside before following his brother in and sitting next to him. Lina shut the door quietly and placed herself in front of the small crib to the side of the couch, blocking it from view and placing herself between her baby and her two unexpected guests.

"How early was that baby?" Merle got straight to the point.

Lina knew this time there was no avoiding Merle's questions, he had her pinned to the spot with his eyes. Giving in, Lina decided that if Merle and Daryl weren't going to ignore the situation like she originally thought, then they might as well get this conversation over with.

"Johnny was two months early."

Merle nodded and looked over at his brother. The time-line made sense now.

"So which one of us is it? Unless you fucked some other poor saps in the week between us."

Lina looked down and shook her head.

"No one else, and I don't know. There's no way of knowing without a test, it was too close together."

Merle snorted "So you expecting us to pay for a test now?"

Lina looked up "No, Merle. I'm not expecting anything," she looked at Daryl "from either of you."

For the first time Daryl looked at her.

"So what? You think you gonna keep our kid from us?" Daryl scowled at her, and Lina was shocked to hear the anger in his voice.

"I didn't think either of you would care, considering…"

"Considering what!?" Daryl spat

"Considering it's with me…and..I didn't think you'd remember to be honest." Lina was genuinely surprised and Daryl's reaction.

"Kids a Dixon, woman." Merle was calmer but no less serious "May not have planned this but you ain't keeping us from what's ours."

"You aren't taking my child from me." Lina had not anticipated this reaction at all.

"Ain't planning on taking him, but you ain't keeping him from us either." Merle watched her reaction closely, he wasn't entirely sure how they were going to handle this but that kid was either his son or his nephew and family was family.

Lina relaxed a bit, OK if they want to see him from time to time, I can work with that, she thought.

"Alright, that wasn't my intention. I honestly thought you wouldn't be interested." She shrugged

Merle ignored that comment, getting up he walked to the crib where his son or nephew lay. He waved Lina out of the way and she reluctantly shifted over.

Daryl hung back but asked "How much for one of them paternity tests?"

Lina shrugged again "I never looked into it."

Merle looked down at the child in the crib. His skin bore all the signs of his mixed heritage. He wasn't as dark as Lina but he certainly wasn't white either, he had a head full of very straight brown hair, but when the kid opened his eyes and gave Merle a stare with those piercing blue orbs, he saw the Dixon blood in him loud and clear.

Johnny opened his mouth and let out an ear splitting scream before he started crying his head off.

"Shit!" Lina yelled "You woke him." She quickly moved to pick up the screaming child and Merle threw his head back and laughed.

"He's a Dixon alright! Hope you're ready for this girl." He looked over at Daryl catching the slight smirk on his younger brother's face and winked.

Lina was too busy trying to calm her angry child to notice the happy exchange between the brothers. When the child had quieted down some, Daryl asked another question.

"So are we gonna find out which one of us did it." He looked at Merle, who smirked.

"We all "Did It" little brother." He said laughing at his own joke

"I'm serious, Merle. Are we gonna find out?"

Merle looked at Lina, who stared back at him over Johnny's head.

"Don't know brother, maybe we need to think on this a bit." Merle walked out the door without another word to Lina, Daryl nodded at her and moved to follow his brother before pausing at the door and looking back at her.

"Why'd you keep him?" he asked looking at the child in her arms.

Lina thought about how honestly she wanted to answer the question. Knowledge was power and she wasn't sure she wanted to let the Dixons know how much she needed this baby. What if they try to take him away, just to be assholes?

When she didn't answer right away he asked again

"You said you didn't think we'd care, you expected to do this alone. So why'd you keep him? It would have been easier, cheaper to get rid of him, you wouldn't be the first girl to do it." Daryl knew of at least two girls that had gotten rid of Merle's babies. He hadn't fathered any of his own that he knew of, but he had always been more careful, until now at least.

Seeing nothing but sincerity in his face, Lina decided to answer the question honestly.

"I wanted someone to love and to love me back. I'll be good to my..our…child, I promise that."

Daryl was happy to hear that, she would love the kid, Johnny might be the first Dixon to grow up with love. Merle and Daryl might fuck things up but Lina would do right by the boy. He nodded at her again and walked out the door.

Lina closed the door behind them and sat down on the couch they had just vacated.

"So one of them is your Daddy, Johnny boy." She looked at her son "God help us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut, describing Lina's sexual encounters...poor girl.

The ride home was a quiet one. Both brothers lost in their thoughts assessing the strange situation they had found themselves in. Merle didn't want it to get out that he had knocked up Lina, he didn't even want it out that he had fucked her. Dixons weren't very popular to begin with and Lina was even worse, but that wasn't the problem.

He had spewed out enough "White Power" bullshit to know that people were going to have a field day if they ever found out he or Daryl fathered a non-white baby. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, the Dixon blood wasn't pure anymore, but nobody better say shit about it, or his kid, unless they wanted their ass stomped. He scratched his eyebrow with his thumb _Damn! Already thinking of him as mine_ he glanced at his brother _could be Daryl's._ It didn't matter anyway, him or Daryl, the Dixon blood was mixed now and certain people would just love to rub that in his face.

It also wasn't lost on him that out of all the women he'd slept with, Lina was the only one that thought his baby was worth keeping. He'd knocked up a couple of chicks before Lina, grade A stock, blue eyed and blond haired, except they couldn't be bothered with his kid. They had asked for abortion money and he had told them to figure it out for themselves, they had. Both were still stripping at the **Red Rose** , stomachs still flat and unblemished and tits still perky and proud. Lina had kept his child and she was the one he had treated the worst.

The night he had decided to fuck Lina had been at the end of a long uneventful day. Daryl had worked late and being the pussy that he was hadn't wanted to go out with his big brother. Merle headed off to **The Flying J** on his own and sat in his usual seat at the bar. He had been on his fourth beer when he heard the table of men begin to taunt Lina. At first Merle paid them no mind, taunting Lina was a favorite pass time for the drunks at the bar, oddly enough Merle never really participated. The girl was quiet, she got his orders right and never tried to talk to him or touch him, she left him alone and he left her alone.

The word "virgin" is what got his attention.

"Bet you still a virgin ain't cha Lina." One of the more inebriated rednecks of the group yelled out laughing.

"Course she is dumbass. Who's gonna fuck that fuckin' weirdo?" his friend motioned to her with his drink spilling half of the contents in his cup all over his arm.

"Fuck!" he yelled "See what ya made me do? Get me another damn beer." He began wiping his soaked hand on his jeans, glaring at Lina as if the whole incident was her fault.

Lina didn't utter a word at their insults, in fact, if you didn't know her name there was no indication from her at all that the two drunk men were talking about her. She calmly went and collected a new beer for the guy who had by this time refocused his attention to a red head that had just walked into the bar.

The red-heads was named Gloria and Merle had fucked her last week, it was the same old shit, different day. He began watching Lina _A virgin, Huh, never had me a virgin. Go where no man has gone before, might be interesting_ Merle spent the rest of the night drinking and sneaking off to the restroom to snort some lines. By the end of the night, he had made up his mind. He was going to bag him a virgin tonight, the other sluts could wait till tomorrow.

He had waited in a dark corner of the parking lot for Lina to get off work and head home, then followed her. She didn't live as isolated as Merle and Daryl did, but Merle felt safe enough parking his motorcycle behind her trailer without being seen. He walked back around the old hunk of aluminum that was her home and found her sitting on the small stoop in front of her door, it wasn't like he was hiding the fact that he had followed her.

"You gonna invite me in?"

Lina said nothing as she stared at him. Her dark eyes emotionless. He could see why people found her creepy, but Merle wasn't scared off easily.

"Polite thing to do is invite a person in." He gave her his biggest most charming smile "Come on honey, I ain't here to hurt ya or rob ya."

She stared at him for a few more moments before standing up and opening the door. Merle quickly hopped up the steps and made his way into her small living room. Merle looked around, the place was small but clean, nearly every available space was covered in stacks of books. Merle pushed a stack of novels to the side and made himself comfortable on her small love seat. He leaned back, his legs spread open, knees bent, arms resting across the back of the couch, taking up all the available space he could. Lina not having anywhere to sit, unless she wanted to make herself comfortable between his legs, stood awkwardly by the front door.

Merle eyed her for a while. She was wearing a grey oversized t-shirt and baggy boot-cut jeans. From what he could tell she was skinny and not packing much in the way of ass or tits. Her hair was in a very messy pony tail and she didn't have a lick of make up on, in truth she didn't much need it. She wasn't anything special to look at but she weren't horrible neither. He could get it done, especially with that uncharted territory she had between her legs. Merle sat up and leaned forward.

"So you a virgin, like they say?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a full minute before answering

"Yes."

"I could take care of that for ya." Merle smiled at her again "Nobody should die a virgin."

He couldn't tell what she was thinking but the fact that she was thinking and not screaming for him to get out was a damn good sign.

"Why?"

"Never had me a virgin." Merle shrugged.

She was quiet for a couple more minutes.

"OK." She finally answered quietly

Merle got up and began unbuckling his pants, his cock already anticipating the good time it was about to have. Lina looked up at him startled

"I…Um…." She stammered

"I got it, you don't know what the hell you're doing. I know enough for both of us." Merle grabbed her and began kissing and sucking at her neck. She stiffened up at first but Merle was skilled and got her feeling good in a matter of seconds. Backing her up to the couch, he slowly laid her down and climbed on top of her. She gripped the sides of the couch as he began removing her pants, he didn't bother with her top, the only thing he cared about was on her lower half.

Once her pants and panties were off he looked down to examine her. He'd only ever been with white women and wanted to see if there were any differences. Embarrassed she tried closing her legs, but he held her open. From what he could see she looked about the same as everyone else, just brown where it was normally pink. He opened her up with his fingers ignoring the mortified whimper she let out. There was the pink, just the same, licking two fingers he slid them inside her. Her whimper turned into a pained hiss as she arched herself away from him. Merle laid back on top of her keeping his fingers firmly inside her tight pussy, he was really looking forward to this.

"I'm much bigger than this sweetheart, best get useta it." Lina didn't say anything, her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to control her breathing.

He looked down on her pained face and began moving his fingers in and out slowly, no point in completely fucking her up. He kissed up her neck and nibbled her earlobe until he felt her relax a bit. Using his other hand he removed himself from his pants, before sliding his fingers out of her. He placed himself at her entrance.

"I'm gonna go slow, alright. I wanna enjoy every inch of this as much as you do." Lina finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded quickly and he began pushing his way in.

Merle managed to keep his eyes open for the first inch before he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of her. She was impossibly tight and hot. He could feel her quivering all around him and he let out a low satisfied groan as he kept pushing in inch by inch. When he hit her barrier he pushed through as quickly as he could, once again ignoring her pained gasp, and continued to slip inside her, once he was fully sheathed he stopped and let her adjust. She felt so good twitching and quivering all around him he thought he might just cum right then and there, but Merle Dixon wasn't a two pump chump and he began fucking her deep and slow. He managed to last a long time and enjoyed every damn second of it. She felt good and he got his times worth with her, she had groaned a few times and he assumed she got at least a little pleasure despite the pain. His thrusts became erratic as he chased his own pleasure until finally he got his release. It was one of the best orgasms of his life, he almost didn't want to slip out of her but he did it anyway.

Merle got up quickly and began to get dressed. He wasn't opposed to cuddling after sex but he didn't want this particular girl to get the wrong idea. He'd heard that chicks tended to get attached to their firsts.

"Don't you go gossiping to anyone about this, ya hear." Merle looked over at her. She was laying on her side, her legs were curled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around her knees as she looked up at him, face once again expressionless.

"I'll deny ever having been here. Keep your trap shut." Her eyes slipped away from his face and focused on the TV in front of the couch, a quick nod was all the reply he got.

He waited to see if she was going to add anything of her own, when she continued to stare quietly at the blank tv, he walked out the door, got on his bike and headed home.

Pulling up to his trailer he realized he had bagged himself a virgin and couldn't even brag about it.

"Well, Fuck." He breathed out exasperated. If there was one thing Merle liked to do, it was brag about his sexual feats and now he had a great one and couldn't say shit without humiliating himself. As he sat on his bike and stewed, he noticed Daryl's bedroom light come on and his face broke into a huge smile. There was at least one person he could brag too. Daryl knew how to keep his mouth shut.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Daryl was also remembering the night Merle slept with Lina. He had, had a very long day and despite his brothers nagging, he had stayed home to sleep. He remembered he had just gotten up to use the bathroom when he'd heard his brothers motorcycle pull up. Looking at the clock he noted that it was 4am, his brother must have gotten lucky.

"Guess who got himself a virgin, 13 years younger than him bro."

His brother shouted as he barged into Daryl's bedroom. Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Merle, are we gonna have some chick crying for you on our doorstep tomorrow?"

"Naw, she ain't saying shit, and neither are you brother."

"What?" This was new, if Merle fucked a virgin, Daryl was pretty sure Merle would want the whole town to be alerted immediately.

Merle hesitated a bit before admitting "It was Lina." He looked at Daryl and pointed at his chest "It was fuckin' worth it too, tightest pussy I've ever had. Shit was unreal Daryl."

Daryl was shocked. _Merle had fucked Lina, Lina the redskin, the freak?_ Daryl felt a knot form in his stomach. Lina had gone to school with him and was about two or three years younger even if they were in the same grade. If he remembered correctly she was around 27 making her around 16 years younger than Merle not 13. _Was that enough to make Merle forget all his talk about not mixing races? Young untouched pussy was fair game no matter what? Would he see it the same if Daryl did it?_

The fact that Merle was expecting Daryl to judge him was a joke. Daryl had never subscribed to the "White Power" line. He never argued with his brother but to him all people seemed to be assholes equally. He liked Lina, she never bothered anyone, now his brother had fucked her, he had probably fucked her over too.

"Fuck do I care Merle, just surprised is all."

"Yeah, well, took advantage of a situation that don't come around often." Merle grinned at him "Glad I did too. Whooweee it was sweet." Laughing he walked out "I'm gonna head over to Bob's to celebrate, don't wait up and don't say shit." He yelled over his shoulder. Merle got arrested on his way home, high off his ass.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

As the Dixon brothers were reminiscing to themselves, Lina was rocking her baby to sleep and trying hard NOT to remember either night with the brothers and failing miserably.

Losing her virginity had been nothing like she had read in her books. She hadn't expected wine and roses, especially coming from Merle Dixon but the whole incident had been cold. Merle had climbed on top of her, done his thing, which hurt, and climbed off. He had barely looked at her as he told her to keep her mouth shut. Lina had found that funny, being told to keep her mouth shut. Who was she going to tell? She didn't even keep a diary, she had nothing to write. She could just imagine a whole book filled with her mundane life.

Today, I got up and ate breakfast.

I read a new book.

I went to work.

I came home, showered and went to bed.

Yeah, not worth the minute a day it would take to write down a diary entry, unless she was trying to bore someone to death.

She had decided that sex wasn't the wonderful, exciting thing they made it out to be in her books, at least not for the women, Merle had definitely looked like he was enjoying himself. The next day she had pushed the incident out of her mind, it would be like it never happened.

Exactly two nights later the younger Dixon had showed up at her bar, grumbling that his idiot brother had got himself arrested again and now he had to come up with money for a damn lawyer. She had kept her mouth shut as she brought him shot after shot, Daryl had been burning holes into her head with his piercing blue eyes all night and she was beginning to think that maybe Merle had been the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

When her shift was finally over she had walked out into the parking lot to find Daryl, drunk off his ass, trying to get on his brothers bike. He would lift his leg to swing it over the bike seat and then lose his balance and have to bring his leg back down again quickly or risk falling on his ass. After the fourth try he just stood there looking at the bike, swaying drunkenly back and forth. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lina stepped in.

"You want me to call someone to drive you home Daryl?"

He turned to look at her, it took him a moment to focus on her face.

"You."

"Me, what, Daryl?"

"Take me home."

"Me! Don't you have someone to call?"

"No, you do it." He waved her off, indicating for her to lead the way to her car.

She rubbed her brow before deciding it would just be easier to take him home than argue.

"Ok, come on."

He threw his arm around her shoulder and used her as a crutch as she led him to the car. Lina tried to ignore the way he stared at her as she helped him into the passenger's seat. He had laid his head on the passenger side window and fallen right to sleep, leaving Lina to rack her brain trying to remember the exact dirt road that lead to the Dixon's trailer. She managed to figure it out, griping the steering wheel nervously as she navigated the dark winding road.

"Daryl," she shook him quickly "we're here."

Daryl sat up and began digging through his pockets. Once he found his keys he threw them onto her lap and got out of the car. He weaved his way to the front door almost falling on the front steps and waited for her by the door.

_OK, I guess I'm helping him in._

Lina got out of the car and searched through the keys.

"Which one is it?"

Daryl just shrugged unhelpfully. Exasperated she tried several before finding the correct one and swinging the door open. She tried to hand him his keys and found herself being used as a crutch again.

"My rooms that way." He pointed at a dark hall way.

Grabbing him around his waist and kicking the door shut, she began leading him down the hall.

"S' that one." He pointed to the last door on the right.

She led him into a tiny dark room, containing nothing but a bed and dresser. Daryl removed his arm from her shoulder, but instead of plopping himself on his bed, he threw her onto it and plopped himself on top of her.

"uff" she nearly had the wind knocked out of her. Daryl began kissing her neck and searching for the bottom of her baggy blue tee.

"Daryl, what are you doing? I'm Lina, you know?" she figured he must be too drunk to realize who was underneath him.

"S' what? You'll fuck Merle but not me?" He propped himself up on his elbows and glared down at her.

Lina was confused _Was she supposed to have sex with both brothers? She knew for sure that they slept with the same women on occasion. The girls that frequented the bar liked to brag about as much as Merle did, maybe this was the norm. She was sure she read somewhere that making your way through a family was considered slutty. The girls at the bar were definitely slutty._

As Lina had the mental debate with herself, Daryl made the decision to take advantage of her silence and placed his mouth over hers. He began giving her sloppy open mouthed kisses and shook her shoulders a little, until she began trying to kiss back. She was terrible, but in Daryl's drunken state he wasn't much better.

Unlike his brother, Daryl began to remove all of Lina's clothing. He wasn't very patient and tore Lina's one good bra, he almost broke the button on her jeans as well, but she managed to stop him and remove her jeans herself. Daryl himself didn't get undressed, he undid his pants and pushed his jeans and boxers down around his ankles, before situating himself between her legs and pushing himself into her.

It didn't hurt as bad this time and Lina was grateful for that. Daryl started kissing her again as he began thrusting into her with a slow and steady rhythm. She found that she really liked that, it made it seem much warmer than sex had been with Merle. One thrust was a bit too hard and deep, hurting her insides that were still sore from her time with Merle, and she let out a pained groan. Daryl didn't ignore her the way Merle did, but he didn't stop either. He slowed his pace a little and murmured into her mouth between kisses.

"Shhhh, it's ok." He reached in-between them and began rubbing on the small button at the top of her sex.

She let out a deep satisfied groan at that. _That felt so good, why hadn't Merle done that?_ Her body began to tense and she felt a strange sensation begin under Daryl's thumb and start to spread throughout her body.

"Daryl?" She managed to ask nervously before her body erupted in pleasure.

"Yeah, So good. So fuckin' good." Daryl growled into her neck as his thrust sped up, chasing his own release.

Just like with Merle she felt him tense and erupt inside her, but unlike Merle, Daryl didn't remove himself from her, he let himself fall right on top of her and didn't move and inch. She lay there confused for a moment, she could feel his penis go soft inside her but it didn't slip out. _What am I supposed to do? Is he trying to smother me?_ Finally Daryl began to snore and Lina took the opportunity to shove him off of her. Daryl landed on his back hard but didn't wake up.

This was Daryl's home, so taking her cue from Merle, Lina got dressed and left. She hadn't bothered Daryl when she saw him at the bar the following week, assuming his attitude was the same as Merle's. She was a dirty little secret that neither brother wanted getting out. Daryl didn't treat her much different either, he avoided her a tiny bit more but that was all, nothing anybody would notice.

It wasn't until it became known that she was pregnant that Daryl got extremely tense around her.She wasn't sure if it was in her head, she didn't think he remembered, but Lina had kept her distance from him, trying to assure him without words that she expected nothing and would ask for nothing. It hadn't seemed to work much until his brother came home, then he had shocked the shit out of her by wanting answers. They both had.

There was nothing she could do about it now.

"I won't think about that now, I'll think about it tomorrow." Lina laughed as she quoted Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind.

"After all, tomorrow is another day." She told her sleeping child as she placed him in his crib.

She would be strong, just like her heroine Scarlett and take care of her baby boy. She would deal with both those Dixons if she had to. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders _I can do this._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers come to a realization and Lina doesn't get a choice.

It had been two weeks since they had gone to talk to Lina and both Merle and Daryl had been busy. Daryl had looked up the cost of a paternity test and found out they could be anywhere from 100-2,000 dollars. To be safe he and Merle decided to get as much money as they possibly could in a two week period before going to talk to Lina again.

Daryl had worked hard, taking as much overtime as he could at the garage and fixing some farming equipment on the side. Merle had gone out and done some deals that Daryl wanted to know nothing about. At the end of two weeks they had met up and pooled their money. In total they had 3,050 dollars. They would have had a few hundred more, but Merle couldn't keep away from the strip club for a whole two weeks.

"Alright little brother, let's go get Lina and head to that clinic in Atlanta." Merle picked up the cash and shoved it in his pocket. Neither brother stopped to think that maybe Lina had plans and couldn't just drop everything at their demand. They got into Daryl's truck and headed across town to Lina's trailer without so much as a phone call.

On the ride over Merle began to get cold feet. He already thought of the kid as his, what if he wasn't. He looked over at Daryl. _Shit! Why hadn't they thought this through more?_ Daryl spoke up, as if reading his thoughts

"I don't really want to know, Merle." he had been thinking also and realized if the baby turned out to be Merle's he might actually be devastated.

Merle pulled the truck over.

"So, what the fuck? We just walk away?"

"No, we just don't find out, or, you could walk away if you want."

"Fuck that! He'd be family either way." Merle rubbed his face. "Fine, fuck it, we won't find out." He started to turn the truck around before Daryl stopped him.

"Keep going to Lina's"

"What! Why?"

"So we can drop off the money."

"Why'd the fuck would we do that? We ain't taking the fuckin' test!"

"She probably has to buy diapers and shit, give her the fuckin' money!"

"Oh, right. Fuck this is gonna be a pain in the fuckin' ass."

"Fuck off then!"

"Fuck you! Daryl!"

Merle spent the rest of the ride to Lina's scowling at the road, Daryl spent it half wishing that Merle had backed out of being involved with the kid.

They parked behind Lina's trailer and Merle didn't bother to knock before opening the front door and barging in, Daryl hot on his heels. Lina had just gotten out of the shower and was rummaging through her clean laundry in only a pair of cotton shorts, looking for a bra and top. When the front door slammed open she let out a startled scream and covered herself up with a wet towel. Johnny was startled awake by her scream and began to cry.

The three adults froze for a minute staring at each other.

Merle recovered first, "What ya hiding for. We already fucked ya." He let out a short bark like laugh and made himself comfortable on the love seat.

Daryl recovered next and made a beeline to the crib to pick up his son. Lina stayed frozen in shock until she noticed Daryl picking the baby up.

"Just make sure you support his neck." She wrapped the towel more securely around her top half and helped Daryl adjust his hold. Once the baby was secure, Daryl went over and sat next to his brother. Merle smiled down at the child and began bopping his nose to see if he could get a reaction from the infant. Lina stood a while longer, taking in the strange picture of Merle and Daryl Dixon fawning over a baby.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We gotta talk." Daryl ordered without looking up

Lina grabbed the basket of laundry from beside the crib and hurried into her room to change. She didn't want to leave her baby out in the living room with virtual strangers. _One of those strangers is his father_ she reminded herself. Pulling on the first bra she saw and a baggy blue t-shirt, she rushed back out to check on her son.

"Do you always leave the door unlocked?" Merle asked as soon as she returned.

"No, I must have forgot to lock it after I brought in the laundry." She had an uncomfortable feeling that she was about to be scolded.

"Yeah, so Johnny was out here with the door unlocked while you were in the shower? What If someone were out to rob yah? I always love me an unlocked door." Merle scowled at her "Be more fuckin' careful with our son."

"Our?" something about the way he said that confused her.

"Our, Mine and Merle's….and yours." Daryl fixed her with a hard stare

"Yours AND Merle's? What does that mean?" Lina looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Johnny is ours, it don't matter who did the deed, he was always going to belong to both of us. No use in wasting the money checking." Daryl shrugged

Lina had no reaction to the news, at least none that any normal person would notice, but Merle wasn't a normal person. He was good at reading people, he could put a profiler to shame and he noticed the minuscule twitch in her brow as she tried to work out exactly what this meant for her and her son. Merle was hit with a realization, Lina was innocent, she really had no clue when it came to social situations. They could tell her whatever they wanted, apply whatever rules they chose, and she would accept it with very little questions if any at all. Merle felt his chest swell with power as he grinned up at the girl.

Daryl had realized the power they had over Lina sooner than Merle. To be fair he had a little more information than his big brother. Daryl had seen how easy she was to manipulate on the night he fucked her. That night he had gone to "The Flying J" with the purpose of screwing Lina. He'd been lusting after her since high school but refrained from acting on it because of Merle. He had always liked her, she never tried to hurt anyone and she was smart, well, book smart anyway.

He had been pissed at Merle for getting to her first and for getting his fool ass arrested again, and had gotten drunker than he expected. Deciding to abandon his plan for the night he was about to head home when she had approached him in the parking lot. It was unbelievable easy to get her home and in his bedroom. The entire time she was completely unaware of his intentions. She had innocently taken him at his word that he needed help and neatly fallen into his trap. She only questioned him once, and he shut that down with one comment, insinuating that she was supposed to have sex him because she had, had sex with his brother. Once again she had innocently taken him at his word and submitted to him.

Yes, both brothers had figured out that Lina was basically a ball of clay they could mold for their purposes. Daryl was thinking it was a power he would have to be careful with, and Merle was thinking he hit the jackpot.

"What does that mean for Johnny?" Lina's question brought the brothers out of their musings.

"He'll have two dads, except it won't be like that fuckin' fag shit." Merle nodded "only thing better than a Dixon is two Dixons."

"So both of you are going to claim him?"

"No!" Merle answered sharply. Daryl gave her a strange look she couldn't figure out.

Finally Lina gave in to her exasperation, she would have to ask them what was expected of her, because she was doing an awful job of figuring it out for herself.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Daryl shook his head _Girl, just gave them the reins to her life and didn't even realize it._

"You're supposed to keep your mouth shut. Daryl and I will see the kid when we can. Here," Merle reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. "This is for the kid," he threw the money onto the coffee table in front of him, "I better not find you using the money to buy yourself clothes or partying and shit. Got it."

"You're giving me money?"

"For the kid, not you." Merle gave her a stern look.

"Of course, Merle. I didn't expect anything."

"Yeah, well, don't start bugging us for money. When we can spare it, you'll get it." Merle frowned, giving away money was his least favorite part about this whole situation.

"You need to tell us if he needs something, though." Daryl wasn't about to let his child go without, if he could help it. Standing up he put his son back into his crib and turned to Lina.

"Give me your keys." He demanded holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting copies made, hurry up. I'm not waiting around outside to see my kid if you're not here when one of us shows up, we wanna wait inside."

She walked over to her diaper bag and pulled out her key ring which held exactly two keys, one for her front door and one for her car, she stared at them in her hand for a moment before handing them over to Daryl.

"I'll wait here Darylina," Merle pulled out a cigarette "put the kid in the bedroom, I'm gonna have a smoke. Do you got beer here?"

She shook her head as she lifted Johnny from his crib.

"Get some cold ones on your way back, bro." he reached over and plucked out a twenty from the stack of money they had just given her. He went to hand it to Daryl but he shook his head.

"I got it. Be back in a couple of hours."

"Yep," his brother was making himself comfortable on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Daryl stood at the door until Lina disappeared into the back bedroom with Johnny.

"Don't fuck her Merle," he warned in a low voice.

Merle looked up from examining the unfamiliar tv remote he'd found on the couch.

"Or what?' he asked amused.

"Don't need another fuckin' kid and I know you ain't got rubbers."

"You sure that's the reason, Daryl."

"Just don't Merle." With that he was out the door before the conversation could get any deeper.

Merle was staring at the door thoughtfully when Lina returned from the bedroom. He looked towards her and patted the seat next to him.

"You got cable?"

She sat next to him on the couch, "Yes," she spent a lot of time at home, so the money spent on cable was a good investment.

"You can spend a little bit of the money we give you on cable and beer. I don't want to be bored out of my fuckin' mind when I come over."

_Jesus, how often are they going to be here?_ This was overwhelming in every way. She had gone from no sex life to two partners in one week, from no family to a son and two fathers, from never having had someone over for company to handing over the keys to her home so that the two Dixon brothers could come and go as they pleased. She wanted to cry, her usual calm detachment crumbling in the face of the whirlwind that were Daryl, Merle and Johnny.

The hard calm shell that she showed the rest of the world, that she had spent years perfecting, fell apart in an instant. Lina began to cry, more than that, she was sobbing into her hands, in front of Merle Dixon. She was mortified now on top of everything.

"Well, Fuck! What the hell is this girl? Why are ya crying, I didn't do shit to ya." Merle nearly jumped off the couch."

"I'm sorry," she tried desperately to quell the wave of emotions that were threatening to overtake her.

"But, what the fuck girl? What is it?" Why the hell was he pushing this? She had given him an out, now he was gonna have to listen to all her damn feelings.

"I just…..I….." She huffed out a breath "I don't know what normal is. I don't know how to deal with all this new interaction. I don't know how I'm supposed to treat you and Daryl. I mean, what do you want? What do you expect? I don't know how to do this!" She began sobbing into her hands again whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't stop."

Merle watched her cry for a bit before he burst out laughing. Lina looked up startled as he took a seat next to her. Merle put his arm around her shoulders and shook her gently.

"There is no normal for this, honey. You ain't normal, Daryl and me ain't normal, and that kid in the crib over there don't have much chance of being normal neither. We do whatever the hell we want, you're just gonna have to get use to us girly. We're gonna be here to see our kid and there isn't much you can do about that." He turned her body to face him.

"Dixons aren't easy I'll give ya that, but I ain't never gonna piss in your ear and tell ya it's raining either. When we want something, will tell you. We aren't your boyfriends, this is between the three of us and everything else goes on like it always did. If I see you at the bar or the store, we aren't gonna be shooting the shit or even saying hi, alright. Everything is the same except we're gonna be over here to see our son. You should be happy, you got two men helping ya out. It's more than most get."

He kept hold of her shoulders and watched her face. She looked very pretty as she looked back at him with watery scared eyes. Before he could think too hard on it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Lina gasped in shock and jerked away, but Merle followed her.

"Why hide honey? We done more than this."

"You didn't kiss me last time. Your brother did, but not you."

_Really?_ Merle tried to think back to that night. No, he hadn't kissed her, it seemed too intimate at the time. _We got a kid now so, fuck it._

"First time for everything." He leaned into her again and again she backed away.

"I don't really know how….I…"

"Just shut up Lina." Merle grabbed hold of her chin and attacked her mouth. She really didn't know what she was doing, she was too hesitant and unsure. Lucky for both of them he was in a patient mood. Using his lips and tongue, he guided her gently, letting her know without words what he wanted from her. She was a fast learner and picked up on his cues quickly. Before either of them knew it, he was on top of her grinding and groping as they continued to explore each other mouths.

Just as he had decided to fuck her, condoms and his brother be damned, Daryl walked in the front door. _Hoy shit! Had they been making out for an hour?_ He sat up and turned on the TV without a word. Lina sat up and straightened her shirt. Daryl rolled his eyes and set down his purchases on the small kitchen counter.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle makes himself at home.

The following months were definitely an adjustment period. Merle was learning to not spend every penny that came his way on himself. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, he skipped the bar or strip club two or three times a week and found he saved at least a couple hundred a week doing that. He had surprised Lina by showing up at her house just to watch tv and drink. He paid less attention to Johnny than Daryl did but he was the one that hung around the most. He also kept his lips and other pertinent body parts to himself. The only thing he allowed himself was sleeping in Lina's bed. After a day of lounging and drinking on her couch he usually just crashed there till morning, but after a night of drinking and partying he would stumble into her home, make his way to her bedroom, push her over and pass out next to her.

The first time he had done this she had lain stiff as a board beside him, unable to sleep. He had just slept there on his stomach snoring for most of the night. As dawn approached he had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her half underneath him. Lina definitely couldn't sleep with him snoring in her ear, when Johnny cried for his breakfast, she had slipped out from underneath him and gone to her screaming son.

Merle had wandered into the living room several hours later demanding breakfast. Just like that a routine had been born. Now it was no surprise to find herself waking up in Merle's arms or with his head resting on her chest.

Daryl was far less invasive. It didn't take long for Lina to figure out, Merle was a physical person, he was comfortable getting in your space, touching, and grabbing, even cuddling was normal for him. Daryl on the other had would not touch her unless it was necessary. He was comfortable talking to her. He wasn't talkative by any stretch of the imagination, he didn't talk just to talk, but if he wanted to know something he would ask and he was much more willing to share.

Daryl came over for the sole purpose of spending time with Johnny. He rarely hogged up her TV or ate her food. He gave her as much money and meat from his hunts as he could spare and he never spent the night. He did ask her questions about herself but she suspected it was because he wanted to know what kind of mother she would be.

She remembered the day he asked her about her family. Lina had been adopted as a baby and never understood why her parents had chosen to adopt her or why they chose to adopt at all.

"I don't really have much to say about my parents. What do you want to know?" she looked up from the formula she was mixing for Johnny and into Daryl's intense blue eyes.

"Everyone knows about our family. My pa's temper, ma's drinking." He didn't waver when he mentioned his horrible home life. "I never heard nothing about your parents."

Lina shrugged "There isn't anything. They never hit me or anything. I don't think they were drunks…I'm not really sure what they did."

"How do you not know? You lived with them didn't you?" his reached for the bottle she'd just finished making and began to feed Johnny.

"I did but…..I don't know…they didn't pay any more attention to me than anyone else did. Food was there when I wanted it, if I needed clothes I would ask, other than that, they left me alone. They were never home much, they liked to travel." She shrugged, she really didn't have much information to give.

"You don't ignore Johnny." He stated

"No, I don't want to be like that to him." She felt ashamed, she didn't want to complain about her childhood to Daryl. He was right, everyone knew how evil his father was and the way his mother died was common knowledge as well. She was ignored, big deal, it could have been worse. She was very painfully lonely but at least she wasn't abused.

He nodded his head in approval.

"I'm the same, I ain't gonna be like my old man. Merle ain't either."

She smiled at that "Johnny's lucky to have the two of your then."

He scoffed at that "He may be but you ain't."

Before she could ask him to clarify, Merle had come through the front door asking if there was anything to eat. Lina got up and began fixing him a bowl of spaghetti she had made earlier.

"Do you want some too, Daryl?" When he didn't answer she looked up to find the brothers staring at each other.

"Yeah," Daryl answered without looking at her "I'll take a beer too."

Merle broke eye contact first, walking over to her and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Looks good." He winked at her "I like to have a good base 'for a night of drinkin'."

"Jennifer again?" Merle turned sharply and gave Daryl a strange look "What she's your favorite ain't she."

Leaning back and resting against the wall, Merle eyed Daryl before laughing

"I don't play favorites brother. Jen's the easiest, 's why she's around more. You should know."

Lina felt strange hearing about their sexual conquests. She wasn't anything romantic or sexual to either of them, it shouldn't sting to hear about something she already knew they did.

Daryl shrugged at his brothers comment "They're all pretty easy, Merle."

Lina set the two bowls on the coffee table, along with a couple of beers. She left the brothers to their meal and retreated into the bed room.

"They're all pretty easy." Daryl's words kept repeating themselves in her head. That had to mean her too. She had slept with both brothers and was more than willing to sleep with Merle again, Daryl's return had been the only thing that stopped them. She had never wanted to be that kind of woman.

She was a little more informed now that she had access to a computer and internet. She had been going to school for medical transcription and landed a job almost immediately after she had Johnny. She was lucky to be able to work from home and she had taken advantage of the new technology to look up questions that would normally be asked of friends and family.

She would be smarter next time around. Merle hadn't tried anything with her and in all honesty she liked when he would sleep with her or eat meals at her house, but she would not be one of their "easy" women. Especially since she was the only one they were ashamed of.

She let herself fall to her side and hugged her knees, maybe one day she could be special to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina comes to a realization and she is not happy.

By the time Johnny was around 8months their routine was fairly solid. Lina enjoyed the affection Merle gave her with a grain of salt, enjoying the comfort it gave her while knowing it wasn't anything more than that. She had her theories on why he was so comfortable with her and they mostly revolved around the fact that she was safe. She wouldn't and didn't expect anything from him, especially not a relationship. Daryl brought up the women nearly every time Merle and he were in her home together. She wasn't sure if it was done intentionally to try and hurt her or if it was to warn her not to get attached to his brother. It didn't matter why, she ignored it like she did everything else and focused on the good. Johnny was happy and thriving, she couldn't ask for more.

The holidays were coming up and Lina was excited. This year she would have someone to celebrate with. She vowed to give Johnny all the things she had wished for as a kid, saving as much money as she could for decorations, and costumes and presents. She had even set aside a little money for Merle and Daryl's presents, figuring they would be from Johnny.

Halloween came and she decorated her little trailer with spiders and bats and fake spider webs. Johnny loved them, laughing and squealing every time he caught sight of one of the rubber critters. She got him a costume of a little biker despite the fact that he was too young to go trick or treating. She even bought a bag of candy, even though she was sure nobody would come to her trailer. To her surprise both Daryl and Merle showed up on Halloween and sat with Johnny watching horror movies all night. No one came to trick or treat and Daryl ate the whole bowl of candy on his own.

On Thanksgiving they gave her a heads up that they'd be showing up and even gave her a bit more money so that she could make a good meal. She had cooked them a feast and they had watched football. She had chuckled to herself when all three ended up passed out on her bed. Dead to the world in a food coma. She was forced to sleep on the couch but she was happy, her son was getting everything she wished for him and he got to enjoy the holidays in a way that neither she nor the brothers ever got to when they were young.

Lina also had a secret, well, maybe not a secret but something good was happening that she hadn't mentioned to the brothers yet. A co-worker she had met a few times at office meetings and now office parties at the hospital she worked for, had taken her out on a few dates. He was from Atlanta, he worked as a security guard for the floor her department was located on and knew nothing of her or her life in this backwoods town. All he knew was her age, occupation and that she was a single mother. For Lina it was like starting over. His name was David he was a very large muscular man and at first she had been a little intimidated by him. He had been very nice to her and put her at ease quickly, with him she didn't have to be the awkward weirdo she was in this town, it was a clean slate. She had gone out with him several times over the course of the last couple of months. Taking advantage of the fact that the boys wanted Johnny over at their place more often; she thought it was because Daryl was more comfortable on his own turf. Eventually she would have to let the Dixons know about David, just not yet.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The time came sooner than she expected. Running late to drop off Johnny with the Dixons she had, had to show up already dressed for her date.

"What the hell are ya wearin' ?"

Lina walked into the trailer and set Johnny down on the couch, thought better of it and placed the carrier on the coffee table instead.

"I got somewhere to go tonight. What time do you want me to pick him up in the morning?" She looked around the ratty trailer and noticed that it seemed to have been clean up quite a bit. They always put in the effort when Johnny was staying over.

"Who's he sleeping with?" when Merle didn't answer she turned to look at him. Merle was eying her outfit apparently too caught up in waiting for an answer to his question to bother to answer hers.

"Merle," that's all she got out before Daryl came into the living room from down the hall

"What the hell are ya wearin'?" he asked in an almost exact imitation of Merle's earlier question.

Lina looked back and forth between them trying to figure out if their looks meant she'd done a good job on her outfit or if she had failed miserably.

"I've got a date." She still didn't get much information to go on as they just glanced at each other with matching stony expressions.

"He's from Atlanta. He doesn't know you guys or even really where this crappy little town is, if that's what you're worried about." Merle just nodded his approval at that and both Dixons continued to study her from head to toe.

Lina inhaled deeply and looked down at herself, biting the bullet she decided to ask "Do I look weird or something? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Merle took in her outfit. She had on some tight black jeans, tucked into black high heeled ankle boots with silver buttons, her v-neck top was a deep purple and was much more fitted than anything he'd ever seen her in. She had managed to look pretty damn sexy without showing much skin but Merle wasn't about to tell her that.

Instead he snorted "You gonna ask us if you look fat too?"

Daryl had also been taking in her outfit and he thought she look beautiful. Her long hair had been released from its usual pony tail and hung like a shiny black curtain down her back. She hadn't put on much make-up, from what he could tell she had put on some eyeliner and lipstick. He had always thought Lina was too skinny and this outfit accentuated that, but you could also see that with a little meat on her bones she could be curvy.

"You look fine." Daryl walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Merle could handle whatever conversation was coming. He didn't want to deal with it.

Lina was a bit let down by their answers. She didn't know how to do this dating thing and had no one to talk to about what she should wear or what the hell was expected of her. It would be nice to know she was doing things right. She mentally shook those thoughts out of her head. The Dixons were not her friends, she shouldn't expect them to act like they were.

"Forget I asked; Look I packed everything you could possibly need for the night"

"Who is he?" Merle cut in ignoring the piece of paper that she was trying to hand him.

"Who? What?" she said shaking the paper she had just made with every emergency contact she could think of. She really should have done that sooner.

"The fuckin' guy you're going on a date with. Who the fuck is it?"

Lina stared at him in confusion "What does it matter?" I never ask about your girls she thought to herself.

"He could be around my son! That's why it matters!" Merle was close to yelling now and he looked angry. It was enough to scare her. She looked around for Daryl and found him leaning on the wall by the kitchen door looking at her expectantly.

"His name is David…uh….he works with me….I….there's no reason he should be around Johnny." (Yet) she stammered and backed away from Merle.

Merle stomped into the kitchen and came back with a pen.

"Write his full name and number on that paper you wanna give me. Write everything you know. I ain't taken any fuckin' chances with my son."

With hands that trembled slightly Lina added the information to her previous list and handed it over. Merle studied it, then placed it on the coffee table next to Johnny's carrier.

"That it?"

"I guess, everything you need should be in the diaper bag, if not, you have the keys to my trailer. I'll be here around twelve tomorrow to pick him up, unless you have different plans." She looked back and forth between them.

"That's fine." Merle barked "Get the fuck outta here."

Lina kissed Johnny goodbye and left avoiding the brothers matching glares as she walked out.

Merle watched her go with a knot in his stomach, he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Daryl was watching his brother and didn't like what he was seeing. He had a feeling that the comfortable arrangement they had with Lina was going to be blown to hell soon.

The night went well for everyone involved. The brothers had no problems with Johnny, they were all comfortable with each other and Johnny loved his daddies. Lina was able to relax and enjoy herself with David and even permitted him to give her a good night kiss. The next day when she picked Johnny up she was too happy to let Merle's grouchy mood bring her down.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The fact that the brothers decided she should start bringing Johnny to them more often meant she could actually go on dates with David. She missed her son on the nights he slept over at the Dixons but knowing he was happy let her enjoy her nights to herself.

Unfortunately, things began to get complicated. David began trashing Johnny's father and it was clear he wasn't happy with having to wait to meet Johnny and was more than a little upset that Lina was making him wait for sex.

She wasn't making him wait to be cruel or because she didn't like him. Lina just wanted to make sure she was doing things right. She wanted a real family for Johnny. She didn't want to be the kind of woman that brought men in and out of his life with no stability.

Lina usually tried to ignore David's continued onslaught of criticism, until one day he hit a very sensitive nerve. He had been going on about Johnny's dad being a dead beat and Lina tried to defend the brothers.

"The guy won't even claim his son, didn't you say he wouldn't put his name on the birth certificate?"

"He makes sure Johnny gets everything he needs and he spends time with him. It's complicated. It's me that's the problem, not Johnny." She tried to explain.

"You! What would you have to do with anything?"

"His family…is racist…and" She realized she was lying for the brothers, reaching for a good reason to explain their behavior.

"If they're ashamed of your race, Lina, then they are ashamed of his. Don't you get that?" he shook his head at her.

Ashamed? She had never thought of it that way. Ashamed of her she knew, but of Johnny? It had never occurred to her because they were so involved with him. They had been there every step of the way since they'd found out about the baby and Johnny loved them. But what would happen when he grew older and he couldn't acknowledge his daddies in public. Would the brothers ignore their son if other people were around? For the first time since everything happened, she got angry. It was one thing to say SHE wasn't good enough, but to say it, to even think it of her son, no, that wasn't OK.

She had picked up Johnny the next day with barely a word to either brother; she didn't trust herself to not lash out at them. She had to think things through, figure out what was best for Johnny. For two days she weighed the pros and the cons. If she cut the Dixons out of Johnny's life now it would hurt him, but he was young enough to forget. If she let them stay in his life, he would have more people who loved him and cared for his needs. On the other hand what kind of emotional damage would being loved in secret and shunned in public cause a growing boy? Her mind was still going in circles when Merle showed up at her trailer, drunk and stumbling into her bed.

One thing she was sure of was that she didn't want him touching her. Merle fell into his usual routine of grabbing Lina to use as a pillow, but this time she did not find it comforting, she found it revolting and pushed him off her. Merle grumbled half asleep then grabbed her around the waist dragging her to him. She struggled to get away from him.

"Stop wiggling!" he yelled drunkenly with his eyes still closed. He tightened his grip dragging her even farther underneath him. She was completely pinned and gave up the fight.

The next morning she hurried to dress herself and Johnny hoping to be out of the trailer before Merle woke up. Luck was not on her side and Merle walked into the kitchen, stretching and popping his neck and shoulders.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I'm going out with Johnny." She spat, barely reigning in her temper.

"Going out where?"

"There's a diner called LOU'S, it's supposed to be good."

"Really now, maybe were giving you too much money if you can afford to be going out to eat whenever the mood catches."

Lina was shoving things into her diaper bag angrily.

"If you must know, I have a gift certificate. My co-workers gave it to me for my birthday."

"Your birthday? When the hell was that?"

"Like you care, Merle."

"I asked didn't I" Merle was fed up with her attitude this morning.

"October 30th, they gave me a gift certificate to this restaurant and I'm going with my son. Is that OK with you Merle?"

He didn't answer her, he could tell she was pissed. He'd never seen her worked up like this, he wanted to know what was bothering her but would not let himself ask.

"So what the hell am I supposed to eat? Huh?"

Lina made a split decision

"You could come with us. Go out in public with your son, or are you afraid someone will recognize you and figure out you have a mixed race kid!"

"What the Fuck is you problem today?!"

"You! You and Daryl are my problem!"

"Hey! We told you from the beginning how this shit was gonna go down. Now you got a problem?" Merle was yelling and Lina was yelling right back.

"That was before! Before I realized what it meant for Johnny! How am I supposed to explain it to him? How do I tell him he's good enough in private but not good enough to claim in public. How? Huh, explain how I do that to my son."

"Your fuckin' boyfriends the one feeding you this shit ain't he?"

"It's the truth. Are you going to deny that's what you want to do? That's how you expect my son to live the rest of his life?"

"I don't need this shit." Merle left, slamming the door behind him.

Lina sat down, rubbing her temples. It was out now, she didn't think her argument with Merle helped the situation any. He probably wouldn't come around as much and certainly not at night anymore and that was for the best, but Johnny's situation was exactly the same.

The next day was the brother's night with Johnny, she had decided to keep things the same until after Christmas. Johnny should at least get his first Christmas with his fathers. Daryl had shown up at the trailer an hour before she was to drop Johnny off.

Walking in he sat on her couch

"He's still coming over?"

"Yeah." Lina sighed "It's Christmas, I don't want to ruin it for him." She began making herself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Whose name would be on the birth certificate?"

His question caught her off guard.

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Yeah, it matters. It matters to us."

She turned to look at the man on her couch.

"It could be both, maybe, like initials. M.D. Dixon. I don't know. Are you saying you want to claim him?"

Daryl rubbed his face

"I don't know."

Lina gave a small humorless laugh "I don't know." She repeated.

"I'll take him over in a bit. Like I said, I'm not going to do anything to ruin his first Christmas. We'll figure things out afterward."

She turned back to the sandwich she was making.

"Figure things out?"

"Yeah figure things out."

Daryl headed home then. He didn't like the sound of that "figure things out" she could figure that they needed to stay away from Johnny. Without a paternity test, they had no rights to the kid. Daryl didn't give a damn if everyone knew he fathered Johnny. Merle was the one who cared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for sexual and physical abuse. I promise to be much nicer to Lina in the future. The poor girl deserves it.

She got to enjoy two whole months with David before everything went to hell. Right before Christmas, David had done a complete turnaround. He had always moved fast asking to see her all the time, which Lina couldn't do because of Johnny, but still found flattering. He had been pressuring her to meet Johnny for a while, and now he also pressured her into bringing Johnny over on Christmas to Atlanta to spend with him and his family. Lina had politely refused, it was Johnny's fist Christmas and she knew the brothers would want to spend it with him. Despite being angry with them, she had made them a promise and she wouldn't go back on it. David had first shown her his anger then.

"You're choosing his dead beat father over me?" David got in her personal space

"No, it's just…"

"You said he wouldn't even admit he was Johnny's father."

"I know, but Johnny loves th..him and it's his first Christmas." Lina hoped he hadn't caught her slip up.

David eyed her suspiciously

"Are you sure it's Johnny who wants to be with his father and not you? Am I wasting my time here? You won't even introduce me to your son?" he pushed her shoulder and stepped even closer to her.

"No!" Lina felt a little bit of panic, she was messing things up "You're not wasting your time. I just want to make sure my son is happy! His father and I don't have anything, he doesn't care about me, never has."

David grabbed her face then gently "I care about you." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "just think about it ok." He gave her cheek a squeeze that was just a little too hard.

She had nodded, but the decision was made in her mind. She would not keep Johnny from his fathers on Christmas and she didn't want David to meet Johnny yet, his show of temper scared her and the timing still did not seem right.

The next day David had called and asked to come over that Friday before Christmas. Eager to make him happy she had agreed and even gotten the brothers to take Johnny for the night.

David had come over and while she could tell he was shocked at the size of her trailer, he covered it by complementing her on all the Christmas decorations and the small tree she had managed to squeeze into the living room. Lina was proud of the job she'd done considering what an eyesore her trailer usually was. She had even hung some lights outside and put out some lawn decorations of Santa and his reindeer.

David had brought over a couple of bottles of wine and a movie. They had been having a pleasant evening until he started to let his hands wander.

"No, David I'm just not ready yet." She tried to tell him gently. She knew she was testing his limits but she was determined to get things right this time and not let herself be used again.

"Maybe, we could just…I don't know….do other things?" She was nervous about this too, but felt she should give him something. It wasn't enough for David. He wasn't understanding this time around.

"Are you fucking kidding me Lina! How long am I expected to wait? You fucked that dumbass that knocked you up! But I'M not good enough for you?"

"David, I.." Lina was in shock. He had never been so angry at her before

"Save it Lina, we're doing this. I bet that asshole is trailer trash just like you. You can fuck him, then you can fuck me." He advanced on her with a look of determination.

That night was the most painful and terrifying of her life.

David grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her into the bedroom. She tried to fight, she really did, but he was too big, too strong, she never had a chance. Before she could fully register what was happening he had her on the bed. Three well placed punches to her ribs and she stopped fighting. David crawled over her curled up body and began kissing her forehead.

"There now baby, see just relax. I can make it good for you, just relax." Kissing her ear he ripped her shirt in two with his right hand and used his left to turn her over and pin her to the bed by her throat.

The lack of air brought back the panic and she began to try and fight again. Her punches did not phase David, he dodged her kicks also and worked on pulling her jeans down, squeezing her throat tighter when she got in a good kick to his stomach. The lack of air made her dizzy and disoriented. She felt her limbs get heavy and her vision began tunneling until everything went black.

She awoke a few minutes later to an excruciating pain between her legs. David had released her throat and was forcing himself inside her dry. The pain was so much worse than her first time with Merle, her insides felt like they were burning up and she felt herself tear after a forceful thrust, which brought a cry of triumph from David as he slid entirely inside her.

Screaming she tried to squirm away "Please, David stop!"

"Shut up bitch!" grabbing her by the hair he dragged her back into position as he began pounding into her.

"Why do you always have to make everything so fucking difficult? This could be good for you if you'd just loosen up a bit." He rammed into her, punctuating each word with a painfully hard thrust "You" slam "have to" slam "be a fucking" slam, slam, slam, "Bitch!" He grabbed her head in both hands and used her hair to pull her down onto him as he plunged into her.

Lina squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for it to be over. David thrust into her several more times before stiffening up and collapsing on top of her. Kissing the top of her head he slid off her and onto his back, struggled to catch his breath. He gathered her to him in a tight embrace and quickly fell asleep.

She lay there until his snores grew louder and his arm fell from her shoulders then silently got up. She wanted to shower and get his stench off of her but the need to get away from him was much greater. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a baggie sweatshirt, she grabbed her keys and ran out. Once she was on the road she couldn't think of were to go. She didn't have anybody, she pulled the car over and laid her head on the steering wheel. Her breathing was causing sharp pains on both her left and right sides, and she could feel a sticky wetness between her legs that could either be blood or semen. She needed help and there was only one place to go. She started up the car again and headed to the Dixon's trailer.

It was 1:00am on a Friday night and if they hadn't had Johnny, Lina was sure they wouldn't be home. She knew that at least one of them had to be here and she could see the lights of their beat up old TV flickering in the window. Hesitantly she reached her hand up and knocked on the front door.

"What the Fuck!" she heard Merle voice along with slamming and shuffling, before the door was yanked open.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her in confusion. David had not touched her face but when Merle saw the look in her eyes he opened the door wider.

"Get in here, it's fuckin' cold."

She limped passed him and sat on the couch with a small hiss of pain. Merle took it all in before he sat next to her. Lifting her chin he examined the bruising on her neck.

"Yer boyfriend did this?" His eyes were cold as steel and the hand that wasn't holding her chin clenched on his knee.

"Yes." She whispered quietly, looking down ashamed. Merle's eyes were scaring her and she didn't know if he was angry at her or not.

"What else?"

She shook her head. Daryl walked into the living room before Merle could argue with her.

"Good it's you, I thought it was a junky, I…" Daryl noticed the tension in the air and stopped mid-sentence to examine Lina. He could see the bruising on her neck clearly, Merle had still not let go of her chin.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Prince Charming, turned out to be not so charming." Merle released her chin, "What else Lina? And don't tell me nothing."

She started crying softly, "He…uh…" she shook her head again, she couldn't say it out loud.

Merle's patients ran out and he took hold of her top and yanked it up. He let out an animalistic growl at all the bruising on her ribs. When he took note of the hand prints on her hips, he shot up and began pacing in front of Daryl.

"He fuckin' raped her too." Daryl looked at him sharply, he had been staring holes into the bruises on Lina's ribs.

"Lina, go clean up in the bathroom. You can take a shower, I'll give you some sweats and a t-shirt." Daryl said, never taking his eyes from Merle.

"He's still at my trailer." Lina sniffed "I can't go back tonight."

"No way in hell you're going back tonight." Merle spat out through clenched teeth. "You're gonna need shit for those ribs and something so you don't get knocked up with that pricks kid."

Daryl nodded at him "We need to talk, wait a bit." He helped Lina up and led her to the bathroom. Grabbing everything she would need he set it on the sink and explained how to get hot water, before closing the door and heading to the living room to speak to Merle.

"You want to go after him, don't cha." Daryl asked his pacing brother. Merle had a murderous look on his face as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'm gonna go after him. He's at her house, be there in 20min."

Daryl shook his head. "You could get arrested."

Merle spun around and glared at him "Your fuckin' point!"

"I'll go with you, Lina's here she can take care of Johnny."

"Naw, it's for me to do." Merle shook his head.

"Why you? Johnny's belongs to both of us and Lina…."

"Look, you're right, OK, I could get arrested. I already got a record. Johnny will need at least one father. Don't ya think?"

Daryl rubbed his bottom lip. "Fine, what are you gonna do?'

"Make him sorry," with that Merle was out the door and speeding off on his motorcycle.

Daryl watched him disappear before going to check on Johnny. His boy was fast asleep, he smoothed his hair down, envious of the innocents his child still had. With the Dixon blood it wouldn't last long.


	8. Chapter 8

He decided to sit and wait for her in the hallway, until she was finished. He would have to check over her injuries and give her something for the pain, luckily Merle had plenty of strong pain killers.

Lina came out of the bathroom and startled at seeing Daryl on the floor waiting for her.

"Come on," he said getting up, "Johnny is in Merle's room tonight, you can stay in mine." He opened the door to his room and led her in.

"I know you ain't gonna like this but I gotta check your ribs." Daryl told her softly. Lina backed away a few steps and shook her head. Breathing out slowly, Daryl approached her.

"I have to Lina. You may have to go to the hospital."

"No! I don't want to go." Her voice was strained and rough. She shook with fear and wrapped her arms around her torso wincing in pain from her outburst.

"Let me look Lina, I promise not to touch you more than I have to OK. I gotta check."

She sighed and let her arms fall to her side before she nodded. He slowly lifted up her sweat shirt noting the way she trembled at his touch. As quickly as he could he felt her ribs and mumbled an apology at her pained moan. He let her shirt fall back into place and went into Merle's room. Coming back he handed her a couple of white pills and a glass of water.

"Your ribs are bruised, maybe cracked, not much we can do about that but give ya pain medication. You're going to have to take it easy for a while." He watched her as she swallowed with a wince.

"The pills will help your throat too." He gestured to her bruises. She nodded again.

"Where's Merle?" she rasped

"Taking care of some things. You need that pill, the one that keeps ya from getting knocked up." It was better if she didn't know what Merle was really up to.

"Go to sleep here, I'll go sleep with Johnny across the hall in Merle's room. If ya need anything, just yell OK." He watched her until she nodded, then left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Lina sat gingerly on the bed and looked around. This was the place she had, had her first and only really pleasant sexual experience. She could remember the night very clearly and a part of her hoped that that was the day she conceived Johnny. It wasn't perfect but it was a pleasant memory. Daryl had been nicer to her than Merle had; she didn't even want to think of David. She scooted up on the bed and carefully laid down on her back. Despite her memories and thoughts about Johnny's conception, it was Merle she missed. Perhaps it was just that she was use to Merle's touch and the way he had ingrained himself in her day to day life, but she could use a night in Merle's arms right now, even a drunk Merle would make her feel safe. She briefly considered asking Daryl if she could sleep with him and Johnny but decided against it. She wasn't as comfortable with Daryl, he was always so aloof. She closed her eyes and whether it was her sheer exhaustion or the drugs Daryl gave her, she fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Daryl was in bed waiting on Merle, when he heard his motorcycle pull up. He let out a sigh of relief that at the very least he wasn't in jail tonight. He jumped up and met him in the living room. Merle was still panting and it was clear he was still hyped up and trying to control himself.

"What happened?"

"Nearly killed him brother. Took everything I had not too." Merle shook his head and began rummaging through his pockets for a cigarette and lighter.

Daryl reached into his own pocket, took out a lighter, and lit his brother's cigarette.

"Think he's gonna tell?"

Merle shook his head, a satisfied smirk on his face as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Told him we took pictures of what he did to Lina, the little faggot was pissing his pants." He laughed out loud "Scared shitless of ending up in jail, told I had some friends that would finish the job for me in there."

Merle started pacing "He might not make it back to Atlanta, if we're lucky he'll crash and die. Stupid bastard couldn't even walk right."

Daryl scratched his chin, "So are we done with him?"

"Is Lina done?" Merle's eyes became cold, he turned and headed towards the bedrooms, before Daryl grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"She's asleep. I gave her a couple of your pills for the pain. She should be out till morning at least."

Merle nodded "I'm still hyped up, I need to fuck, maybe fight more, fuck I don't know. I fuckin' need to get this shit out."

"You can't fuck Lina, Merle."

"I fuckin' know that! You think I don't know that? I'll go find one of the bitches at the club."

"Naw, Merle you just asking for trouble, get one of those whores to come here. I'll take Lina and Johnny back home and stay there. Did you get her that pill shit, so she won't get pregnant?"

"I'm gonna call Jen to come over, bitch finally wised up and began using them. I'll take it in the morning, get the fuck outta here so I can get some shit done." Merle crackled his neck and paced some more.

Daryl shook his head and turned to walk down the hall. "Hey, brother." Merle's soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"How is she?"

Daryl shrugged "Cracked ribs and her throat is pretty fucked up. I didn't check anywhere else but she's hurting pretty bad."

A snarl showed up on Merle's face "I should have just killed the fucker."

"Better you didn't, she might need us and Johnny too." Daryl continued down the hall with Merle hot on his heels. "You get Johnny and I'll carry Lina." Merle quickly walked past Daryl to collect the injured woman.

"Lina," he whispered softly. "Lina, I'm gonna take ya to the car, OK?" She didn't stir until he picked her up. With a soft groan she curled into his body an opened her eyes. Her glaze was glassy and he knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"Merle?" she croaked

"Shhh don't try and talk. You can go home now, it's safe. Daryl's gonna be staying with you tonight."

"Why? Why Daryl, you're the one that stays." Merle felt his chest clench.

"Not tonight, I'm bad company sugar."

She didn't reply to that, instead she hung her head down. He heard her sniff a little before she passed out again. He carried her out to the car and gently laid her in the passenger seat, while Daryl put Johnny's car seat in and buckled it.

"Watch out for her, she may have a bad night." Daryl nodded at that. He got in the car and started it up. Leaning out the window he fixed Merle with a hard stare.

"Don't leave the house, make that bitch come to you. We can't risk you getting arrested again, not now."

Merle waved him off with is hand and walked back into the trailer. A piece of him wanted to be the one driving Lina and Johnny home but he knew he needed to work off more steam. He was too pumped up and that was the last thing those two needed to be around right now.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

In the morning Lina woke up in her own bed, which considering her last memory of it, wasn't very comforting. On her night stand he found a packet of pills, some more of the drugs Daryl gave her last night, and a letter from Daryl. He had stayed the night but had an emergency at the garage and wouldn't be back until later. She put the letter down and examined the drugs he had left behind. She read the directions on the package of pills. These must be the pills that kept you from getting pregnant, she paid extra attention to the directions, she did not want David's child. She was sure the child would live a life of misery with a father like David.

After her morning routine with Johnny she sat down to her computer. She scrolled through work assignment, trying to find something to keep her mind form wandering to last night. An e-mail from Stacy the office gossip caught her eye. Apparently, David had been jumped by three guys last night after eating at a diner, and would be out of work for a couple of weeks.

She reread the email three times. In her gut she knew who had beat up David, she had a vague memory of Merle carrying her to her car, his hands cut up and bloody. She wasn't sure if it was a dream but her instinct told her Merle had done it. Why David was covering for him she didn't know or care, she only hoped it had worked and frightened him away.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

Lina was sitting in her car in front of the old beat up trailer the Dixon brothers lived in, debating on whether going inside and talking to Merle was a good idea or not.

_What to do?_

Behind her, her son let out a screech and babble.

"You're still voting yes, huh, I think you just want to see daddy" her throat was still painfully sore but the ibuprofen she took help a bit.

With a sigh she got out of her old car and walked around to the back seat to get out the baby carrier, as she straightened up to shut the car door she heard Merle call out behind her.

"Aint our day again is it?" She looked up to see him leaning one arm on the front door frame wearing nothing but black sweatpants. He had a great body, but Lina didn't dwell on it; there was no point, she wasn't sure if she could ever look at a man like that again.

"I just came to talk to you real quick. We'll be out of your hair soon. " she whispered before looking up at him waiting for permission before she walked up the three steps to his home.

Merle looked her up and down, then smiled down at his son in the carrier before moving himself from the door, essentially giving her permission to come inside.

Lina walked in and sat on the couch placing the baby carrier on the coffee table in front of her.

"So what do you want?" Merle asked standing to the side arms crossed on his chest.

Lina was thinking this was a really bad idea; she should have just waited until it was his day with Johnny to talk to him. She shook her head too late now.

"I know what you did to David." Merle opened his mouth to speak, but Lina put her hand up asking him to wait.

"I know what you did, and I know you did it for Johnny."

Merle scowled at her

"I wanted to thank you, Johnny is my son and when you do something like that for him, to protect him…well…I'm grateful is all." She rubbed her throat.

"I would'na had too, if you hadn't been so stupid."

Lina looked down and nodded

"Yes, your right. It won't happen again." She let out a small sad laugh at that, she doubted anyone else would pay that kind of attention to her again. Steeling herself for the pain of talking she began to explain how she knew about last night.

"A girl from work sent me an e-mail. She said someone beat David up pretty bad, he'll be out of work for a couple of weeks. I knew it was you, the look on your face when you found out what he did. I….."

Lina didn't finish her sentence because a woman wearing only a thong and one of Merle's shirts unbuttoned walked up behind him. Merle hadn't noticed her presence, he was too busy studying Lina's face. The woman reached around him and rubbed her hand on his crotch. Merle had a flash of anger that Jennifer was touching him right now, before he realized that one of his lays and his baby and his baby mama were all in the same room. But Lina, as always, was quick thinking.

"So you'll let me know when Daryl can fix the car then, right?" she croaked out, getting up quickly and picked up the baby carrier. She did her best to hide the wince of pain that escaped her. She shouldn't be moving so quickly and she definitely should not be carrying Johnny.

Jennifer finally noticed who was in the room with Merle

"Lina?" She laughed a high pitched cackle that instantly put Merle on edge "I heard someone knocked you up. Is that the little mutt?"

Merle clenched his fist to keep from slapping the bitch in the face, the cuts peppering his hand began to bleed, he didn't have to restrain himself long because Lina backhanded her so hard Jennifer hit the wall behind her. Grabbing herself around her ribs Lina tried to control her breathing and yelled through the pain.

"Don't you ever call my baby a mutt again you stupid whore." Lina was shaking with anger and Merle had to admit he was a little bit frightened of her.

"You should have done that poor kid a favor and got rid of it! I hear its daddy won't even claim it." Jennifer screamed at Lina

"Screw you! I love my child with or without his father. Just because you kill every child you conceive doesn't mean everyone else is a self-absorbed, druggy slut like you." Her voice was raspy and her throat was on fire with pain. Lina grabbed Johnny and fled back to her car as quickly as her injuries allowed her. She didn't look at Merle as she left, what she had said had been a low blow not only to Jennifer but to Merle too, at least one of the babies she had aborted had been Merle's.

Merle rubbed his face and sat on the couch as Jennifer started screaming at him

"What the hell were that bitch and her brat doing here Merle?" She was pacing back and forth in front of him, his shirt wide open giving Merle a good view of her titties bouncing as she waved her arms around in annoyance. For once, the sight of boobs swinging free did nothing for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get out." His voice was low and calm, which meant Merle was in a dangerous mood. Unfortunately, Jennifer was too worked up to notice.

"What the fuck, Merle. Why was that bitch here? Tell Daryl to tell that ugly red bitch to go to the fuckin' garage like everyone else."

With that, Merle snapped. He was up off the couch and in her face in a flash.

"You tellin' a Dixon what to do bitch?"

Jennifer tried to stand her ground, she hated Lina, they had gone to school together, and every time Jennifer had tried to put Lina in her place, Lina had ignored her so thoroughly that it embarrassed Jennifer. She knew she wasn't that smart and the fact that that fuckin' injun could never be broken, had pissed her off. This was actually the first time Jennifer had been able to get a rise out of Lina and she couldn't even enjoy it because Merle was being an asshole and hadn't defended her.

"She shouldn't be here, people will talk. What if they start saying that kids Daryl's…or yours?" She didn't really think either Dixon would father a child with a non-white, but she figured if Merle thought people would consider it, then he'd get rid of the bitch all the faster.

That was the last straw for Merle; he grabbed her around the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Now if people start sayin' shit like that I'll know exactly where it came from, bitch. So hows bout you do yourself a favor and keep that trap of yours shut unless you suckin' dick, cause that's the only thing its good for sugar tits."

Merle let her go and motioned with his head to the bedroom

"Get dressed and get the fuck out. I got shit to do."

Jennifer rubbed her neck in shock, Merle had never laid a mean hand on her before, she got up and stormed off to the bedroom. A few minutes later she came back out wearing the tiny black spandex dress and clear hooker heals from the night before. Just as she was about to demand Merle take her home Daryl walked in through the door.

"Take me home Daryl." She demanded as she walked out the door, Daryl looked toward Merle on the couch. Merle made a motion with his had to go ahead and take her.

"Fuck!" Daryl yelled before following Jennifer and slamming the door behind him.

Merle sat on the couch thinking about Lina. She had continued to play by their rules and kept the secret from Jennifer. He knew that she was giving it until Christmas to tell them they could no longer see Johnny. She was right, they couldn't treat the kid with such extremes and not expect it to screw him up. Lina always did what she thought was best for her son, she was a good mother. His heart squeezed in his chest a little when he realized that not seeing Johnny meant they weren't going to see her either. He hadn't been to her trailer in about a week and he missed it. He liked sleeping next to a warm body that didn't stink of cheap perfume and liquor. He LOVED waking up to a meal. He loved that Lina wasn't always trying to play him, she didn't do mind games. She didn't deserve what had happened to her. He rubbed his face again and made a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dixon's step up

Daryl walked into his home to find Merle stuffing nearly everything he owned into a couple of trash bags and panicked.

"Did the police find out ya did it? Are ya going on the fuckin' run Merle?"

Merle spun around and looked at his brother in confusion, "What? No, I'm gonna go stay at Lina's for a few weeks. Shit, ya gonna jinx me."

Daryl watched his brother quietly for a few moments, "We could switch off, you stay a few nights, then me."

"Ya can stay if ya want to too, but I ain't leavin' I'm stayin' there for a while."

"Ya know we won't all fit in her tiny ass trailer."

"Why not? We done before; 'member Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, Lina slept on the couch that day, dumbass. She can't do that now!"

"So you do it, alls I know is I'm stayin' with Lina and I call the bed." He looked at Daryl "She use to me being there."

"Fine, I'm fuckin' goin', let me get my shit." Daryl stormed off to his room.

They packed Merle's motorcycle onto the truck and headed over to Lina's with most of their worldly possessions. The ride was quiet for the first few minutes, until Daryl looked at his older brother.

"I had to hit Jennifer upside the head." He was surprised at his brother's lack of reaction.

"She said you grabbed her by the neck, ain't never heard ya doin' anything like that."

"Yeah, she don't know when ta shut the fuck up. She said some shit about Johnny…..and Lina."

Daryl nodded "I nearly punched her, thought better of it. She wouldn't shut up about ya."

"I'm done with that whore. Don't need her fuckin' mouth." Merle scowled at the road. "Bitch thinks she's special or sum shit."

"You shoudn'ta let me take her home when she was worked up like that. It coulda been bad." Daryl refused to look at his brother.

"For once it woulda been worse with me brother. You didn't hear her."

They didn't speak again until Merle pulled up to the front on Lina's house.

"We ain't hiding this no more, are we?"

"Naw" Merle let out a breath.

"Good." Daryl got out of the truck and began unloading their things.

Lina in the meantime had been trying to distract herself from the awful memories that had been trying to overtake her all morning. She'd cleaned the entire trailer, except the bedroom. She refused to step foot in there unless it was necessary. Now she was reading one of her favorite novels. Reading had always helped distract her and take her from her boring life into fantastical places. She was hoping that now it could take her from her nightmarish memories. She picked "The Vampire Lestat" by Anne Rice figuring if anything was the opposite of her life right now, this book would be it. It had been working and she was thoroughly transported from her ratty trailer into 18th century France when her front door slammed open.

Her reaction was instantaneous and the fear overtook her so completely that for a moment she was paralyzed and her mind screaming _It's David! He's back! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill Johnny!_ Her body began to tremble violently, the obvious fear in her face stopped both Dixons in their tracks.

It took her mind a few seconds to process that it wasn't David, but Merle and Daryl. The relief flooded her body and she broke down into hysterical sobs. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and hid her tear stained face in the little cave she made with her arms and legs.

Merle continued on to the bedroom after a short pause, while Daryl sat carefully next to the sobbing woman. He made sure not to touch her, and patiently waited for his brother. After dropping off his bags in the bed room, Merle walked over to Lina and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"We'll be stayin' here for the next few weeks. If he shows up…..he's a dead man, Lina. Ya understand that? Ya don't have to be scared."

Lina nodded and put her legs back down. "Thank you.." her voice raspy

"Don't talk Lina." Daryl gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, glad when she didn't flinch.

"I'll be sleepin' with you and Daryl will stay out here with Johnny." Merle and Daryl both watched her reaction carefully.

Letting out a breath of relief, she opened her mouth to answer "Naw, just shake your head Yes or No." Daryl stopped her again.

She nodded her head carefully, minding her sore neck. Merle, noticing the pain she was in began looking around for the pain pills they had given her. On the coffee table next to him he found a bottle of ibuprofen.

"What the hell is this? Is this what ya been taken?" Lina nodded again.

"Where's the pills Daryl gave you?" She lifted her chin in the direction of the bed room.

"Why the hell ain't ya taken them?" he barked out at her.

"Johnny, I need to take care…" she whispered before Merle put his hand on her knee.

"We'll do it now." Getting up he went into the bedroom and came back out with the packet of pills. He grabbed her a glass of water and handed them both to her.

"Take one and go to sleep, we'll deal with all this. " He gestured to Johnny.

She took the pill then went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She couldn't get into the bed. The pills began working and she felt stoned and slightly dizzy but she could not bring herself to get into the bed.

Merle and Daryl were sitting outside in the living room looking at each other. Both felt something was off. Merle finally got up and went into the small back room to find Lina swaying and staring at the bed.

"Have you changed the sheets?" She shook her head at him.

He turned around to find Daryl already looking in the closet for fresh ones. Together they changed the sheets on the bed quickly and then led her to her usual side. Helping her lay down slowly. Merle looked to Daryl.

"I'll stay with her first."

Daryl gave him one quick nod and walked back out to check on Johnny. He closed the door behind him.

Merle got onto his usual side of the bed, careful not to get too close to Lina's sleeping form and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt a slight shift on the bed and opened his eyes. Lina had her eyes open and was looking at him, eyes glazed and unfocused. She shuffled over a little more, in a painful attempt to get closer to Merle.

To say he was surprised she wanted to be near him would be an understatement, but after this morning all Merle wanted to do was hold her. He gently stilled her movements and slid his own body closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her cautiously trying not to scare or hurt her. Once she was wrapped comfortably in his arms he asked her,

"Is this Ok, Lina." When she didn't answer he looked down to find her fast asleep

When Daryl came into the bedroom a couple of hours later to check on Lina and relieve Merle, he found them both snoring softly wrapped in each others arms and decided to let them be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve with the Dixon brothers.

Johnny woke Daryl early the next morning, babbling and making a noise that sounded suspiciously like Mama. Daryl smiled down at his son. It was Christmas Eve, a holiday he and Merle would mostly ignore. He picked up his son.

"It's almost Christmas, baby boy." He grinned down at the smiley innocent face, Johnny presented to him.

"Daddy got you and Mama some things. First, Christmas I've celebrated…ever." He looked thoughtfully at the Christmas tree Lina had placed in the living room. It was a small four footer and she had made most of the ornaments by hand. Daryl's heart swelled with pride, it wasn't that fancy shit you saw in rich people's houses, but it was still beautiful. Johnny giggled and tried to pull the nearest ornament off the tree. Daryl carefully moved them out of reaching distance and continued to inspect Lina's work.

She had spent time and effort on each ornament. He found a purple ornament covered in bats and spiders and laughed remembering how much Johnny loved the Halloween decorations. That ornament must have been made just for him. Another ornament to the left of Johnny's caught his eye, this one was grey and covered in little motorcycles and whiskey bottles. Daryl laughed out loud at that, if that wasn't Merle's he'd eat his crossbow. That's when he found his, a beautiful blue orb covered in crossbows and angel wings. He plucked it out of the tree and studied it, his heart swelling with love. She had done all this for their son and despite everything they had put her through she had still thought to include both him and Merle.

Johnny, angry at being ignored, yelled loudly, he made smacking noises to let his Daddy know he was hungry. Pulled out of his musings Daryl put his ornament back on the tree and grabbed his sons little hand.

"Ya hungry baby? Daddy's hungry too! Maybe I'll eat this little hand," he pretended to munch on Johnny's hand and arm "nom, nom, nom, mmmmmm yummy baby." Johnny squealed with laughter and tried to pull his hand out of Daryl's grip.

"Looks like some people woke up in a good ass mood." Merle walked into the living room yawning and scratching his balls.

"Yeah, here hold 'em I gotta make somethin' ta eat. Check out the ornaments on that tree."

Merle reached out for his son eagerly and gave him a nuzzle on the neck, causing Johnny to laugh even harder.

"Let's see what there is ta see on this tree here." He stepped up to the tree and almost instantly a grey ornament stood out to him. Motorcycles and whiskey, two of his favorite things, _Two outta three. Well, she couldn't very well put pussy on there could she,_ Lina had made him an ornament. He found Daryl's and Johnny's soon after. All he could think was that they didn't deserve her, they didn't deserve to be anywhere around her, but Merle was never one to give up a good thing when it came around. Especially since good things were few and far between. _We don't deserve her OR Johnny, but we ain't eva' leavin'._

"She's somethin' , Huh." Daryl handed him Johnny's food. Merle moved to sit on the couch and began feeding his son.

"Yeah, caught her cryin' a few times last night. She ain't doin' as good as she looks." He let out a long sigh. Johnny catching the mood began making pouty faces.

"Ain't much we can do, Merle. Jus' gotta make shit easier on her ya know." Daryl looked to the closed bedroom door.

"I had a bad feelin' 'bout that fucker from the beginin'. Should put a stop to it." Daryl scowled angrily.

"Can't do that brother. She ain't ours, can't tell her she can't find nobody. She don't say shit ta us." Merle's scowl matched his brother.

"She could be." Daryl said softly. Merle looked up and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Ya think…." He was cut off by the bedroom door opening. Lina came out of her room shyly. She was adorned in a sparkly Christmas sweater and had a tiny equally tacky one that was obviously meant for Johnny in her hand. Merle took the now empty bottle from his son and looked her up and down.

"I kinda had plans for how to spend Christmas Eve. I didn't know…..ya know." Her voice was still a bit raspy but much better.

"Good Lawd! Woman whatcha got on." Merle had a grin from ear to ear.

"I was going to take Johnny to get a picture with Santa at the mall and then come home and watch Christmas Carol movies."

"Christmas Carol movies?" Daryl looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it's my favorite Christmas book and they've made tons of movie versions of it. I wanted to watch a few." She smiled at Johnny in Merle's lap.

"I wanted to show Johnny "The Muppets Christmas Carol" I thought he'd like it."

"Alright, I gotta shower though. I smell like shit." Daryl got up and began rummaging through his trash bag.

Merle sniffed his armpit, "I'm still good, I'll just go like this." he leaned back and bounced Johnny on his stomach. "Ya ready to meet Santa boy?"

"You guys are coming? But, what if…the mall is the only place that has Santa. Someone from town is bound to see."

"Don't matter no more." Merle didn't bother looking at her. He lifted Johnny's shirt and began blowing raspberries on his tummy, much to the child's delight.

Daryl nodded at her and made his way into the bathroom. Lina swallowed the ball of emotion in her throat, knowing the brothers wouldn't want her to make a big deal of it. It was a big deal, it was a huge deal; they were going to acknowledge their son, it was the best Christmas present they could have gotten her.

She took the happy child from his father and dressed him. She had bought him a pair of black slacks and shiny patent leather shoes to wear with his Christmas sweater. His sweater featured a big picture of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer against a green backing, complete with a red nose that light up, and red pom pom fluffs around the neck and arms. After she was finished dressing him she picked him up and settled him on her hip for Merle to get a good look at his outfit.

Merle loved it. They looked ridiculous and that made him love it even more. Lina didn't give a damn what she looked like, she was creating a fun memory for her son, even if it was one she got from one of them cheesy ass Lifetime movies. His son was happy, slapping the red light that made up Rudolph's nose. Lina was a damn good mother and he couldn't love her more for it. He hadn't even thought about half this shit. He thought back to the last Christmas he'd had before he was sent to jail.

The Dixon brothers had one tradition on Christmas Eve, and it wasn't one that was suitable for an infant. They would skip the local bar and head onto Atlanta to bag them some "quality bitches", instead of the stripper trash they usually brought home. Last year Daryl had found himself a young brunette, she wasn't much to look at even with all the make-up she was wearing but she was young, around 22 and had a body on her.

Merle had thought he got himself the catch of all catches. She was older than Daryl's, around 33, blond haired, green eyed, with a body to die for. She had been wearing a slinky red dress and some sky high black heels. At first he thought she might be a hooker but she claimed to own a clothing boutique a couple of streets down from the bar. He eagerly went back to her apartment and got her out of that amazing dress. He was kissing his way up her body when he noticed a light scar across her abdomen.

"Ya got a kid?" Her place didn't seem very kid friendly.

She pulled him up, embarrassed that he had noticed the scar. "That's what you want to talk about, honey?" she purred in his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice, he knew when to drop a subject. The sex was ok, she was a selfish lover, but so was Merle; they both managed to get off. Merle rolled off of her and rummaged around his clothes laying on the floor. Offering her a cigarette they both light up and sat in silence for a bit.

"So where are ya kids?" Merle asked, for some reason the scar and her pristine apartment had bugged him. It could have been Jennifer aborting another kid that was most likely his, but could be a few other men's, if he was being honest.

"What is your obsession with my children?" she had angrily replied.

"Whoow, calm your tits. It's Christmas, I was just askin'. Kids are usually with they mom on these days."

"Ugh, no. There with their father, thank God. I can relax without being bugged about going to see Santa and all that crap. Do you have kids?"

"Naw." Merle was becoming disgusted with this woman.

"Well, Last year I had them and they watched the same damn Christmas movie all day for three days. It was a fuckin' nightmare." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, Well I gotta go." Merle got up ignoring her offended look.

"You're not staying?" She tried giving him a sultry look.

Huffing he pulled on his shirt. "Nope." He was out the door with her screams of "Asshole!" ringing in his ears.

Shaking off the memory, he took in the sight before him.

"Yeah, baby! That's how you do Christmas." He clapped his hands dramatically, throwing his head back in laughter. Merle's enthusiastic response caused Lina to laugh herself.

"If I had known, I would have bought you and Daryl some matching ones." She teased with her first genuine grin in ages. Merle got up and put his arm around her shoulders, "Honey, I would have worn the hell outta it, and made it look good."

Daryl came out of the bathroom to find his family grinning and laughing. He noticed the difference between Lina and Johnny's outfits and Merle's.

"Merle and I are gonna fuck up the picture. We ain't exactly colorful." He looked down at his black button down shirt and dark jeans, and then up at Merle's dark blue button down and grey work pants.

"Aw brother, it'll be alright. Let's go."

They piled up into Lina's car with Merle driving and Daryl in the passenger seat. Lina sat in the back making sure Johnny didn't mess up his outfit before the picture. She felt incredibly happy all of a sudden. She realized she hadn't thought of the rape in a couple of hours. This simple little act of taking her son to take pictures with Santa felt like heaven on Earth. The Dixon's were never going to hurt her boy, she knew that, and by extension, they would do their best not to hurt her. They had protected her and cared for her. She felt safe with them. Last night she had thought of cancelling the pictures, afraid to leave the safety of her trailer and the Dixons. Now they were beside her, eagerly contributing to her son's happiness. _Despite everything, I'm a lucky girl._

They arrived at the mall almost as soon as it opened and it was already packed. Merle mumbled and cursed until he found a suitable parking space. Lina was surprised at how comfortably they all fell into step with each other. She was expecting them to be at least a little worried at being seen with her. Instead they flanked her on each side, each bitching at the amount of people they had to wade through.

Merle stopped suddenly, causing Lina and Daryl to stop too.

"You two go on. I'll catch up." Merle turned to look at them with a mischievous grin.

"What? Why?" Daryl asked confused

"You'll see, it's a surprise. Go on." He shooed them away. They slowly started making their way to the long line in front of the Santa chair.

"What do you think he's up to?" Lina asked nervously.

"Don't know, but he seemed pretty damn pleased with his self."

Merle waited until they were out of sight before he made his way into the store he spotted. Grabbing the two items he wanted he quickly paid and ran to catch up to Lina, Johnny and his brother.

He spotted them in the line and began making his way towards them, he'd just caught Daryl's eye when he heard his name being called.

"Merle!" He looked around to find Jim and his wife and kids making their way to the line. "You're the last person I'd expect here."

"Jim," Merle nodded at Virginia his wife in greeting.

"You here with someone?" she asked looking around. Virginia loved gossip more than anything and Merle Dixon going to see Santa on Christmas Eve was a juicy bit of gossip.

Merle saw the second she spotted Daryl and Lina. Daryl was holding Johnny and watching them from their place in line.

"Oh, I see." Virginia breathed out in shock.

Merle let out a small laugh "I doubt it. If you'll excuse me Jim."

He made his way to his family. "I'll be out to the entire town by tomorrow that one of us is Johnny's daddy."

"Yeah, Virginia ain't never kept a secret in her life." Daryl laughed. Lina looked at both men, relived that they seemed more amused than angry about gossip that was to come.

"That ain't important anyway." Merle shook the bag in his hand. "I got somethin' much more interestin' in here." His smile was infectious. Lina, Daryl and Johnny couldn't help smiling back at him.

"So don't keep us waiting." Lina whined impatiently.

With a flourish Merle pulled out a red sweater and threw it at Daryl. Daryl unfolded the sweater to find it had a print of holly leaves and reindeer. At first it looked like a regular Christmas sweater until you looked closer and realized that under each deer was a small pile of shit.

"Oh my God." Lina gasped before she started giggling.

"Wait till you see mine." Merle nearly squealed in delight. He pulled out his green sweater and spread It out for the two of them to see. His sweater had a print of snowflakes and awkwardly positioned reindeer,

"Jesus Merle, are they fuckin'?" Daryl breathed out.

"Yeah," he nodded with the toothiest smile Lina had ever seen him produce. She couldn't help but start laughing. Her ribs began to scream in protest, but she couldn't stop herself. She wrapped her arms around her body and leaned against the wall in an effort to control herself and lessen the pain.

"I knew you'd like 'em. Girl's got a sense of humor." He elbowed his brother. "You gonna wear it or what."

Daryl let out a rare laugh of his own "Yeah, fuck it."

Merle pulled off his button up and pulled the sweater over his white wife-beater, before giving a little turn. Johnny clapped and began slapping at Daryl to get him to do the same. Daryl passed Johnny over to Merle and pulled the sweater on over his button up. Making the sweater look even uglier. They stood in front of Lina for her approval. She nodded and clapped.

"We would win any Ugly Christmas Sweater contest out there. Good job Merle!"

They got plenty of laughs when their turn for Santa came up and the man playing Santa even asked to take a picture on his personal phone. Lina had a feeling that if any other men had worn those sweaters it wouldn't have been half as funny. Something about the absurdity of these two obviously rough rednecks in those sweaters, broke everyone they saw into laughter.

The ride home was quiet, Johnny was fast asleep and Lina was nodding off as well. Daryl turned to look at the two passengers in the back and smiled at Lina's droopy lids. As he watched she gave in to her drowsiness and knocked out. Turning back around he looked at his brother.

"We wore them out. Maybe shudda taken it a little easier on Lina. She's still recoverin'."

Merle shook his head, "Ain't just her body, need recoverin' brother. They needed some fun, we had fun."

"Yeah," Daryl agreed.

After the pictures, Merle had insisted on walking around the mall and checking out all the stores. He had strutted around in his offensive Christmas sweater, eating up all the attention. They had bumped into several people from town and Daryl could tell Lina was shocked at the way Merle handled it. He gave them all a wink and a wave before throwing his arms around Lina's shoulders and walking away.

Lina was shocked, but Daryl wasn't. He and Merle had decided that they weren't keeping their connection to Lina and Johnny secret anymore, and Merle never did anything quiet. Every wink and wave was a challenge and a warning, everyone they saw heeded it.

"You were pretty generous, "Daryl glanced sideways at his brother.

"Got me a few good deals this weekend, figured why not spend it on Christmas. Ain't gonna be goin' out all that much with shit the way it is. 'sides Lina and Johnny deserve it."

Daryl rubbed his brow, "Deals at Lina's ain't gonna fly, 'specially with Johnny there."

"Naw, I'll keep it at home." He turned to look at his brother, "what da fuck ya think I am? Stupid?"

"Fuck, Merle. Ain't like your fuckin' known for givin' a shit 'bout things like that."

Merle turned to make sure Lina was still asleep. She was leaning on the car door with her brows scrunched up and her body twitching slightly. Merle knew she was having another nightmare. He looked back at the road in front of him.

"She's been through enough an I always give a fuck 'bout Johnny."

Daryl turned to look at Lina. Her nightmare seemed to have gotten worse, her head was beginning to thrash back and forth, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Daryl tuned in his seat, leaned over and shook her gently.

"Hay, Lina…Lina."

She sat up with a gasp, eyes wide and panicked.

"You're OK babygirl." Merle drawled, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

Lina's head snapped in his direction before turning and focusing on Daryl, who had kept his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm OK." He nodded at her, she glanced back at Merle who nodded as well.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be." Daryl let her go and turned back around, giving Merle a knowing glance before he settled back into his seat.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly and quietly. Johnny woke up starving and made his discomfort very known as they made their way into Lina's small trailer. Merle had noticed several people turn to look at them in shock as they drove through town, by tomorrow the entire town would know about the Dixon's and Johnny and Lina.

"Daryl, how's 'bout ya feed Johnny. I need ta talk to Lina."

Daryl didn't bother to answer, instead he took Johnny into the kitchen and began making his meal. He already knew what Merle was up to. It was better for Merle to have this talk than him. Merle was the one who would attract the most trouble over this, she should be prepared.

Merle ushered Lina into the bedroom and motioned to the bed for her to sit down.

"Everyone'll know by tomorra." He took a seat next to her staring into her eyes intently.

She swallowed, feeling trapped by his look, "Are you angry?"

"Naw, it's how we chose." His eyes never leaving hers, "ya gave us an ultimatum. Don' think we don' know that's what it was."

He laughed at that "Ya so quiet and timid, but I knew ya meant that one. Daryl did too."

"I'd do anything for Johnny, even fight the two of you." She rubbed her ribs absentmindedly. "Even though I'd lose."

Merle scooted closer to her and put his hand gently on the bruises on her neck. Lina tried to pull back, but Merle held her in place with his other hand on her shoulder. The panic began rising up inside her.

"Lina! Hey, look at me!" Merle told her sharply. The command in his voice had her obeying almost immediately despite her panic. He's eyes were not angry or menacing. For Merle they were almost soft and kind. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"It's OK Lina. I want ya ta see." He ignored the way her nailed dug into his wrist, bringing out droplets of blood. He began to gently rub her neck, soothing the tender area.

"See I ain't gonna hurt ya like that." He continued his caresses on her neck until her breathing began to even out.

"We good?" Lina answered by letting go of his wrist. He removed his hand from her neck and examined the crescent shaped wounds she had left on him. Lina looked down at his wrists and then back up to his eyes.

"Ya know, any other woman done that ta me, she's be out on her ass."

"You grabbed my neck, beside this is my home." She smiled at him, somehow feeling stronger and more courageous.

"True that, I guess." He huffed out another small laugh. "Shit is gonna get rough Lina, I'm gonna get rough," he glanced at her, "rougher. I ain't an easy man…ever…but it might be worse for a while."

"I jus' wanted ya to know, I ain't gonna go after ya like that." He gestured at her wounds. "Daryl wouldn' let himself either. OK?"

"I know, I think…I just…can't help it."

Merle rubbed his face. "We went there, already. The whole towns gonna know 'bout us. I need ya to KNOW not think. Ya gonna have ta trust us and I ain't gonna earn it."

Lina took in a deep breath. "I do know and…." She hesitated, unsure of how to say what she felt without being too emotional.

"It's just…you and Daryl…you have earned it, my trust. I'm Johnny's mother, you'll watch out for me."

She looked away, embarrassed, missing the look of annoyance that passed quickly across Merle's face.

"Alrigh' lets go see those fuckin' movies ya keep yammerin' about."

Merle followed her out of the room giving Daryl a quick nod and a frown before settling on the floor in front of Lina. She happily pressed play on the remote and "The Muppet's Christmas Carol" came on screen. Merle leaned his head back onto her knees and nudged her.

"Scratch my head, if I gotta watch this shit." Lina looked down at Merle's head confused. Daryl huffed next to her. Getting impatient he grabbed her hand and plopped it on his head moving it back and forth.

"Scratch it." Lina began scratching his head, embarrassed at first, then absent mindedly as she got more engrossed in the movie.

Both Daryl and Johnny loved the movie, though Daryl tried to hide his laughs and grins. Merle was snoring within the first fifteen minutes, but would wake anytime Lina tried to stop scratching his head.

They decided to order pizza before they popped in the next DVD, each taking a bathroom break. Merle was feeding Johnny when the pizza arrived. Lina was in the restroom so Daryl opened the door. Glenn the local pizza boy's eyes opened wide when Daryl opened the door; they nearly popped out of their sockets when they spotted Merle on the couch feeding Johnny. Both Dixons laughed heartily at his comical reaction.

"How much boy." Daryl barked.

"I….uh….fi…fifteen." Glenn stammered. Daryl paid him and shut the door on his shocked face. Lina walked out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" she eyed them curiously.

"Had to be there." Daryl chuckled.

"Just put on ya damn movie and get over here an scratch my head." Merle yawned.

That night Merle snuck out of the bedroom with two presents under his arm. He was startled to find Daryl already placing presents of his own under the tree. He placed his gifts next to his brothers.

"It all feels so fuckin' normal. We ain't supposed to be here doin' this." Merle whispered.

"It ain't though." Daryl glanced at his older brother "We shared a woman and now were sharin' a kid. Ain't normal.

Merle shrugged "For us."

"Ya want her don' ya."

Merle didn't answer his brother or look at him.

"What 'bout ya?"

Daryl didn't answer either.

"Night Bro."

"Night baby brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning and very bad memories

Lina awoke Christmas morning feeling rested and refreshed. It was the first night since her incident with David that she hadn't had a nightmare, at least not one that she could remember. She was snuggled in Merle's arms so tightly that her ribs were beginning ache, gently she grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm off from around her. Merle grunted and rolled onto his back, quietly slipping off the bed she walked over to her small bedroom closet.

Merle felt her as soon as she got out of bed and opened one eye to find her getting on her hands and knees rummaging around in her closet, ass up invitingly. Opening both eyes he put both hands behind his head and settled down to enjoy the view.

Noticing a shadow out of the corner of his eye and found Daryl at the bedroom door looking at him with a small smirk. Merle gave his brother a wide grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha there you are," Lina's muffled voice floated out of the closet. Backing out on her hands and knees she startled at finding both brothers staring at her.

"I thought you two were still asleep." She stated weakly

"What's that?" Daryl gestured at the two small brightly wrapped gifts in her hand.

Lina looked down at the presents in her hand "Don't be angry but…I….well…Johnny got you guys something."

She kept her eyes glued to her lap, hiding her red cheeks behind a curtain of hair.

"Yeah, we got ya some stuff too. " Merle clapped his hands together, "Let's get this party started."

The three of them made their way into the living room to wake Johnny. Lina found the present she had bought her son and handed it over to Merle who had the grumpy child on his lap(the child was clearly not going to be a morning person). Johnny's mood brightened as soon as he realized he could destroy the pretty paper and bow. Pleased with the black truck Lina had bought him, he refused to be dissuaded from his new toy even to open another present.

Sighing, Lina decided to give the Dixon's the presents she bought them.

"You guys might as well open yours. He'll lose interest in a while and then we can give him your gifts."

Merle's eyes lit up, "Give it here then woman." He beckoned with his hand.

Lina handed him and Daryl their gifts. Johnny chose that exact moment to tire of his truck and yanked Merle's gift from his hand, ripping the paper eagerly.

"Hey," Merle complained. Johnny stared at the silver rectangle in his hand for a moment before dropping it in his father's lap and reaching for more presents. Merle picked up the small object and turned it over in his hand.

It was a silver keychain, the kind they sold at the mall that could be personalized. Sure enough Lina had had it engraved.

**I LOVE YOU DADDY!**

**Johnny D.**

Merle swallowed a lump in his throat and looked over at his brother. Daryl had a silver lighter with the same engraving. Merle watched as Daryl's Adams apple bobbed up and down once quickly.

"I'm sorry if it's not something you guys would use." Lina wasn't sure how to take their silence.

"I don't really know you guys that well, even considering everything. I just figured…Merle loves his bike and Daryl you smoke more than Merle…I don't know…"

"Shut up girl. Why you apologizin' all the damn time? It's good." Merle barked out.

"Yeah, done good." Daryl whispered, "Now Merle can't take my lighters no more." He said much louder.

"Oh good," Lina breathed out, relieved. She turned back around to find another gift for Johnny to open. The brothers gave each other a look behind her back.

"Uh…" Lina looked up at Merle. "You really did get me something." She looked down at the medium sized present in her hand.

"Said I did, didn't I." Merle leaned forward and grabbed the present he got for Johnny from under the tree. "Here ya go son, settle down." the boy grinned and stopped his fussing.

"Open it." He ordered her. Johnny already playing with the chopper Merle bought him was calm enough to let Merle watch Lina open his gift.

She opened the present slowly. It was wrapped in newspaper and tapped almost to the point of being nearly impossible to get into. She sucked in a breath as pulled off the last of paper. Merle had bought her a book. It wasn't just any book either, it was the next book in the series she had been reading. She looked up at him in shock.

"What? Ain't like ya make ya hobby a secret." Merle smirked, " 'sides, them book are pretty good, wanna know what happened." He began rolling the bike all over Johnny's arms making him laugh.

"You've been reading them?" Lina laughed.

Merle turned away from playing with Johnny, "Yah surprised?" he looked offended.

"Merle's always liked to read." Daryl kept his eyes on his lighter.

"I just didn't know. Thank you Merle." She smiled down at her gift. "You can borrow any book you like."

"Open mine now." Daryl reached around her and brought out a rectangular thin box.

Daryl had wrapped his box in a plastic bag, but was much easier to open. Lina was surprised again at the thoughtfulness of the gift. Daryl had gotten her a silver bookmark decorated with a purple L in rhinestones.

"Thank you! Did the two of you plan these?" Lina couldn't believe how perfect both their gifts were.

"Naw," Daryl answered her, "Give Johnny my gift for he starts screamin'."

Lina handed Johnny the last gift under the tree. He happily ripped open the package to find a couple of stuffed squirrels. She watched as her son threw his squirrels at Daryl, laughing as he made his father retrieve them. She felt a warmness spread throughout her chest, it was like a normal happy family her son had his father or fathers and they all cared for one another. She could feel the grin on her face until her eye caught hold of a pair of sunglasses resting on the armrest of the couch. They were David's _How had she not noticed them until now?_ The smile froze on her face and the warmth was replaced by a deep chill.

The images of David's snarling face and harsh voice flooded her mind

_"Why do you insist on being such a stupid bitch? Huh! Ain't nobody ever gonna want you! You're lucky I'm giving you a shot!"_

Lina looked down at her presents, they had made her so happy just moments before. Now she remembered, it was all for Johnny, they all tolerated each other for Johnny. If it wasn't for her son this would just be another lonely day. The Dixon's would not have even acknowledge their indiscretions with her.

_"Your ugly, stupid, a terrible fuck, I had to do all the fuckin' work myself! You better shape up Lina! Next time I won't be so nice!" Every other word punctuated by a jab to her side._

She shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of the painful memories. The Dixon's were being very nice to her, it didn't matter why. She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears, hating herself for mourning a fantasy she had conjured up in her head. David had been right about everything without ever knowing her history. His words had hurt more that the blows he rained upon her. He had fooled her into thinking he cared, that he would give her the family she always wished for, only to rip it violently from her hands. Now she was fooling herself, imagining a loving family with the Dixons, she needed to stop. They loved Johnny and that was enough; it would have to be enough.

Clearing her throat, she carefully put her presents on the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to get dressed and get started on breakfast." She turned making her way as quickly as possible to the bedroom.

Merle had noticed the change in her almost instantly. He turned to see what had caught her eye and spotted the sunglasses. Daryl loved wearing sunglasses, but these were not his. These glasses where those douche bag deals that cops and security guards wore. He knew instantly who they belonged to and what brought out the change in Lina.

"Here, take the kid." He handed Johnny over to Daryl who was still playing fetch with his son.

"What's up?"

"Be back, give us a minute."

Daryl raised an eyebrow to his brother "Why's that."

Merle let out a breath before he turned to look at his younger brother. Daryl was expecting to see a look of lust, a mischievous grin or a salacious smile, anything but the grim look of concern his brother now wore. He nodded in understanding and looked back at his son.

Merle walked into the bedroom without knocking and closed the door gently behind him. Lina was sitting on the floor, legs crossed picking at the skin on her wrists so hard she was drawing blood. Merle crouched down in front of her, dipped his head down in an effort to catch her eyes which were fixed on her bloody wrist. He placed his hands over hers, Lina stopping the nervous picking with a started jerk. She finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Hastily she wiped at the moisture on her cheeks and tried to get up. Merle stopped her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…I just…..it's stupid, I'm fine."

"Ya ain't. I know it's that prick ya were datin', So what happened?"

"I just forgot and…the glasses…I just remembered."

"What he did?"

Lina shook her head, "No, what he said." She shook her head again, "It's so stupid. He didn't say anything that wasn't true, that I didn't know already. I just…forgot for a second."

"Wha' he say?"

She shook her head again. _How could she tell him? How could she admit to Merle Dixon that she wanted him to be her family? How could she tell him that she cared for him and wished for him to care for her? She couldn't, it was stupid._

Merle sat down next to her, "I ain't leavin' till you say."

Lina let out a shaky breath. She could tell him what he said without telling him what it meant to her.

"He said I was lucky he bothered with me. He said I was stupid, ugly and a terrible fuck." She laughed a little. "He said no one would ever really want me." She rubbed at the wounds on her wrists.

"I already knew all that."

Merle's lip curled up in disgust, he could hear his father saying the same things to his mother. The memories as clear as if they just happened yesterday. His mother trying so hard to bring her son and husband some happiness, only to be knocked down physically and verbally time and time again. Lina was very much like his mother now that he thought about it.

"Ya got a kid that says different."

"Not really," she shook her head sadly, "Johnny was a mistake. You just wanted to take someone's virginity and Daryl…he was so drunk he couldn't even stand straight. It was an accident and a fluke. I'm just happy it worked out for Johnny." She wrapped her arms around her legs, rubbing her forehead on her knees. "I don't know why I'm letting it get to me. It's …I don't know."

Merle felt a sharp pang in his chest. He had treated her badly, hadn't thought at all of making her first time the least bit pleasurable.

"Only half right honey," he took a deep breath, "I think Daryls been eyein' ya for a while. He always did like the exotic kind. Tried to hide it but I could tell. I never looked at ya till that night…it's true. Didn't look at ya much then neither. I looked at ya after though, almost fucked ya on the couch, if ya remember. First night I slept ova I came ta fuck ya…passed out instead."

Rubbing his face he turned to look at her "It ain't much, Lina, but the Dixons didn't mind fuckin' ya. We ain't nice and there never was much hope we'd treat ya good, but you get treated better than the rest. Counts for somethin'."

"I told you I was being stupid. I'm sorry." Lina felt her chest ache, she wanted so much from the man sitting next to her. It was a hopeless dream.

"For fucks sake Lina! Quit apologizin'!" He couldn't help the exasperation in his voice. He sucked at this shit, and Daryl wasn't any better. Lina flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Look," he reached towards her and she flinched again. "Lina," he softened his tone, "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I know, sor…I know."

"You were fuckin' raped." He had to get it out of the way; he couldn't pussy foot around it anymore. "You can get fuckin' upset and cry an shit. I suck at helpin' ya, but fuck! I ain't gonna give ya any shit for it."

"Ok, Merle." Lina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go eat breakfast, I'm sure Daryl and Johnny are starving."

"They can wait a bit more, stay here." Merle left the room and came back quickly with the first aid kit Lina kept under the kitchen sink.

"This shit ya done to yourself is gonna get infected if we don' clean it." Merle pulled out some alcohol swabs and band aids. "You get upset if ya want, but this shit right here is the last time." He looked her dead in the eye as he gave his order. Lina smiled weakly and nodded, before reaching for an alcohol swab. Merle slapped her hand away.

"I gotcha. It's gonna sting." He wiped her wounds quickly with the alcohol, Lina hissed at the pain. Merle blew on the small circular cuts to alleviate some of the pain. Once the alcohol dried he applied the bandages with a practiced precision. Grabbing her by the hands he lifted her to her feet.

Lina looked up at him and smiled "You are good at helping Merle."

He's never been looked at the way Lina was looking at him now. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Lina gasped but didn't pull away, encouraged by this he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His tongue had just made it's first lick across her bottom lip when he heard the bedroom door open. Frustrated he straighten up and glared at his brother, who was glaring at him back.

"Johnny's hungry." Daryl's voice was cold. Lina who had been standing somewhat in shock, jumped at the mention of her son.

"Oh God! Sorry, I'll get breakfast done." She rushed out of the bedroom past Daryl.

Daryl closed the bedroom door behind her and walked to his brother.

"What the hell are ya doing?"

Merle snorted in answer "What's it look like?"

"So what? Ya think ya can just add her to the rotation?"

Merle shrugged

"Maybe I should add her ta mine too."

Merle glared at his brother "Fuck you, Daryl!"

"No, Fuck you! She ain't one of the whores we fuck around with. She can't handle it. What she do to her wrists, huh?"

"Some shit with that prick she dated. She…"

"Great," Daryl interrupted. "And you thought kissin' the chick that just got raped was a fuckin' good idea."

"You think you could do better brother?" Merle stepped up to his younger brother. "You can' even spend one fuckin' day with a chick without wantin' ta fuckin' strangle her."

"Yeah, and Ma loved how our pa came home smelling like whores every night. Ya ever been faithful bro?"

Merle growled at that "What's ya big plan then? Let her find some other asshole. Ain't gonna fly no more and ya fuckin' know it."

Daryl stepped away rubbing his face. "Fuck! We'll sort this shit out later. I gotta fuckin' think."

"That's ya fuckin' problem baby brother." Merle walked past him "Ya think 'stead of doin'."

Daryl grabbed his brother's arm, "She's been through enough, Merle."

"You think I don't know that! I've been sleepin' with her, hearing her fuckin' nightmares, I came in here to find her with her wrist all screwed up." Merle growled in his face.

That stopped Daryl in his tracks. He had been thinking of all the ways Merle would screw up, that he didn't notice all the things he was doing right. Merle had been doing things for Lina he'd never seen him do for anyone besides himself and their mama. He let go of his brother's arm, sneering at him one last time Merle walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and fist fights

The brothers walked out of the room to the smell of bacon and eggs. Johnny was sitting down gleefully gnawing on a cracker. Merle walked passed Lina eying her ass as he went by, just to get a rise out of his brother.

Daryl scowled at him and stopped to take Lina's wrists in his hand.

"Why'd ya do this?" He looked at her closely, if this was just for attention, they were going to have some serious problems.

"I didn't mean too…I was just," Lina shifted around nervously. Daryl usually avoided touching her, almost as much as Merle went out of his way to touch her. "I was just remembering and when I looked down…." She hoped Daryl wasn't angry with her, and she was embarrassed he had just seen his brother kissing her. They were practically living together right now and it made things awkward.

Daryl rubbed a thumb over the bandages, Merle had done a good job patching her up, but he'd had lots of practice. Letting go of her wrist he gave her a small nod.

"Alright then, no more of this right?

"No, I …..no."

"OK, So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I bought a ham and some stuff to make apple pie for dinner." She began plating their breakfast.

"Apple pie? Did ya get ice cream?" Daryl's sweet tooth perking up at the thought.

"Yes," She smiled

Merle snorted from the couch "You're gonna get fuckin' fat. Hey, did ya get me stuff for mac and cheese? You know I like me your mac and cheese, woman." Lina could hear the threat in his voice, if Daryl got what he wanted and Merle didn't, it wouldn't be pretty. Luckily, Lina had remembered how much he loved mac and cheese and gotten everything to make it just how he liked.

"Yes, Merle, I even got extra cheese."

"That's my girl." Merle smiled and turned his attention back to the tv.

It was Daryl's turn to snort. "Yeah, **I'm** gonna get fat."

"In a bit Johnny and I will get ready and go to Church, then when I get back I'll get started on dinner."

"Church?" Daryl moved to sit next to Merle on the couch. "I ain't goin' ta that."

"mmmm me neither." Merle mumbled out.

Lina laughed as she put their plates down in front of them. "Don't worry, didn't expect you too. There's a couple of Christmas movies on top of the TV if you guys need something to watch."

"Alrigh' woman, now what cha got." Merle got up and grabbed the two movies from on top of the television.

Grinning he handed them to Daryl. "Gremlins and Die Hard," he let out a booming laugh and threw his arm around Lina's shoulders. "I think I might love ya baby girl."

The Dixons went immediately into an argument as to which movie to watch first. Daryl won and they popped Gremlins into the DVD player. Lina could not possible eat and watch that movie at the same time so she retreated into her bed room to get Johnny and herself ready for Church.

She dressed Johnny in brand new slacks and a black shirt, complete with a bright red tie. He looked very handsome and seemed to know it giving Lina a smirk that reminded her of Daryl.

Shaking her head she began to dress herself. She had splurged a little and bought herself a dress. She'd never really gone to Church before but it was something she felt she should do now that she had Johnny, she wanted to thank God for her son. Her dress was a deep blue wrap around with silver accents around the neckline and side tie. She only had one pair of black high heels so she slipped those on as well before applying some make-up. She never wore much, just lipstick, eyeliner and mascara, but today she applied some foundation in an effort to hide the bruises around her neck. It wasn't entirely successful but as long as nobody looked too close it would work. She was never one to like the way she looked in anything, but she thought she did a good job on this outfit. It was nice enough for their first trip to Church. Picking up Johnny she felt throbbing in her sides and walked out into the kitchen to take some pain medication.

Daryl looked up "How many times do we have'ta tell ya not to pick Joh…." He stopped mid-sentence as he took her outfit in. He smacked Merle on the arm and nodded toward Lina. Merle turned to look at him annoyed until he caught sight what his brother was staring at.

Lina looked beautiful, she could be on the cover of a magazine as far as Merle was concerned. Daryl was amused to see Merle with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Lina was unaware of the reaction to her outfit as she searched around the small kitchen for the pain killers and Johnny's traveling snacks.

"I think the services is only an hour, I'll come back and start on dinner after. It might take a while." She called out as she rummaged around the cabinets over the kitchen counter.

"NO!" Merle barked out. Daryl and Lina both turned to look at him startled at the tone of his voice.

"Ya ain't goin' out like that."

Lina looked down at the dress she had been somewhat proud of just a moment before.

"Your tits are all hangin' out! What the fuck Lina?" Merle growled out at her.

Daryl couldn't believe his brothers reaction. He usually loved showing off the women he fucked. Merle didn't do jealous, but here he was pissed that Lina was showing the tiniest bit of cleavage.

"She looks fine, Merle." Daryl told his brother softly

"Bullshit! She goes out like that an Im'a have ta beat another fucker who's tryin' ta rape her."

Lina's eyes widened in shock and hurt, she opened her mouth to say something but her mind was a total blank.

"I'll fuckin' go," Merle got up and headed to the bedroom, "I'm not goin' in though!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Lina stood with her hand over her mouth as she studied her outfit. She felt horrible, she had really thought she did a good job. The dress had been on sale for half off, maybe now she knew why.

Daryl could see the self-doubt creep into her eyes and moved quickly to fix what Merle had done.

"Ya look good, Lina. Merle is just bein' Merle. He… ya know… wouldn't be carin' if ya looked like shit."

Lina looked up at Daryl. "Do you really think so…I…I don't look like a…you know?"

"A slut?" Daryl laughed "No Lina, ya don't."

"Your gonna have to get useta us Lina. Merle…..fuck…me too, we don' hand out compliments. You're a good girl; we know."

"Not really, I slept with both of you." Lina whispered, "I wouldn't blame you, if you guys thought I was a slut."

Daryl rubbed his face "Naw Lina, we took advantage of ya cause we could. Ya didn't know shit, ya still don't. I told ya we ain't nice. Don't forget that."

Lina looked down as he gave his speech. She thought they were nice, they had been nice to her. Maybe they had taken advantage of her but they could have been so much worse. The bedroom door slammed open as Merle marched out with a bundle of clothes under his arm.

"I need a shower, be ready in 20." He made his way to the bathroom.

"But, were gonna be late." Lina stammered

"Then we'll be fuckin' late Lina!" Merle bellowed from behind the bathroom door.

Daryl laughed and took Johnny out of the carrier Lina had put him in.

"Might as well relax, if ya go without him there'll be hell to pay."

"Why does he care?" she mumbled

Daryl didn't answer her, it wasn't his place. He and Merle were going to have to sit down and work some shit out. He watched as Lina sat on the couch her leg bobbing up and down nervously. He knew that whatever he and Merle decided they wouldn't get much fight from her. She was happy to have them in her life, while any other woman would be tearing her hair out. He was pretty sure if the Dixons decided to pull up stakes now and leave her, she would be devastated. The first woman in history who didn't want to see the back of them. Lina would accept all of him if he offered it, what Daryl needed to figure out was how much of Lina he wanted in his life. Sharing himself with any woman for more than the hour, or so, it took to fuck was a strange idea.

They were ten minutes late for Church so Lina had to stand in the back with Johnny, which she wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't been wearing heels. Merle stayed outside smoking a cigarette with Daryl, who decided at the very last second that he should go too. Lina tried to ignore all the looks she was getting. She figured that rumors of her and the Dixons where running around town already and the glares she was getting from Jennifer warned her that the gossip was traveling fast. She was use to the looks and snide comments and kept her head held high. Johnny babbled in his carrier, he seemed to love the music and Lina decided she would come to Church more often.

Once Mass ended she picked the carrier up wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs. _She really should listen to the brothers and take it easy._ As soon as she got out the front door Daryl took Johnny from her and they began making their way to Lina's car.

"Well looky what we have here." A high pitch voice rang out across the parking lot. Lina didn't bother turning around, she knew Jennifer wasn't going to let her go without some remark.

"The freak and her brat." Merle stiffened up beside Lina and turned around, Daryl who had been walking in front of her also stopped in his tracks.

"I'd be careful if I were you Jennifer." Merle warned her slowly, with his eyes he motioned to Daryl. Lina who was staring at Jennifer didn't notice. Jennifer got the message, assuming the baby was off limits but Lina was fair game as usual. She felt relieved, the kid must be Daryl's. She didn't want Merle, not really, but he had always been there. He gave her drugs and they fucked. Sure he let his brother fuck her too and he messed around with other girls in the club, but he always took her home if she approached him. She felt he was hers in a way, and mistakenly thought Merle felt the same way about her. She focused her attention on Lina

"What the hell are ya wearin'? Ya really think anyone want ta see ya tiny titties?" She giggled at her own joke, sticking her ample chest out.

Lina sighed in relief, Jennifer was going to start in on her. She could ignore that, it was Johnny who was off limits and she was feeling too sore and tired to fight right now. Turning around she began to head towards her car again, but stopped when neither brother followed.

"Shut it Jennifer." Merle was glaring daggers into Jennifer's skull.

"Ya can't tell me ya gonna defend that bitch, just cause Daryl fucked her?"

Merle felt Daryl move forward and considered taking Johnny from him and letting him handle Jennifer his way. He mentally shook his head, Daryl would feel like shit after, it was the one thing he'd inherited from his father, the one thing he avoided at all costs. Merle had inherited every other bad habit their daddy had, except this one, it was the one good thing about him. He stepped in-between Daryl and Jennifer. For both his and Daryl's sake he needed to take care of this.

"I got her," he told Daryl. Jennifer was staring at the younger Dixon with wide scared eyes. She hadn't expected the look of hatred that marred his features. When Merle turned to look at her she was shocked to see the same look in his. _For Lina? Why?_

"I ain't gonna tell you again." Merle stood in front of Jennifer. "Last warnin' Jennifer, Lina and Johnny are off limits." Turning he grabbed his brother by the arm and began to lead him away.

"Fuck her," Jennifer screamed, embarrassed that Merle had cut her down in front of the whole church, which consisted of most of the town, it being Christmas and all. She rushed at Lina and shoved her into the side of the car. Lina screamed in pain as her ribs crashed into the passenger door. That was all it took for both Dixons to snap. Daryl who was nearest, grabbed Jennifer by the arm with the hand that wasn't holding Johnny and threw her violently. Merle who was about ready to do the same thing watched her land two cars down with satisfaction. Before he could really appreciate the spectacle of Jennifer splayed out on the asphalt in her too short skirt, her brother and father made a run for Daryl.

"Watch Lina and Johnny!" Merle shouted out to Daryl as he stood in front of the two charging men. He quickly stuck his leg out in front of Sean, Jennifer's father, using his momentum he grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him down on the ground, the older man got the wind knock out of him. He left the man gasping on the floor, reaching out quickly to grab the second, younger man by the arm as he tried to run past him. Merle yanked him back around throwing him over his hip and dropping him on top of his father. He leaned down and gave him one good punch on the side of his face, knocking him out cold. He got up gasping and looked around at the crowd that had gathered.

"Let's get it clear, leave Lina and Johnny the FUCK alone, unless ya wanna answer to me and Daryl." He didn't bother to wait for an answer before turning to help Lina up. Daryl was holding the baby carrier and glaring at the crowd, until they began to slowly walk away. Nobody even dared to help any of the people still lying on the floor.

"Lina are you OK," Merle's concerned voice brought Daryl out of his anger.

Lina was still on the floor, trying desperately to regulate her breathing through the pain. Merle reached into his pocket and brought out one of his "magic pills"

"Here take this," He handed her the pill and she swallowed it dry, desperate for some relief.

"Let's go home and check her out." Daryl said with a hint of panic. "That fuckin' slut might have done more damage."

They quickly loaded up Johnny into the back seat and sped home.

Merle helped her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed as Daryl took the sleeping Johnny from his carrier and put him in his crib. He went into the bed room to find that Merle still hadn't looked at Lina's ribs. She was seated on the edge of the bed, her breathing becoming much more normal.

"We still gotta check her Merle. " Merle looked up at Daryl with a pained look on his face.

"You check, I'm gonna get something from the car." He stood up quickly and exited the bed room.

Daryl was surprised at Merle's reaction and looked to Lina to see if she was comfortable with this arrangement. Lina was so out of it with the drugs and the pain she wasn't very aware of anything that had been happening since Jennifer slammed her into the car.

"Lina? I need to check you, OK?" She gave him a slight nod that sent her swaying.

Daryl undid the knot on the side of her dress and opened it up leaving Lina exposed in her black bra and underwear. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on her ribs. He felt along the left side where she had hit the car, she hissed in pain but he did not feel a severe break.

"I think you just bruised them again, maybe a fracture." She didn't bother answering.

Daryl looked at her and felt his cock stir. She looked so vulnerable and sweet, being half naked didn't help matters either. Daryl understood now why Merle had taken off, she elicited a strong reaction in him, a mixture of pity and arousal, and restraint was never Merle's strong suit. He laid Lina gently on her back and covered her quickly with a throw blanket.

"Sleep for a bit, the drugs will help." Lina closed her eyes and he walked out the door. Merle was not inside the trailer so he went outside to look for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl puts an "offer" out to Merle, or is it a shove?

Merle was sitting on the tail gate of Daryl's beat up truck, smoking a cigarette and breaking David's sunglasses piece by piece. He didn't look up when Daryl walked up to him and leaned against the side of the truck. His heart was racing and the concern he was feeling for Lina wasn't sitting right with him. He'd always used women for play and nothing more.

He'd known Jennifer intimately for more years than he'd known of Lina's existence. Jennifer was a few years older than Lina and only went to school with her because like Daryl she'd flunked several times. Merle could remember her when she first started stripping at his favorite club. The naughty school girl bit even sweeter because she was actually still in high school. He had fucked her right away and they settled into a routine that had lasted a little over a decade.

Lina hadn't even been on his radar until she began working at the bar. _He'd fucked Lina one time, kissed her what? Twice?_ _How could he be so fucking attached as to choose her so completely over another?_ Especially since that other, put out on the regular. He had been sitting outside trying to figure out what the fuck was going on in his head. He knew it wasn't only Johnny, it was Lina herself. What he couldn't figure out was, why.

"Why'd ya fuck her Daryl?" Merle looked bitterly at his younger brother.

Daryl kept his eyes even with the older man, "I wanted to, I wanted to for a long time. You beat me to it."

"Then why the fuck didn't ya?" Merle was getting angry.

"You know why."

"Cause you're a pussy?"

"Fuck you, Merle. You know the shit storm ya woulda caused."

"Obviously not!"

"What does it fuckin' matter now anyway? I did…WE did, it's done."

Merle laughed, "If our pa could see us now boy! Fighting over a girl," he chuckled "A very not white girl! Fuck, he'd tear us a new one."

"He'd tear us a new one either way." Daryl didn't laugh with his brother. Merle looked like he was about to break down. This was not something he'd ever seen or ever wanted to see outta Merle.

"Yeah, Yeah, guess you're right."

"We ain't fightin', Merle. Least I ain't."

"What are we doin' Daryl. I just threw away my regular pussy for pussy I ain't even fuckin'. Shit! I'm sharin' pussy I ain't even fuckin'."

Neither Dixon was good at this sort of thing, stating their true feelings, but after 31 years of living with Merle he knew it wasn't the pussy he was worried about.

"I'll step aside."

"What?"

"I'll step aside, if it's Lina ya want. I ain't steppin' aside with Johnny, but Lina…yeah." Daryl could see the affect this was having on Merle, and hoped in his heart, that this dream of having a family, that Merle had always had, had and would never admit to, could change his brother for the better. Daryl never wanted that, he wanted to be a better man, he didn't want to be trash, but a family had never come into the equation. He wanted Johnny, he wanted to fix the Dixon line and have the abuse end with him and Merle. He liked Lina, and desired her, but for his brother he could walk away from her. He hadn't let himself get close to her, the way Merle had.

"Just like that little brotha?" Merle looked at him suspiciously.

"Naw, not just like that. Ya know Lina ain't Jen, or Gloria, or Stacy or any other bitches we been fuckin'. Ya can't treat her better than our pa treated our mama then just leave her ta me."

"What about you, you ain't any better."

"I would be, for Johnny. The bullshit ends with us and Lina's bullshit ends with Lina. Johnny will have it better than all of us no matter what I gotta do."

Merle threw the broken pieces of sunglasses out into the yard. His mind was racing, Daryl was handing Lina over on a silver platter and Merle really wanted to take her. He wanted to take her so bad it was overwhelming. He decided to focus on what was comfortable, what he knew and understood about himself and Lina.

"All I want to do is fuck that girl in there." He laughed bitterly, "Maybe all I need is ta get it outta my system. I can't fuckin' find out though, not the way she is now."

"Ya really think that's what it is?"

"Fuck should I know. I don't do this shit!"

"So ya gonna go in there fuck her and walk the fuck away? Let me have her?"

"I just said I can't, she's all fucked up."

"Right. You're forgettin' one thing."

"Wha's that Daryl?"

"Ya already fucked her. Why ain't it outta your system."

Merle turned to look at his brother. _Fucker had a damn point._

"I don't know how ta do this. This shit right here is fer pussies." Merle got up and started pacing.

"I ain't gonna be wrapped around some bitches finger! Not now! Not eva!"

"Shit, Merle! Ya know she ain't even gonna try that shit. She wouldn' even think ta do it."

"Don't matter," Merle sat back down, letting out a breathy laugh. "Ain't nobody gonna touch her for a while."

"I'm stayin' tonight, I'll be gone tomorrow," Daryl stepped up to his brother. "You can stay with her, if ya get tired, I'll step in."

Daryl turned and began walking back to the trailer.

"Hey Darylina!" Merle called after him.

He turned "Yeah."

Merle took a deep breath "Find out if they hirin' at that garage of yours."

Daryl turned back around so that his brother couldn't see the grin on his face, "Yep." He called over his shoulder.

Merle sat for a few moments after his brother left "Shit" he breathed. He was in it deep now.

He couldn't bring himself to go back inside the trailer just yet. He stared at Lina's bedroom window and thought of the woman inside. She was hurting bad, all because some tramp he use to fuck thought she had some claim over him. He still couldn't understand why Jen didn't and Lina did. _Maybe it's like Daryl says. She ain't never tried ta claim me, never tried ta control me. FUCK! That shit might change if he went through with what he was considerin'._ Daryl wouldn't wait around for very long for him to make up his mind. Lina had to heal, he had a couple of months… _maybe._

Finally he made the walk back inside the trailer. Daryl and Johnny were sitting on the couch watching Gremlins; Merle gave Johnny a playful bop on the nose before heading into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to a sleeping Lina. He carefully removed the blanket that Daryl had covered her with. He took in a deep breath at the sight of her with her dress open revealing her simple black bra and underwear. He gently ran his fingers up her lean thigh till he got to her hip. His arousal at seeing her half naked evaporated at the sight of the fading finger shaped bruises marring her skin there. He let his hands travel further up to caress her left side. The bruises on her left ribs were significantly darker than the ones on her right. Anger at Jennifer flared up inside him again, there had been no reason for the cruelty she had shown Lina, then again Lina had suffered this kind of treatment all her life. Merle had witnessed her get harassed week after week when she worked at the bar, he had witnessed it, ignored it, even laughed at it a couple of times. Now everything had changed. _Am I really willing to fight the whole town for her?_ He caressed the bruises on her side again. _Yeah, I ain't got a choice on that no more._

Lina stirred and opened her eyes. "Merle?" she tried to sit up and hissed in pain.

"Lay down honey, you been busted up pretty bad."

"What happened? I was walking to the car and.. Did I fall?" Lina scrunched up her brows in confusion.

"Jennifer pushed you."

She nodded weakly "Yeah, she's never liked me much."

"Don't worry 'bout her. Don't worry 'bout any of them." Merle realized his hand was still on her naked side and tried to subtly move it to his lap. Lina noticed and her eyes widened noticeably.

Having been caught, Merle decided to cover her with the blanket again. "We took care of Jennifer and her family, they won't be bothering you no more."

"I'm sorry."

"Wha?" Merle couldn't believe she was apologizing as she lay there beat the fuck up.

"I know, you and Jennifer, were…are something. I don't want to cause trouble for you." She sat up slowly.

"Lina, lay the fuck down."

"I have to get dinner ready."

"Jesus woman!" Merle wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "We got that shit don' fuckin' worry, and do not apologize for Jennifer. That bitch ain't shit! Never was!" He made sure to look Lina in the eye.

"I don' answer to nobody."

"I don't want to cause you guys any trouble. I don't care what they say or do, I just ignore them."

"Just ignorin' them ain't my style, sweetheart. I like the fightin', keeps me limber. Now, go back ta sleep, we'll figure somethin' out for food."

"I ruined Christmas for Johnny and you guys." Lina was looking at the closed bedroom door, trying to figure out a way to carry out her original plans.

"Shut up, Lina. Johnny's too young ta give a shit and Daryl and me can survive another day without ham. 'sides there's always next year."

Lina glanced at him then looked down at her lap. Merle could tell with just that quick glance that she had very little faith in their being around next year.

"We ain't goin' no where Lina." Merle got up from the bed, "I'll come get ya in a couple of hours."

He helped her lay back down before heading back out into the living room with Daryl and Johnny.

"Dinners off, we gotta find somethin' else." He sat next to his brother.

"She still bad?" Daryl asked, understanding but lamenting the loss of the apple pie.

"Left side looks all screwed up. She should'na been doin' all this shit ta begin with."

Daryl got up. "I'll go to the gas station an gets some chips and coke. There's shit ta make sandwiches in the fridge."

"Grab some more beer. I'm getting' drunk tonight."

Daryl placed Johnny on the floor and let him crawl around, "Watch him, he's starting ta wanna climb shit." Grabbing the keys to the truck he was out the door letting it slam behind him.

Merle smiled down at the little troublesome boy as he managed to grab his knee and haul himself up off the floor. Johnny looked up at Merle and smiled, his eyes crinkling up and almost disappearing. To Merle he looked just like a tanned Daryl, all he was missing was the blond hair and a couple of moles. Johnny kissed Merle's knee and let himself fall back down on his butt with a plop before racing off on all fours to pull ornaments from the tree.

"That's ma boy." Merle grinned


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

Daryl walked into the gas station and immediately felt on edge. He looked around the small store and noticed Lenny, Merle's supplier, looking at him from the beer section. He could see a deep scowl on the tall man's face. Taking a deep breath he walked over, grateful that Lenny was on his own for once. He reached the fridge where Merle's favorite beer was kept, and grabbed a 30 pack without looking at the lanky asshole that was staring holes into the back of his head.

"This shit I hear true?" Lenny snarled out at him.

"Wha' shits that?" Daryl squared his shoulders. Lenny and him had gotten into it before, and the only thing that had saved Lenny from hospitalization was his goons jumping in and stopping the fight. No one was scared of Lenny on his own, his family connections in the drug business put up with him because he was blood, that was the only thing that kept the stupid redneck in practice.

"I'm hearing he's mixin' it up with other races." Lenny stated in a more PC version than what he had originally planned. The look Daryl was giving him ran his blood cold.

"Yeah, and?"

"Can't have dat. I run a white only business." Lenny wasn't going to back down on that. Merle was out, his family wouldn't like it, but shit, he wasn't gonna mess with no injun lover.

Daryl sniffed "Fine, I'll let him know."

"Won't be supplying him neither." Lenny hated Merle, hated that his family trusted the older man more than they trusted him.

Daryl laughed out loud at that, "You can go ahead and tell him that yourself. Think I don't know your game. Merle's gone ta prison for your family, think he don't know y'all mix up your business with other races all the damn time in there? He done the deals."

"Prisons different."

"Ain't, and your family don' give a shit who Merle's fuckin', but it don't matter, he's gonna be workin' with me now. Don't need ya or ya shit, nothin' but trouble." Daryl knocked him on the shoulder as he passed by him to get to the chips.

"So long as we're clear," Lenny tried to sound tough. "He's out."

"Whatever." Daryl paid for his things and left.

Daryl walked into the trailer to find Merle stretched out on the couch with Johnny asleep on his chest as he watched Die Hard. The trailer was a wreck, ornaments littered the floor and apparently Johnny had gotten into the DVD's, lucky for Lina he hadn't figured out how to open them yet.

"What the fuck Merle!"

"Shhhh your gonna wake 'em." Merle hissed

"He been zoomin' around like a damn tornado. He almost pulled the damn tree down." Despite his complaining, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Daryl picked Johnny up off Merle and set him gently in the crib.

"He's out growin' this."

"Yeah, no room fer anythin' bigger in here." Merle had some thoughts running around his head about that, but he wasn't quite ready to voice them.

"I ran into Lenny."

He noticed Merle sit up and lean forward at that news.

"And what he have ta say?"

"Says your out. "Mixing it up with other races" ain't allowed in the business accordin' ta him."

"That a fact." Merle leaned back. "Fuck it, was out any damn way. You gonna get me that job right?"

"You're better than anyone they got…..taught me, Tom will give ya a chance."

"Good. That stupid ass fucks been tryin' ta get me out forever. Dumb fuck thinks what I do is easy...he'll learn."

"One more thing." Daryl eyed his brother, "He said you was cut off, ain't gonna supply you no more."

Merle rubbed his face vigorously. "You love that shit don't ya?"

"Ain't my choice, but I ain't gonna cry 'bout it. Be better for Johnny if ya ain't doin' that shit."

"Been cuttin' down for a while, 'bout five months."

"yeah" Daryl had noticed, but cutting down wasn't stopping.

"If I gotta do this cold turkey, I ain't gonna be workin' for a while."

"I'll figure things out with tha garage, you just worry 'bout where ta detox."

"I'll stay here, Lina can help me."

"What 'bout Johnny, ya can't detox with him around."

"Ain't like I get violent or nothin'" Merle was annoyed at Daryl thinking he would hurt his own kid.

"I ain't a fuckin tweeker. Just gonna have a rough week or so."

Daryl thought about that for a bit, it was true, Merle liked his drugs but he wasn't a full blown addict just yet.

"Fine, but if shit gets too hard, ya gotta come back home." He had witnessed Merle in detox before, he wasn't pleasant to be around, but he mostly slept and bitched a lot. He had never seen him get violent, he was violent on drugs not detoxing from them, but there was a first time for everything.

"Yeah, let's eat." Merle got up and was surprised to see Lina open the bedroom door in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey, honey how ya doin'?"

"I'm OK, a little hungry."

"We're gonna make some sandwiches. Sit down." Daryl helped her sit on the couch, while Merle unpacked the chips and beer. He cracked open a cold one before putting the rest of the case in the refrigerator.

"Cooking is thirsty work." He rummaged around the drawers he brought out some turkey slices, swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, and mustard. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a knife and began making sandwiches for them all.

Lina watched him from her spot on the couch with Daryl. He sliced the tomatoes like he was killing a small animal and she was sure he licked the knife he used to spread the mayo and mustard at least twice. It was a little gross and a little adorable at the same time. By the time he had finished making all the sandwiches, Merle was on his fourth beer, that, coupled with the beer he drank while waiting on Daryl gave him a good buzz.

"Here ya'll go." He set the plates with the sandwiches in front of them and opened the bag of chips, instead of pouring some on each of their plates he threw the open bag on the coffee table and sat on the floor next to Lina.

They ate mostly in silence as they watched another movie. Lina noticed the split knuckles on Merle's right hand and wondered if she should ask about it. She watched him chug another beer and decided against it. Whatever had happened it probably wasn't any of her business. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, they watched movies, Johnny had a temper tantrum when neither Merle nor Daryl allowed Lina to pick him up. Daryl ended up taking him for a walk in the stroller to settle him down.

"Fuck," Merle said as he sat on the couch that Daryl just vacated. "First Christmas in years where I ain't high and laid."

"You could go out, I don't mind, I can still take care of Johnny. I'm not that bad and it's almost his bed time anyway."

  
"I don't need your damn permission woman." Merle growled out to her.

Lina didn't answer, instead she gave him that creepy expressionless stare of hers. The one she gave people when they were being mean and unreasonable. Merle stared at her back.

"So are you going?"

"No."

They continued to stare at each other. Merle leaned in to kiss her without thinking, but caught himself just in time. He got up and got himself another beer. He drank it all down at the refrigerator and grabbed another two before sitting down and handing one to Lina.

"Have one with me." He demanded

Lina looked at the can in her hand, social drinking, Merle was about to give her another first. Sighing he reached over and opened the can for her, he tapped her can with his "Cheers".

"Cheers" Lina said before lifting the can to her lips. She scowled at the taste, Merle let his head fall back in a booming laugh.

"Good, don't want me no goddamn drunk. Finish that one though, bad luck if ya don't."

She nodded and took another sip. Merle grinned and scooted down putting his head in her lap.

"Scratch my head." He demanded, as he flipped through the channels on tv. Lina brought the hand that wasn't holding the beer to his head. _I guess this is going to be a thing now._ She thought, she really didn't mind. Merle's hair was soft and very curly, it was kind of fun to pull the curls and watch them spring back into place.

"Oh, that's Christmas Vacation! It's pretty funny. Can we watch?" Lina was excited, the movie was just starting, the animated credits making it look like a child's movie.

"What the fuck? A Cartoon?"

"No, it's kind of raunchy actually. I think you'll like it."

"Fine, fuck it." Merle threw the remote on the coffee table and made himself comfortable.

Daryl walked in a while later to find Merle laughing and smacking Lina on the knee as he tried to catch his breath.

"Daryl! Daryl!." He gasped out "These assholes are runnin' from a squirrel.." He laughed even harder "he pushed the old lady!" he started laughing so hard at this point that he wasn't making any sound, his shoulders shook up and down as he buried his face in Lina's knee.

"What the…" Daryl looked to Lina who was grinning at the back of Merle's head. He moved so he could see the TV.

"Are they retarded? I'da had the squirrel skinned and roasted by now."

"That's what I said! Daryl wouda shot that son of a bitch in no time." Merle's face fell and he looked towards his brother with a somber expression. "Sorry brother, squirrels are high in cholesterol." He kept his calm demeanor until Daryl turned to look at him confused, then he fell back into a laughing fit.

"Is he high?" Daryl asked Lina

"I don't think so."

"I'm happy, Damn! Can't a man be happy?" he scowled up at Daryl. "Movies funny as hell."

Daryl shrugged and got a sleeping Johnny out of the stroller.

"Boy likes to be outside, as soon as I got him near the woods he stopped cryin'."

"Like father, like son." Lina said absentmindedly, she missed the strange look Merle gave her.

"Yeah." Daryl answered proudly as he sat on the floor to watch the rest of the movie with them. He was nowhere near as vocal as Merle, but Lina saw him giggle a couple of times.

Merle fell asleep immediately after the movie ended, Daryl motioned for Lina to follow him into the bedroom. She carefully slipped out from underneath Merle's head and replaced her legs with a throw pillow. She followed Daryl into the bedroom and sat on the bed as he closed the door.

"Listen, Merle's gonna go cold turkey."

"Cold turkey? Why?"

"Just some shit with his dealer, you don't need ta worry 'bout that part. The thing is, he wants to detox here and I ain't sure it's a good idea."

"Here? Why doesn't he go home, wouldn't he be more comfortable?"

Daryl laughed, "No, he wants you ta help him."

"OK, but can I do that with Johnny here? What happens when people detox?"

"It ain't been too bad before, then again he went back ta usin' pretty quickly. I got the next week off of work, figured some shit might go down and I had plenty of vacation saved up."

"It's my fault isn't it, the problem with his dealer?"

"Don't even worry 'bout it, it's better this way. Thing is, ya gonna need help and we all don't fit in here. I could take Johnny a few days."

Lina shook her head "It's bad enough when he's gone a night, I don't want him gone days."

Daryl smiled at her, she was a good mama. He walked to her dresser, leaned against it and crossing his arms. "OK, fair enough. I think ya'll need ta come stay at our place a few days then. We could both take care of Johnny and Merle, be easier that way. It may take longer than a week for Merle to get the shit outta his system, but I could help ya with the harder part in tha beginnin', then I'll help ya when I get home from work."

"Are you sure he wants my help?"

"Yeah, Lina he was gonna detox here, like I said."

At that moment the bedroom door flew open, revealing an unsteady Merle. He scowled at them, taking in the room quickly. Lina was sitting on the bed and his brother was across the room leaning against the dresser. The distance between them got Merle to relax a bit.

"What are y'all doin'?"

"We was talkin' bout your detox." Daryl smirked, he knew why his brother had come barreling into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm stayin' here."

"Naw, Lina and Johnny are comin' home with us." Lina glanced at Daryl, she hadn't exactly agreed, but she didn't think it would matter much to these two, besides Merle being off drugs could only be a good thing.

"That right, who's sleepin' where?"

"I figured Lina could sleep with you, incase ya need somthin' and Johnny could sleep with me."

"That could work." Merle said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin.

Lina watched both brothers plan her life for the next two weeks. She rubbed her brow, in her heart she knew she was the cause of this mess so she let them make their plans. She only added that she would have to come back to her trailer for a few hours a day to get some work done, considering the brothers did not have an internet connection.

Once all the details were agreed upon, Merle kicked Daryl out of the room and collapsed on the bed.

"Get on here, girlie." He grumbled into his pillow.

"I'm gonna go clean up and I'll be right back."

"No come scratch my hea….." his sentence drifting off into loud snores.

Lina shook her head and walked out into the living room. Daryl was already throwing napkins and paper plates into the trash.

"Thanks, Daryl. You don't have to, I can take care of it."

"It's ok, I got it, ain't much and I got Johnny too. Maybe you should start packin' ya won't wake Merle, he expects ta hear ya movin' round."

"Alright, I'll be back nearly every day so I don't need to pack much, mostly toiletries. Johnny's the one I need to pack carefully for."

"Yeah, don't want to be stuck drivin' back and forth if he needs somthin'." Daryl began gathering up packages of diapers, "Ya got a trash bag?"

"I got a couple of pretty big duffel bags we could use." She opened the small hall closet an pulled out the two blue bags.

Daryl worked quickly packing up all of Johnny's things, he threw in diapers, clothes, creams, shampoo, body wash and nearly all of his clothes. Lina came out of the restroom with the other bag containing her toiletries. She watched Daryl mumble to himself while he packed, trying to remember everything his son could possibly need. She had a strange feeling at the sight, nearly everything Johnny owned was in the bag Daryl held. It was almost as if he wasn't coming back, _Well if Johnny's not coming back, neither am I._ She went back and grabbed the rest of her things from the bathroom, maybe she was being silly but she wasn't taking any chances.


	15. Chapter 15

Lina woke up alone in bed, the sound of plastic rustling to her left caught her attention. Merle was seated on the floor with a huge zip lock bag on his lap. Lina could see the bag was filled with blue crystals, pill bottles, and little baggies of white powder. He was staring at the bag so intently that she was sure he didn't even realize she was awake.

"This is all of it." He said without looking at her. So he knew she was awake, she should have guessed.

She slid off the bed and onto the floor next to him. He reached into the bag and removed the three pill bottles.

"We keep these, you need the pain meds and there's also some antibiotics. I got the clap from Gloria a month ago."

Lina leaned back from him a little, mostly because she was surprised at the casual way he mentioned it. He looked at her and let out a huff that was meant to be a laugh, but didn't quite make it.

"What can I say Lina? I'm a classy guy, get me some high class broads." He turned back to the bag, moving the blue crystals around through the plastic.

"Like me?" Lina felt bad for moving away from him. "I got no room to judge."

"Not like you, ain't no reason you should've ever mixed up with a couple of losers like my brother and me."

It was Lina's turn to give a halfhearted laugh, "I'm a bigger loser than the two of you combined. If there ever was an outcast in this town, it's me. For what it's worth, I'm happy you two came into my life, gave me Johnny. I'll take whatever you and your brother want to give me." She stood up to walk out, Merle no doubt would not appreciate her sentimental speech. He grabbed her wrist before she could go.

"You really are stupid sometimes. We ain't ever leavin', not even if ya wise up and want us gone." He gave a bitter laugh and let her go. "Girl, you are stuck now. No woman escapes the Dixons once they dug their claws in, just ask my mama."

He stood up and pushed the bag into her chest. "Give that ta Daryl, don't let me see it no more. It's startin'." He picked up her duffel bag and his trash bag. "We need ta hurry this up."

She watched him go, Daryl had warned her that Merle got dark during detox. She hadn't expected this level of self-hatred, she had always bought into the mask he wore. Merle Dixon, strong, self-assured, narcissistic, and now she saw the truth. Merle was whoever he needed to be to survive, hiding his true self deep inside.

She had always suspected but now she knew, Merle wanted to be a good man, and she believed, that underneath it all, he was.

The move had been surprisingly smooth. Merle didn't have much in the way of clothes so there was plenty of room in the closet for Lina's things and the men didn't use anything but a bar of soap, which doubled as shampoo, so making room for hers and Johnny's things in the bathroom wasn't too difficult either. The trailer needed some serious cleaning and the wash needed to be done, but other than that Lina found herself settling into the Dixon's trailer easily.

Merle had been quiet as they loaded and unloaded the bags. He went straight to bed as soon as they were done, only telling Lina to "put her shit wherever and make him somethin' ta eat for later," before passing out. She looked for Daryl, to see if this was normal, she found him in their filthy kitchen with Johnny in his arms.

"He's gonna sleep and eat a lot the first couple of days. He's gonna be all doom and gloom too. Don't argue with 'em and don't try an make 'em feel better, just let it be."

"Ok, how about I make that ham, before it goes bad? I should clean first, how do you guys live like this?" Lina looked around at empty beer bottles and grime that covered most of the kitchen counters.

"It's always been a shit hole, even when Mama was alive. I guess we're use'ta it."

"Sorry, I was rude."

"Ya wanna clean up good, be my guest. I'll watch some TV with Johnny, the livin' rooms alrigh' we cleaned up when he was gonna sleep over."

"Ok, If you don't mind I'll clean the whole trailer and do the laundry too. If Johnny's going to be crawling around I'd feel better disinfecting everything, and with everything you guys have done for us, the least I could do is your laundry."

"Don't thank us yet, you haven't dealt with Merle and his shit, but like I said, have at it." Daryl headed off to the living room with Johnny in his arms.

"Oh, wait Daryl!" She ran to her purse and pulled out the bag of drugs Merle had given her earlier.

"Merle said to give you this." She handed the bag over.

"Did you drive with this Lina?"

"Uh…"

"What the fuck where you thinkin'?" he shouted making Johnny cry. Lina stepped back, Daryl had never scared her until now.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…I …..sorry, I'm not use to this sort of thing. I wasn't thinking." Lina stammered nervously.

Johnny's face was scrunched up, he shook his head back and forth angrily while he pouted at Daryl. "Naaaaa."

Daryl took a deep breath and tried to calm Johnny, "It's alright little man, Da's sorry." Johnny didn't seem convinced and smacked Daryl on the face for good measure. Daryl grabbed his little hand and kissed it, placating the little boy. He turned to the frightened woman beside him.

"He's a good boy, he defended you."

Lina leaned over and kissed Johnny, who grabbed her face and gave her and extremely sloppy kiss in return.

"Look Lina, it ain't like it was before. Everyone knows your with us now, that includes the cops, that means you gonna get pulled over a whole lot more now. You gotta be careful."

"I will, but it won't matter cause this is the last of it right?"

"I sure as hell hope so." He patted her arm quickly, giving her a small sad smile.

He went into the living room with his son and Lina began tackling the cleaning. It took her two hours to get the kitchen clean enough to cook in. She marinated the ham and stuck it in the oven, then sat at the small kitchen table to peel potatoes for mash potatoes. She figured ham, mash potatoes and maybe a couple of cans of corn could do for dinner. She wanted to get the rest of the trailer in shape by tonight and if the kitchen was any indication she had a long day ahead of her.

By the time Merle got up, Lina was done with dinner. She had just pulled the ham out of the oven when he wandered into the kitchen.

"Did we buy a new trailer?" He mumbled as he looked around the kitchen.

"I'm just cleaning up, dinner is ready, sit down. …..oh…Do you have extra sheets I'm going to wash everything?"

"Daryl and I migh' have one more set each in the closet. What ya make?"

"The ham, mash potatoes and corn…oh and the apple pie."

"No Mac'n Cheese?" he grumbled.

"I'm making it tomorrow with chicken." Lina answered.

"Well give it here." Merle sat at the table. Lina quickly fixed him a plate and then went to grab Daryl. Johnny was napping so she stripped Daryl's bed and found the spare set of sheets in the hallway closet. Once she had put fresh sheets on the bed she laid Johnny down and covered him with one of her blankets from home. She was about to go into Merle's room to strip his bed of it's sheets when she nearly bumped into his chest in the hallway.

"You gonna eat?"

"Yeah, later, I just want to get these sheets done."

"Nope," Merle grabbed her upper arm tearing the sheets away and throwing them on the floor, "You cooked this fuckin' meal and now your gonna eat it with us. Your too fuckin' skinny, ya never fuckin' take care of yourself. How are ya gonna help me if you're a weak little waif." He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her at the table. Daryl just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. His nonchalant attitude at Merle's outburst put her at ease. She guessed, in his grouchy way Merle was kinda taking care of her.

"Here," Merle dropped a loaded plate in front of her, before sitting down next to her and digging into his own plate.

"Thank you." She told him, getting only a grunt in response.

They ate in silence, Lina was surprised at how hungry she was, she managed to clean her entire plate and even eat a small slice of pie. The boys nearly ate all the rest of the pie when Daryl remembered that Johnny hadn't had any. He wrapped up the one small slice they had left and put it in the fridge for him. When everyone was done she put their dishes in the sink and went to finish what she had started in the bed rooms. Merle watched her change the sheets, as soon as he noticed her wince he grabbed the sheets from her and put them in the washer.

"We don't got a dryer, gonna have ta hang them in the bathroom. Here take these, they won't knock you out but they'll help with the pain."

She took the pills from him, "Do you need anything Merle?"

"No goin' back to sleep." He shut the door behind him.

She stood in the dark little hallway staring at the two pills he had placed in her palm.

"You don't have to do everything all at once, ya know." Daryl's voice startled her.

"What?"

"You cleaned the damn kitchen, your washin' the sheets, that's enough for today. Your gonna be here a while."

"I guess, I just want things to be ready for Johnny."

"Finish up the kitchen and laundry, and your done for today Lina. You're recovering and I need to sell the rest of Merle's shit. You and Johnny can stay in the room with Merle until I'm done, shouldn't take long."

"You're gonna sell drugs?" She did not like the idea of that.

"Gotta, if we don't get rid of that shit, he'll find it. We could use that money too. It'll be fine, I know who to call, everythin' will be gone in a couple of hours."

"Ok, I guess I don't have much of choice."

"I don't like it either, but shit gotta get done."

She nodded and made her way back to the kitchen, cleaning up as quickly as possible, she put the left overs away and washed the dishes. She checked on the sheets and was happy to see they were done. She got Daryl to help her throw them over the shower bar in the bathroom.

"Alright go get Johnny and do not come out unless you absolutely have to."

"Yes, Daryl." She grabbed her son from Daryl's bedroom and walked across the hall into Merle's. She closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. She kissed Johnny's forehead, the sooner this was done the better. She didn't like the idea of those people in the same house as her baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Lina crawled onto the bed as gently as she could, trying not to wake Merle.

"What are you doin'?" _Damn_ she thought.

"Sorry, Daryl told me to stay in here, I don't want Johnny on the floor until I can clean up."

Merle rolled on to his back, bumping into her and knocking her and Johnny sideways. Johnny giggled

"dadadadada" he struggled to get up, pulling on Merle's shirt as babbled to his father.

Merle reached over and helped his son crawl on top of him.

"Little man, what you want."

"dadada bom ugh ma." Johnny told him with great seriousness "bom bom bom." He gestured wildly.

Merle turned to look at Lina, who shrugged and smiled in response. A loud bang as the front door slammed shut startled the little trio.

"He's sellin' my shit ain't he?" Lina nodded.

"He always was a smart one, my baby brother."

"We could go into Daryl's room if you want to sleep."

"Naw, it's better if you're here to distract me."

"Is it very hard? Can I do something?"

He scratched his head, "I wanna go out there and stop him. Makes no difference, if they ain't gonna supply me no more, better do it now than later."

"How many times have you done this Merle?"

"What? You wanna count how many times I failed?" he snapped, not quite yelling.

Johnny growled at him in a perfect imitation of the Dixon brothers. Merle couldn't help but laugh.

"Looked just like a mini-Daryl."

"Yeah and sounded like a mini-Merle." Lina shook her head. How she was going to put up with three Dixon men, she had no idea. At least it seemed Johnny was going to be firmly on her side.

"He smacked Daryl earlier for yelling at me."

"Did he now? Good boy, you always defend your Mama. I always did. Why'd Daryl yell at you?"

"I kinda drove over here with your stash in my purse."

"Jesus, Lina."

"I know, It was stupid."

They heard the door slam again this time there was a female voice. "Is Merle here?" her high pitch tone traveled into the bedroom. "Merle?" her voice was closer.

Lina's gut clenched. Merle didn't turn to look at the door, she could see his jaw tighten up. Daryl's low murmuring was right by the door. "It's locked. Merle! The woman was insistent.

"Let's go." Daryl had lost his patients and there was a sharp edge to his voice. Merle looked at Lina, who was staring at the door.

"Go over there and tell her I'm busy." She tore her eyes away from the bedroom door to look at Merle.

"Tell her I'm busy and I'll be busy from now on."

"But me, she'll think..,"

"Don't fuckin' matter Lina." Merle gave her a hard look, "Just do it. I can't be around those women anymore if I'm gonna do this. Are you helpin' or not?"

Lina got up immediately. The door handle was jiggling again, Daryl was getting close to yelling. "I said let's go!" Gathering her strength Lina unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for the woman to see her, but not Merle or Johnny.

"Merle's busy, he wanted me to tell you not to come around anymore." Lina stood with her shoulders squared. The woman was someone she hadn't seen before. She was short and very well endowed, her tight shirt and pants showing off every curve of her body. Her hair was an unnatural shade of red and her face might once have been pretty but now looked worn and haggard.

"Who are you?"

Daryl was looking at Lina angrily.

"I told you to stay in the room."

Lina ignored the woman's question and answered Daryl instead.

"Merle insisted I give this woman his message." To her surprise, Daryl laughed.

"Looks like he made his choice." He grabbed her arm and began leading her away.

"You think he's gonna keep you around, honey? Merle ain't loyal to nobody, he'll be back on me in no time." She snarled.

"Yeah, Yeah," Daryl lead her away, still laughing. "I got your shit, take it and go."

Lina closed the door and locked it again.

"You keep this up and you won't have any girlfriend left." She tried to joke.

"None of them bitches were my girlfriend. Just pussy ta fuck."

She crawled back on the bed, sitting up against the wall.

"Never seen her before." She said softly, she was so curious about Merle's relationships with women. It hurt to hear things but she couldn't help wanting to know.

"What she look like?" she was surprised he didn't recognize the woman's voice.

"Red hair," she put her hands in front of her chest to indicate large breasts, "short."

"Mmmm thats Mia. She's from Atlanta, usually trades sex for a few hits. Daryl probably told her she had to pay."

"Oh," she dropped the subject, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Lina," she looked up to find Merle staring at her.

"I told you I was shit."

"Stop," the anger was confused inside her. On one hand, she did want to tell him he was shit, why it was her business who he did, she didn't know, but all the women pissed her off. On the other hand, she wanted to slap him for talking about himself that way.

"Just don't," she settled on saying. "I shouldn't have asked."

They sat in silence as they listened to people come and go from the trailer. Johnny traveled between the two people on the bed, begging for attention and entertainment from each of them. An hour and a half later Daryl knocked. Lina opened the door, Daryl walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's all gone. Mia nearly had a fuckin' fit when she had to pay full price." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills.

"What are we gonna do with this?"

"Go with Lina and buy a bigger bed for Johnny." Merle closed his eyes.

"I don't have room for it Merle. Get yourselves something for the trailer."

"We can keep it here for now, it's not like you can stay in that tiny ass trailer for long." Daryl answered

"yeah." Merle agreed.

"Let's go."

"Well, thank you. I need to get dressed though." Lina smiled.

Daryl took Johnny from her, "I'll change 'em."

As Lina began grabbing clothes from the drawers, Merle got up and locked the door. He advanced on Lina, blocking her into a corner. She looked up at him her arms full of her clothes. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"You and Johnny should just stay here for good." He wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"We might cramp your style. I don't think we'd attract many fun people."

"Those people ain't fun, those bitches ain't important. They won't be comin' round anymore without the drugs." Merle leaned his forehead against hers.

"Might as well move in." he stepped back.

"I need the internet for work, I couldn't move in until that got done. But, Merle, would Daryl be ok with it? Where would we sleep?" Lina felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"You're already here, Daryl's fine, everythin' stays the same. Call whoever you need to, to get shit done for work." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. Lina stood there pleasantly surprised. She looked around the Merle's room, this would be her room too, she wouldn't have to sleep alone, she would be part of a family, but what if Merle wanted to bring someone home? What if Daryl did?

Daryl walked into the room.

"What are you doing? Johnny's already in the car seat."

"Merle told me to move in…..here." she blurted out, gesturing around the room.

"So? Why are you standin' around starin', even more reason to get Johnny a bed." He looked so genuinely confused that she burst out laughing.

"It's just, what if you two want to bring someone home?..or..maybe….I might get a boyfriend someday. Not anytime soon, but…you know…it be nice."

"Look, if he asked you then you don't worry about Merle getting' his dick wet and you're the only one I ever brought home. I don't like the bitches in my bed, as for your boyfriend," he shook his head with a sly grin, "I don't think there will be a problem."

"What does that mean?" Lina felt like she was missing something important.

"Don't worry so much, just hurry up."

Merle stayed in the bathroom until he heard them leave. It seemed his mouth was making decisions without him. He had just ordered Lina to send away yet another steady lay and now having her move in, he could forget ever bringing a woman home. Lina wouldn't say anything but Daryl would have a shit fit, and take Lina away from him. She'd go too, because why would a woman want to stay with an old cheating addict like him.

That's when it really hit him, he wanted her. He knew when Daryl offered to step aside that he wanted to take her, but this realization was different. He wanted Lina, not just a sweet warm body in his bed, not just the mother of his kid, or someone to cook and clean for him. He wanted her, wanted to walk around town with his arm around her shoulders, maybe go to the book store and talk about shit with her. If you really thought about it, she was made for him. It explained why he was so quick to dismiss the other women. His brain had figured it out and failed to tell him about it.

"No wonder Daryl's been grinin' like an asshole all day." He muttered to himself. The fucker knew from the beginning what Merle's choice would be.

He began pacing around the house, filled with nervous energy. _What if she says no? What if she says yes? What the fuck am I supposed to do? Where the fuck are they?_

He got a flash of Daryl and Lina and Johnny shopping for beds like a happy little family while he was sitting here like a fucking chump. Merle turned and punched a hole in his bedroom wall.

Half an hour later Lina walked into the bedroom with Daryl close behind her carrying a sleeping Johnny.

"Oh my God Merle. What happened to your hand?"

Merle sat on the bed bandaging his bloody fist. "Where the fuck where you, so long?" he growled.

"We were only gone an hour, I thought we were fast." She reached for his hand to help bandage it.

Merle shook her off roughly, "Give her the kid, I need to talk to you outside brother." He stomped out of the room leaving Lina looking after him in shock.

"What happened?"

Daryl actually smiled, "I know what's wrong, I'll put Johnny to bed here for now. I don't want to wake him when Merle and I put together the new one in my room." He gently laid his son down and arranged the pillows so he wouldn't roll off.

"Give us a minute."

"Daryl!" Merle roared from outside.

Lina watched the younger brother head outside and sat down on the couch in the living room to wait. Daryl walked out into the backyard and stood in front of his pacing brother.

"You said you were going to step aside," he shoved his finger in Daryl's face. "What the fuck is this?"

"What's what Merle?"

"YOU! You running off playing happy family." Merle's nostrils were flaring

"We got a bed, Merle. You fuckin' sent us, it was your idea."

"Are you letting me have her or not? You wanna worm your way in again?"

Daryl opened his mouth to answer, but Lina's low voice interrupted him.

"Do I get a say?"

Both brothers froze. She walked down the steps and stood next to Daryl, who had the sense to look ashamed of himself. Merle was glaring at both of them, still not willing to let go of his anger.

"Can I talk to Merle alone?"

The Daryl cleared his throat, "Yeah," he gave Merle a warning glare before heading inside.

"What? You want to pick your own boyfriend? 'Cause you did a hell of a job last time right?" Merle snapped at her. It was a low blow and he half hated himself for saying it, but nobody ever accused Merle Dixon of playing fair.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Lina completely ignored his stupid comment. Merle lashed out, she'd been around him enough to figure that out.

"Ask you what?" he stopped his pacing, right in front of her. To her credit she didn't step back, even though he towered over her.

"You know what. Why didn't you ask me, or, I guess since it's you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? So you could choose pretty boy Daryl instead?" his chest was heaving. This was it, it was all on the line, she didn't even have the courtesy to look nervous. He felt like his head was going to explode and she was standing there like they were talking about the weather.

"I sleep with you most nights, we're always touching and every time you kiss me, I let you, I kiss back, even though you've come into my bed with cheap perfume on your clothes and glitter on your face. Did you think I wouldn't say yes? I think I've been yours from the beginning, I just didn't want to get my heart broken when you ran off with other women. I don't want to be just another woman. I want a real family and love. I'd rather be lonely than live like that." She inhaled deeply and waited for his response. Her mind was made up, it was all or nothing. Merle had to make up his mind now.

Merle couldn't believe his ears, she was saying yes, not only was she saying yes, she was demanding he be faithful. It was all right there for the taking. He couldn't move or speak. He watched her watching him. Lina let out a deep breath and stepped up to him, she cautiously put her hands on his chest and stood on tip toes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The reaction was instantaneous, Merle wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

"So just cause I popped your cherry, you wanna pop mine." He gave her a devilish grin.

"What?" Lina laughed.

"My first relationship."

"Wow, nobody in all these years Merle?"

"You seen the women I've been with. What do you think?"

"I think they all missed out."

He snorted at that, "Yeah, get back to me in a few weeks."

"Y'all done!" Daryl yelled out the back door.

"Yeah, shut up!" Merle yelled back. He grabbed Lina's hand and led her back inside.

"Wait," she stopped pulling him back a little. "Does this mean you agree?" She needed to hear him say it.

"Fuck Lina, Yes. I've been getting rid of them one by one in case you hadn't noticed."

"All of them, get rid of all of them." She crossed her arms over her chest. Merle threw his head back and laughed.

"When did you grow this set of brass balls?"

"I've always had them when it's important. This is important, not only for me but for our son in there."

Merle brought her in for a hug. "I'll get rid of all of them, truth is I ain't the least bit attached, but Lina, are you ready for this? I mean after that stupid fuck."

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around Merle and tried to picture feeling anything but safe with him near her. "I think so, I trust you, but I don't know."

"It won't be like before, I promise you that. I was a dick, ain't any excuse for it." Merle kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go inside before Darylina gets his panties in a twist."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town gossips but Lina and the Dixon's do their thing.

The following couple of weeks were like living with Dr. Jekel and Mr. Hyde. One second Merle was smiling with his arm around Lina, talking about how every family was wishing they were the Dixons, and the next he was yelling at her, accusing her of not hooking up the internet fast enough because she thought she was too good for him.

"You're stalling Lina! If you don't want to stay then get the fuck out! Think I can't get a bitch to replace you? I don't need you." He paced back and forth, stopping to shove his finger in her face every once and a while.

Daryl sat on the couch, raising the volume on the TV every time one of them began to yell. Johnny didn't even wake up from his nap. Lina's calm cool demeanor had evaporated a week into living with a detoxing Merle. She may have been practiced at ignoring jerks, but Merle was a master at getting a rise out of people.

"I already told! They are scheduled to come next Tuesday! How many times to I have to tell you the same damn thing, you stupid bastard! Go with one of your druggy whores see if I'm here when you get back!"

Merle stopped pacing "You called me a stupid bastard. I never call you names, Lina." And just like that angry Merle was replaced with hurt Merle. Lina rubbed her temples, she had done her research, she knew these extreme emotions had to do with his detoxing, but she was getting whiplash. It was harder for her to go from angry to soothing.

"Lina. I don't do that to you Lina." Merle was looking at her accusingly.  
"No, you say other things that hurt." She wasn't quite ready to make up yet.

"It's been two weeks, it should be done, and you still have shit at your trailer. What am I supposed to think?" his voice was rising again. Daryl shook his head at her. He had told her a million times not to bother arguing, but it was easier said than done.

She took a deep breath, "I don't make the schedule, it was the soonest they could give me," she explained again. "I really only have my books at the trailer, Merle. We don't have room here."

"So this place isn't good enough." He growled at her.

"No more, please." She wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the way he stiffened up. "Please, Merle," she pleaded. "I don't like fighting with you."

He relaxed and put his arms around her. "We'll fix those things, OK. You bring your stuff and we'll sell the trailer and next Tuesday everything will be done. Right?"

"Ok Merle, we'll figure something out." She looked up at him. "You still gonna replace me?"

"Shut up." He gripped her to him.

"You two finished? I haven't heard a damn thing they've said in this movie." Daryl grumbled.

"Start it over, we wanna watch." Merle answered dragging Lina to the couch, sitting her between Daryl and himself.

"For fuck's sake." Daryl yelled out exasperated.

"Fuck you, you don't even know what the fuck is fuckin' goin' on anyway. Start it the fuck over, we done fightin'." Merle tried to swipe at Daryl's head, but Daryl dodged his hand.

Lina laid her head on Merle's chest, ending the rough housing before it could start. She listened to the brothers bicker over her head, she sent a silent prayer to God that Johnny's first word wouldn't be fuck.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merle had been working at the garage for about a month and a half, things were going well for the four of them. Sometimes Merle would gripe about how little the job at the garage paid, but in actuality with the three of them working, they were living very comfortably.

The town was whispering about them, Lina and Merle were clearly a couple. Merle had made it a point to go to the store with her, to doctor's appointments. He had her drop him and Daryl off at work and pick them up. They even went to the "Flying J" one night, while Daryl baby sat. Other than some snickering and "hypocrite" comments, the town accepted their relationship rather quickly. Daryl's role in it, was not as clear and it had everyone gossiping eagerly. Johnny looked a lot like Daryl and Stacy told Kim, who told Gloria, that she saw Daryl leave the "Flying J" with Lina when Merle was in prison. The women looked at each other knowingly. Lina and Daryl were pulling the wool over Merle's eyes. What confused them was, why she would choose Merle over Daryl, Daryl was obviously smitten with the young boy and he was seen hunting with the kid on his back much more often than Merle. Why would she choose the older, drug dealing, womanizing addict?

"He has settled down," some of the less biased women would say. "Haven't seen him at the bar or the club, even heard he got himself a job. Maybe it's just love."

"Love!" sniffed his former lovers. "Merle doesn't do love."

"Well, maybe he does now."

"Maybe she's screwing them both." Some people weren't willing to let a nice idea win. "Maybe they're into that kinky shit. I haven't seen Daryl around neither."

So the rumors spread, getting wilder and wilder as they went. One stupid soul decided to make a menage a trois joke in front of the brothers and Lina, and wound up with a broken nose and two black eyes.

"What's a menage a trois?" Lina asked as they picked up the groceries the brothers dropped in their attack. Merle let out a booming laugh and Daryl grinned.

"What?" she asked offended as they stepped around the injured man,he flinched mumbling about how some people can't take a joke.

"Means your fuckin' us both," Merle looked at her sideways, guessing the thoughts that were running through her head, he clarified. "At the same time."

"What?! Eeewww! How do you even do that?" her face scrunched up in confusion.

Daryl snickered "We got a video, if you want ta see." Both Lina and Merle smacked him in the arm, causing one of Daryl's rare laughing fits.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Johnny's birthday was at the end of February and Daryl and Merle were being very secretive. They had taken to getting extra jobs from a local biker gang Merle knew from his dealing days. They worked many weekends customizing and fixing the bikes for extra cash. Lina was confused, they didn't need the money, with three adult incomes and only one child to support, her savings account and the one she'd opened for Johnny had been growing steadily.

On Johnny's birthday, the brothers walked into the kitchen looking very pleased with themselves. Daryl picked Johnny up wiping the food off his face with a wash cloth.

"Happy Birthday little man." Daryl and Merle each gave him a kiss.

"We got a surprise for both of ya." Merle said grinning. "Hurry up and get ready."

Lina giddy from the positive energy coming off the brothers ran to her room to get dressed, while Merle changed Johnny. Daryl was in his room being very secretive. Lina came out of her room quickly and caught Daryl walking down the hall with one of her big blue duffel bags in his hand. He froze when he saw her.

"What's that?"

"Woman!" Merle bellowed behind her. "I said it's a surprise, quite tryin' ta ruin it and get your ass in the car."

"Ok, geez," she grumbled grabbing her purse and diaper bag. Merle strapped Johnny into his car seat and slipped into the driver's side, next to Lina. Daryl threw the duffle bag into the trunk and slid into the back seat. They drove across town, close to where Lina's trailer stood. Merle turned down a small dirt road and stopped in front of the old Jenkins place. Mrs. Jenkins had died two years ago and Mr. Jenkins had followed her to the grave just three months ago. There was a For Sale sign stuck in the over grown yard.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Daryl said as he jumped out the back seat. "Give me 10 minutes." He told Merle. Grabbing the duffel bag from the trunk he ran inside the house.

Merle refused to look at Lina, who was trying to catch his eye. He smiled and looked out into the woods. Daryl came to the door a few minutes later and waved them in.

They made their way into the small house. The front room was empty but clean a pretty bluish grey color on the wall and dark hardwood floors, beyond the front room was a dining room and a bright yellow and white kitchen. To the right was a hall way which held five doors. Daryl led them to a room on the left. Inside the room was a red race car bed complete with bed guards and Johnny's camouflage sheets on it. There was also a small dresser and a night stand with a lamp in the shape of a deer head.

"What is this?" Lina looked around the room. It was a good size, the hardwood floors were the same in this room, but the walls were white.

"Johnny's new room." Daryl grinned proudly.

"My God! That's what you guys have been up to! You bought the house?" Lina was grinning, it was perfect.

"Yep, We all got our own rooms now. Well your still with me, course, but this place gots three rooms and they a good size too." Merle opened the closet for her to see.

"You guys are amazing." She brought all three them in for a hug.

"How you like your room Johnny?" Daryl let the little boy down to explore. "All this shit is yours."

"Mama!" Johnny screamed slapping his hand on his new bed. Lina's heart swelled, his first word was mama. She brought her hand to her mouth. A second later her heart dropped to her stomach as Johnny yelled, "Shit!" both brothers burst out laughing.

Well, she'd prayed his first word wouldn't be fuck, maybe she should have been more specific. She tried to hide her smile as she scolded her son. The smirk on his face letting her know she was failing miserably at it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle gets some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's a lot harder for me to write a nice love scene, than a rough one :-) I hope I did these two justice. I'm going to be wrapping up this story very soon. The last chapter or two will be an epilogue of sorts. Thanks for reading!

It had been six months since David had attacked her, Lina looked at herself in the mirror. There was no physical evidence of the attack on her body anymore. She felt like she was back to her old self. She and Merle hadn't done anything sexually beyond kissing and heavy petting over her clothes. At first it was easy, Merle was still recovering and his sex drive was pushed to the back burner as he dealt with his other symptoms, then they had been busy moving into their new home, and the bikers really loved the brother's work and were coming over more and more often. But now that they were settled in their new home, and they were both in a better place physically and mentally, she could tell Merle was beginning to need something more from her.

She remembered their first coupling, it had been cold and painful, but things were different between them now, the sex would be different too. She was surprised to find that she didn't worry about flashing back to David, Merle couldn't be more different from that man if he tried. What she worried about was her ignorance about the whole subject. The three times she'd had sex weren't very educational. She'd mostly just lain there. She didn't want to be disappointing to Merle, who had so much experience.

As if on cue Merle walked into the room smiling at seeing her in only her bra and a pair of shorts. He walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, he began kissing her neck. Lina closed her eyes, Merle was always so warm, warm and dry. His rough hands felt good on her stomach.

"I ain't never seen your tits ya know." He ran his thumbs over her nipples, bringing them to life under the fabric of her bra.

Lina bit her lip, "You might be disappointed, they aren't very big."

Merle kissed her cheek, "Bigger ain't always better honey. Daryl said he and Johnny wouldn't be back from huntin' till tomorra." He ran his thumb just underneath the fabric of her bra straps.

"Merle," she watched him in the mirror. He ducked his head down trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah?" he brought his hand back down to her waist.

"I think I might be ready to try some things." He looked up hopefully.

"Things?" he questioned.

"I don't know where we should begin, or where to stop, or even if we should stop. I'll leave it up to you…unless it gets bad."

"Naw, baby. I may be a bastard but I can do this for ya. We'll start from the beginin' like I should have done ya the first time. We'll get there when we get there."

She turned to face him, "OK, It'll be our real first time."

Merle swallowed, this was a big deal, he'd been looking forward to this for a while now. The weight of it surprised him. Sex hadn't meant anything in so long, to have it mean so much was scary. He leaned in to kiss her lips, wrapping her up in his arms, he willed his body to override his mind and take control. He would feel her out, Merle was good in bed, he could tell when he was making a woman feel good, he just had to pay extra attention to Lina. He would ensure that sex with him would be nothing but absolute pleasure. He looked into her eyes and nearly chickened out.

"Why, Lina? Why would you trust me with this, after David, after me? I ain't never given you a reason to trust me."

"I don't always know why you, it just is, but you have given me a reason to trust you Merle. You defended me when no one else has, you make me feel safe. Look what you and Daryl have done for me. You bought me a house. You're a wonderful father to Johnny. How could I not trust you?" she ran her hand softly down his cheek, a sad look in her eyes. "I wonder why me, all the time. What changed your mind about me? Why aren't you ashamed of me anymore?"

"I was a fuckin' idiot, Lina. Listenin' to the bullshit my daddy fed me." He leaned down to kiss her nose. "You've been hearin' that shit for too damn long and you believe it don't ya, that you ain't good enough?"

She didn't answer, instead she leaned her forehead on his chest and gripped his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Let's forget it all baby. Let's start new. You, me, Johnny and Daryl, we'll be the new Dixons. New and improved. Yeah?"

"Yeah." She grinned up at him. There was no fixing the past, not for any of them, they were always going to be the outcasts of this shitty little town and it didn't matter one bit, cause now they had each other.

He picked her up and spun her around in his arms, till she giggled. "So you gonna let me see them titties or what?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he set her down.

"Or what!" she laughed trying to run past him. Merle was too quick, he caught her around the waist, and dragged her back, throwing them both onto the bed.

She opened her mouth to protest, till she caught sight of Merle's eyes. All playfulness was gone, in it's place was unbridled lust. Lina felt an ache pool in between her legs. She rubbed them together unconsciously.

"Do you want me?" Merle looked down at what she was doing. She blushed.

"No need to get embarrassed sweetheart. It ain't any good if you don't want it. You're supposed to want it."

She blushed even more, "I never really have before. It just happened."

"I shoulda done better," he smoothed her hair down. "Didn't Daryl?"

"Merle, I don't know if we should…"

"I ain't happy about talkin' 'bout my brother n you neither, but if we gonna do this right, I should know."

"He…..well…he kissed me during….and…touched me there during." She was nearly purple with embarrassment. Merle swallowed his dislike of the whole situation.

"Did you like that?"

"I..well," she glanced at him and looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was insult Merle right now.

"Go ahead girl, let's get it over with."

She took a deep breath "It…yes…it felt good and it wasn't as cold as…well…you know."

She fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"That all he did?"

"Yeah, he passed out on top of me after. Then I got dressed and went home."

He kissed her cheek gently. Why this woman would have any interest in sex after the mess they had all made of it he didn't know, but he was grateful. He would have to fix it for her, make it right.

He reached for her bra strap slowly "If ya want me to stop somethin', say so. If ya got a question, ask it. OK." He slipped the strap down, watching her face carefully.

"Ok" she was blushing again, her innocent, trustful expression sending the blood rushing strait to his cock. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard and horny. He reached behind her, snapping open the bra clasp. He pulled the bra off her taking in the way her small pert breasts stayed upright, her nipples hard and begging for his attention.

"No baby, bigger definitely ain't better. Mmmmhmmmm." He licked her right nipple, curling his tongue around the tight little nub before taking most of her breast in his mouth, giving her a gentle suck. Lina arched her back, sucking in a surprised breath. Merle moved so that he was kneeling between her legs, before he gave the same attention to her left breast.

"That feel good?"

She nodded biting her lip. He smiled at her giving her nipple one last little lick he straightened up and removed his shirt. Lina looked over his toned chest and arms. He may have been older but his body was amazing. He laid down on top of her, keeping most of his weight on his elbows, but making sure her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He kissed her deeply, rubbing his hard member, right where she was aching. She moaned into his mouth then bit her lip embarrassed again.

"Don't stop, baby. Let me hear if somthin' feels good. How else am I gonna know I'm doin' it right." He ground into her again. She closed her eyes and brought her hips up to meet his, making a soft satisfied sound in the back of her throat. "That's my girl." He kissed her again.

Lina brought her arms around him and gripped his back, she opened her eyes when she felt rope like scars on his back. Merle had stopped kissing her and he stilled his movement.

"What's that Merle?" she asked him, as she ran her hand along a particularly long raised scar.

"Daddy." He said simply, like that would explain everything, and thanks to the things Daryl had told her, it did.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin everything?"

"Not unless you don't want to anymore."

"Why wouldn't I still want to?"

Merle thrusted his hips into her again. "I'm gonna eat your pussy Lina. You're gonna love it." He pulled back from her. Grabbing her shorts he began sliding them down her legs kiss her thighs as he made his way down. Lina closed her legs modestly.

Merle grabbed her knees. "You're gonna have to open up for me, baby. I promise you it will be worth it."

"I'm scared, Merle. What if you think it's ugly, or it tastes bad."

"Baby, I got a good look last time if ya don't remember and I hate bringin' this shit up but I've had some busted pussy. You're a clean good girl, ain't nothin' gonna turn me off of this sweetness." He pushed her legs apart, enjoying the way her breathing sped up with nervousness. He got himself in position, breathing in the scent of her before taking a long, slow lick.

"mmmmm, delicious." He assured her.

Lina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Merle worked on her. She had never imagined such pleasure. His tongue circled her nub, in different patterns, he dipped the tip inside her and flicked it quickly causing her breath to hitch. She was beginning to feel that strange feeling again, the one she felt while Daryl was playing with her. Her hips began to jerk and Merle took the hint, he took her nub into his mouth and sucked hard, she came undone, her body spasming in pleasure.

"Oh God Merle!"

He continued licking until her body stilled then crawled back up her body, "Are you ready for me Lina?" he wiped his face on his shoulder, getting the juices off his mouth before he kissed her.

"Shouldn't I do something for you?" She knew about blow jobs, not really how to give a blow job, but she knew men liked them.

"Next time, honey. Right now I just want to be inside you."

"I'm ready."

Merle got up quickly, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. Lina looked at him curiously, she hadn't seen him last time. His penis looked huge to her, thick and long. _Had she really had that inside her? No wonder it hurt so bad._ He smiled at her,

"Want to touch it?" he stepped closer. She nodded reaching out for him, it was so soft and smooth, yet hard as a rock. Merle moaned putting his hand around hers, he moved them both up and down his length.

"Lay down sweetheart." His voice was raspy with need.

She did as he asked, her heart beating hard in her chest. He placed himself between her legs again.

"Look at me baby." He leaned on his left elbow, before using his right hand to guide himself into her. He saw her eyes widen slightly then close as she let out a deep moan that matched his own.

She was as warm and tight as he remembered. It felt just as good as coming home after a stint in jail. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he had spent many a night jerking off to the memory of Lina's tight little pussy, in fact she had been the only star of his fantasies in all those long months. He began moving slow and deep. He'd gone without for a while now and was fighting the urge to pound away to completion. Merle kept the pace steady, searching subtly for her special spot. He shifted a bit to the right and was rewarded with a sharp jerk of her hips and an "Oh God." Grinning he kept at that spot, while kissing her with everything he had, she'd said she liked kissing during, and she was right, it did feel good.

He felt her orgasm rip through her, her tight canal gripping him as she twitched underneath him. He allowed himself to go faster now, the tightness bringing him to his climax after a few pumps. He let himself fall to his side gathering Lina's small frame to him.

"Did you like that?" He was breathing heavy. She nodded into his chest before sitting up and looking at him.

"It was better than in the books. The first time, I was sad because it wasn't like in the books, but this time, this time it was so much better. Better than I imagined it could be, could we do it again Merle? Could you teach me to do things for you?"

Merle laughed, "Hell yeah baby! We'll do it any damn time you want. You got yourself a man that will never say no." he brought her in for another kiss. _Mission accomplished_

Merle was teaching her how to do the reverse cowgirl when Daryl walked into the room the next morning.  
"Jesus! Next time lock the damn door!" he yelled as he walked down the hall, grateful that he'd put Johnny down for a nap before walking in.

"Next time knock on the damn door!" Merle yelled back at him.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Life was good, Merle and Daryl ended up with too much business to handle in the back yard anymore and cut a deal with Tom, they would use his garage, be their own branch, their own bosses, focusing on bikes and choppers. Tom would get a cut, he was eager to go into business with the brothers, bikers from all over Georgia and even some out of towners had heard about them and were coming into town to get work done.

Lina had to move from full time with the hospital to part-time, Merle didn't want to spend money hiring anyone to do their scheduling and paper work at the garage and neither him, nor Daryl had the patience for that sort of thing. Lina won the job by default, she was accepting calls and working out appointments before she even knew what was happening. Merle would answer his phone, then hand it to her with the notebook he kept his appointments in and walk out of the living room, leaving her to figure things out. Daryl did the same thing except he wouldn't bother telling the people at the other end that they were being handed over to someone else.

Lina exasperated and confused by their lack of organization and unable to read their chicken scratch writing most of the time had taken over completely, it wasn't long until she was a fixture, along with Johnny, on their side of the garage. Merle was a genius when it came to the practical side of things, he could fix any problem and find a solution to any logistical issue the guys ran into. Daryl was more creative, he could come up with designs and features that made people's jaws drop with awe. He was a hell of an artist and could air brush any design they gave him. Lina played to their strengths, booking the customers accordingly. The money began pouring in.

The bikers were rough, but they soon learned if they wanted to get their shit done by the best, they had better treat Lina with the up most respect. The leader of a small bike club was the first to hear of the strange arrangement the brothers had with Lina.

Mike was staring at Lina's ass as she bent over to give Johnny a snack one day at the shop. He looked up to find Daryl glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry man, I know she's your brother's woman but she's a hot piece, I was just lookin'."

"She ain't just my brothers woman, she's the mother of our son, keep your damn eyes to yourself."

"Both your son? Is it like that?" He looked back at Lina an interested gleam in his eye.

Daryl stepped up closer to the man. "No, it ain't like that, how it is ain't none of your damn business. Lina ain't a whore to be passed around, if'n you're gonna be a pig around her, take your bike and get the fuck out."

"Hey man! I don't give a shit," the guy brought up his hands in an "I give up" gesture. "I ain't judgin' it's cool. I won't be lookin' no more, if you gonna get all pissy about it."

"Good, make sure your men know, she's off limits, to everyone for everything. She's ours." Daryl snarled before walking back to work on the man's bike.

The guy shook his head, _What a weird bunch, the guys were gonna love this story._ It was true that none of the bikers judged the trio, considering some of the shit they all got into, this wasn't much of anything at all, and if the Dixon's wanted to be stingy with their girl, fuck it, it didn't matter as long as their work was good, the boys found their entertainment elsewhere.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Somewhere in the midst of all this good luck Merle started acting strange. He and Lina had been going at it like rabbits, never once using protection. Lina had brought it up one day.

"Merle, shouldn't we use something?" They had just finished a very satisfying romp, enjoying the fact that they had the house to themselves.

"What the fuck for? I ain't wrappin' it up now." Merle answered her.

"But I got pregnant so fast last time, what if it happens again?"

"So, ain't like we can't afford it. Johnny needs a playmate anyway, good to keep the Dixon line goin'."

She smiled and hugged him closer, happy to hear that, she didn't want Johnny to be alone.

The happiness was short lived though, he began pulling away. Merle would come to bed drunk and pass out. He hardly touched her anymore and Lina would catch him staring at her hard anytime Daryl and she would talk. She would try to ask him about it, only to get blown off. One afternoon she caught him looking at Johnny with a sad look. He smoothed the boy's hair out of his face, studying him carefully.

"Are you ok Mere?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't bother to answer her, he just stood up and walked out the front door. He still hadn't come home when she put Johnny to bed at night. She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, he hadn't ever done this before, not since they decided to be in a relationship together. Her mind drifted off the days when they were first getting to know each other. In those days if Merle wasn't around at night it was because he was at the bar, or the strip club, he was either getting high or laid. She sat down to wait for him at the kitchen table with a heavy heart.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Daryl had joined her at the kitchen table. "If he screwed it up I'm still here Lina, we ain't the same as you an him, but I ain't goin' no where. That baby in your belly will be mine just the same."

She looked up sharply "You know?"

"Yeah, I figured it out." Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Does he know?" the pain in her chest deepened. If he knew and still did this….

"No, I think that's the problem. He's been snappin' at me more too, pullin' away. It's cause we both know, Johnny's mine."

"You can't know, not for sure. Your brothers, he could just look like you." Lina murmured.

"Not that much Lina. He's me, just darker, it's too close. We don't know for sure, but we know."

"I wanted it to be you." She looked up at him, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "The first time with Merle was so unfeeling, I could have been a doll for all the attention he paid me, but with you, you tried a little, you made the effort to make me feel good. When I found out I was pregnant, I hoped it had been you. A little kindness was better than nothing. Then you guys decided to be part of our lives and everything changed. Merle was always around, holding me, kissing me, making me feel like I was something, and you were behind a wall. All I've been thinking about for months is sharing a baby with Merle, he said he wanted one. Now that it's finally happened, he's freezing me out."

"I'll be here Lina, I'll take this baby as my own, same as Johnny. You and I ain't like you and Merle, but if he fucked this up we could try."

"You should be with someone you want, Daryl, not an obligation. You could make a woman so happy, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're so worried about being your father, you don't see all the ways you're not."

"I wish that were true Lina, but it ain't. I ain't never wanted no woman. You the only one I like having around. I could try and take Merle's place because I love you and I think it could work, but if I'd rather Merle not screw it up." He scooted closer and brought her in for a hug.

"I like it how it is now. I won't lie 'bout that, but things change, and we could change with it if we have to. We're family now, no matter what my dumbass brother does. OK?"

"Thank you, your my best friend, you know that?"

"Your mine." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, well, well what we have here?" Merle's voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"It's 2 'o clock, where the hell have you been?" Daryl stood up, glaring at his brother.

"Why? You miss me? Cause it sure as hell don't look like it." Merle's eyes were bloodshot.

"I feel sick, I need the restroom." Lina ran from the room. Merle watched her go, before turning to Daryl.

"Didn't waste any time did you brother?"

"WE didn't do a damn thing, but if you fucked this up like the simple minded piece of shit you are, then I'm gonna do whatever I need to." Daryl shoved his brother out of the way. He nodded at Lina as he passed her in the hall.

Merle was sitting at the kitchen table, Lina sat across from him.

"Is there something I should know?" her voice sounded hollow.

"I went to the "Flying J"."

"Have fun?" she was happy that the tears didn't come. She felt empty and cold.

"A few of the girls I used to run with were there."

When she didn't answer, he looked up at her. Lina was staring and her hands, clasped in front of her, expressionless. It had been a long time since he'd seen that look on her face. He knew she had shut down, just like she would when she was being berated and harassed.

"Jennifer was there." Still no reaction from her. "She wanted me to take her out back, like old times." Nothing. Sometimes Merle thought she could stand still in a hurricane and it would just blow around her.

Lina listened to his words, inside she felt colder and colder. She had been stupid, she had let herself believe in a dream and the world was righting its self again. She would deal, she had to. She not only had Johnny to worry about, but a new child growing inside her. She would have her children and a friend in Daryl. It wouldn't be fair to force Daryl into a relationship he didn't really want, and she wouldn't be stupid again, it hurt more than she ever imagined it would, but they were friends and that was something at least. Her heart felt like it was shattering, she breathed through it, she would listen to what he did. She would listen and learn to never be stupid again.

"You've got nothing to say?" still nothing not even a twitch from the woman in front of him. Her chest moved up and down in slow steady breaths, the only indication that she was still alive, still listening.

Merle stood up and walked around the table, he grabbed her upper arms, making her stand up. He grasped her chin and jerked her head up, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were dead, devoid of any emotion. He fought the urge to shake her. _Didn't she care at all? Didn't she give a shit about him?_ He released her, pushing her away from him roughly.

"I didn't fuckin' do it! In case you're interested! But don't let me keep you and your precious Daryl apart. We all know Johnny's his."

Lina blinked, "You didn't do it? You didn't do anything?"

"Disappointed? Didn't even let the bitch kiss me and here YOU are…"

"It's two in the morning," she interrupted him. "What were you doing?"

"What the fuck do you care?" he snarled at her.

That's when Lina broke down "What were you doing Merle?" she put her head in her hands, trying to calm the sobs that shook her body.

"I bought a bottle of Jack, I've been out in the woods, thinking 'bout how my brother and my woman have themselves a baby boy and I'm the fourth wheel." Merle's voice was quiet, he was going to say goodbye to Lina tonight, move on, let his brother have his family.

"And what about our baby." Lina let her hands fall from her face. Tears falling in streams from each eye as she tried to reach for him. Merle moved away.

"Johnny is Dary's, everyone who sees him knows it." He gripped the back of the chair closest to him. He felt like an outsider, like he had stolen his brother's family and now nature was insuring he had to give it back.

"I meant the baby I'm growing. The one who is undoubtedly yours and yours alone. The baby I made with absolute love and thought you did to." Lina put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant Merle."

For a second she thought he hadn't heard, he didn't move or make a sound. "Merle." She swallowed.

She was in his arms before she could even register his movement. "You mean it!" he was kissing her forehead, her cheeks everywhere he could reach without letting her go.

"Yes! Why did you do this Merle? Why did you disappear today? I thought you had thrown me away. I thought it was over."

"I couldn't pretend anymore, that Johnny was mine. I thought I was taking somethin' from you and my brother."

"Johnny IS yours Merle, two daddies is all he's known, you can't take that from him." Merle smoothed her hair down.

"I know, I was bein' selfish and stupid. This baby and any other baby's gonna have two daddies too. Daryl ain't goin' nowhere and neither am I. The three of us and as many of them as ya wanna pop out." He grinned.

"Don't do it again Merle, I felt like my world was crumbling." Lina hugged him tighter.

"I won't, weren't even tempted, can you believe it, Old Merle wants to be a family man." He squeezed her back, "Get on in here Daryl." He said a little louder. "I know you've been listenin'."

Daryl walked into the room. "Congratulations bro."

"Back at cha little brother." He brought him into the hug. "We's gonna have us another son."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Lina asked.

"It is." The brothers said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

Lina had five sons back to back before she finally had a girl and stopped. Merle and Daryl took turns naming the boys, after Johnny, they had Rebel, Hunter, Rider and Buck, Lina named her girl Scarlett. All the children had the Dixon's piercing blue eyes. The town whispered about who fathered Lina's children, but never got concrete answers, both brothers took claim of them, but on paper Daryl was the father of Johnny, Hunter and Buck while Merle had Rebel, Rider and Scarlett.

Lina and Merle married after Rebel was born, causing a shock when Daryl was put down the following year as Johnny and Hunter's father. Despite the strangeness surrounding the children's parentage, nobody could deny that they looked very much in love.

Merle had turned his life around, and he happily shared it with his brother, acknowledging that he could never part with him. His bitterness and jealousy disappearing with the birth of his first son. Life was too good to not share with the only person who'd lived through hell with him. He had more fun and adventures now, than he ever did in his drinkin' and druggin' days. Merle always liked causing hell and now he had his own personal army with which to do it.

Daryl never got a girlfriend or a wife, he stayed with Merle and Lina. Each time they had to upgrade to a bigger place, Daryl went with them, till they finally settled on a house in the woods with mother-in-law quarters. While he wasn't in love with the name, he had his own space in the same house as the kids, he was happy. It confused people that he never "got a life of his own" but to Daryl this was a life of his own. It wasn't traditional, but he had everything he wanted and nothing he didn't. He counted himself lucky that he had a brother and sister in law that understood and accepted his quirks, they shared their home with him, they acted like all the children were his also. He had legal rights to everything as much as they did. He didn't care what anyone thought about their arrangement. He was happy and he felt lucky. He might not be husband or boyfriend material but he was a born father, it wasn't at all strange to see Daryl in the woods with a horde of children, all armed to the teeth trailing, after him, a huge smile on his face.

Lina was no longer a walking emotionless statue. She always had a smile and a slightly crazed look in her eye. If she wasn't shouting at the children, she was usually shouting at Merle, and if she wasn't shouting at Merle, they were usually laughing and kissing. She and Daryl had calmer relationship, Daryl was the one helping her keep things under control, while Merle laughed at the kid's antics.

The whole town was in a flurry of gossip and confusion for the first few years, women accused Lina of performing some kind of Indian magic on the brothers, while the men smiled at each other, they agreed, Lina had powers, but they were most likely the kind used in the bedroom. No one said anything to their face, after the brothers administered a few broken bones and black eyes, people kept their mouth shut. Soon enough it became old news, and people only worried if they saw the Dixon clan coming their way, they had the habit of causing chaos wherever they went.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Daryl's gonna go to Atlanta this weekend, he's got an itch to scratch." Merle said as he slipped into bed.

"Ugh I hate it when you say it like that." Lina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to say, he gonna bump some uglies, do the horizontal mambo, get his dick wet........"

"Shut up, Merle. You're so disgusting sometimes."

"Johnny asked me how it's possible to have two daddies, they're teachin' him that sex ed shit at school."

"Shit! What did you tell him Merle?" Lina sat up panicked.

"I told him about my dad."

"Wait, what? I don't get it."

"I told him that it don' matter who made him, my dad made me and Daryl but he weren't no father. We both his daddies cause we love him and it don't make no difference who did what."

"What did he say?"

"He said he don't give a shit, he likes havin' us both, he was just wonderin'." Merle started letting his hand wander up her thigh.

"God I hope they're all that easy." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Scarlett ain't gonna be." Merle grinned "My baby girl is gonna wanna know every damn thing." He let out a booming laugh. "You gonna have ta tell her how you fucked us both."

"Yeah, you going to tell her about all the women you've been with Merle?"

The smile slid from his face. "Well shit."

"That's what I thought."

"Damn it! That girls too much like me." Merle scowled

"Tell me about it. She called herself the Princess Bitch today, she's five Merle." She shook her head, she wanted a girl, well she got one, but that didn't make her any less a Dixon.

"Well, in all fairness sugar, she kinda is." He grabbed her legs and pulled her down onto her back before climbing on top of her. "But you's the Queen." He kissed her neck. "To bad we can't make ourselves another one. I saw Daryl lookin' at the kids baby pictures yesterday." He began removing her tank top.

"mmmhmm well Daryl can go make one with someone else." She sighed as he caressed her breasts.

"You know he ain't gonna do that." He pulled on her shorts till she lifted her butt to help him.

"Well I've made enough babies for both of you, the baby factory is closed for business."

"Not all business." Merle grinned as he positioned himself between her legs.

"No, not all business." She smiled "I love you Merle."

"I love you too baby." He groaned as he slid into her, even after all these years she still felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming up next and then this story is done.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

It was the Fourth of July and the front yard was filled with people and a ungodly number of small children. Merle was sitting on the swing in his front porch, he stretched his leg in front of him, it had been raining for the last couple of days and his arthritis was acting up. Lina was sitting on the porch swing next to him, running her hands through his hair, smiling at the scene before her. Daryl was sitting on the porch rail cleaning his crossbow, a seemingly endless occupation. The meat he and a couple of his son's had caught was being cooked on the three grills they had set up to the side of the house.

As Merle watched his children and grandchildren, he couldn't help but be proud. The three of them had started out as losers and outcasts and now look at them, they were well on their way to populating the entire town with Dixons. Johnny, Rebel and Hunter were at the grills working with well-practiced precision, their significant others chatting at a table nearby.

Johnny was very much Daryl's son, he was an exact replica in looks, only darker. His personality was all Daryl too. He was Lina's saving grace, helping her every chance he got, watching over his younger brothers and sister. Lina thanked God every day for Johnny…twice. Unlike his father Johnny was eager to marry and start a family. He married right out of high school and stayed married, adding four more sons to the Dixon clan. He never lived farther than a mile from his parents and worked in the garage with his fathers and his brother, Rebel.

Just as Johnny was a darker Daryl, Rebel was a darker Merle. His grin infectious from the moment he gave it. He was a good child, if only loud and demanding. Johnny and him were best friends as soon as he could talk, he had a way of getting his older brother to loosen up and have fun. Merle was proud as a peacock over his first son, even though their similar personalities had them clashing more often than not. He married the best friend of Johnny's wife, it was only fitting since the four were together so often, they had two sons and a girl on the way.

Hunter shocked all of them by coming out blond haired and fair skinned, if there ever was a child made out of sunshine it was this one. He smiled and laughed and gave out kisses and hugs like they were going out of style. Whatever Hunter wanted, Hunter got, giving truth to the saying "You catch more flies with honey, than vinegar." He'd broken a lot of hearts until he meet his wife, a nurse who took care of his wounds after a hunting accident. She of course didn't fall for the charm, she was tough and no nonsense and before Hunter knew it, he was the one wrapped around her finger. They were working on their second child, another boy.

Merle shifted in his chair, his leg aching, he wondered when he got so old. He watched his other two sons as they fought over which music to play, Rider wanted Rock and Buck wanted Country. Scarlet was nearby and yelled at the boys to hurry up and put something on cause she wanted to dance.

Rider was easily the most handsome of the bunch, even though aside from his eyes and high cheek bones, he looked almost nothing like any of them. Rider was a perfect tan color, the kind of skin tone celebrities dreamed about when they went for their spray tans, his blue eyes complemented perfectly by almond shaped eyes and his head covered in a thick straight mop of deep dark red hair. A combination that should not have worked, but did. The girls were after him as soon as they laid eyes on him. Much to the girl's disappointment Rider was painfully shy. He was just like Daryl in the sense that he would stay tightly shut inside himself until he was familiar and comfortable. It didn't surprise Merle in the least that he married a crazy woman. His wife was a Mexican girl who moved into town when Rider was about 13. She was light skinned and green eyed and Merle had been shocked when she opened her mouth and a thick accent came out. Rider had tried his best to hide from her like he did everyone else, but she refused to be turned away. She would show up at the house and make her way to his room, dragging him out demanding to be taken here or there, stringing out demands in her weird mixture of Spanish and English. Rider never had a chance, he ended up head over heels for her and secretly Merle thought he made out pretty well, the girl waited on him hand and foot. They had four children, two sets of twin boys who looked more Irish than anything, with his red hair and her green eyes.

In Buck, Lina finally got a child that looked like her. The irony of having such a redneck name while looking so Native American was one of the things Buck loved best about himself. Merle would say that Buck was what his father would have been if he hadn't become a violent drunk. Buck was big and strong, confident and more than a little cocky. No one dared make a racist remark around the boy, he'd beaten a kid three years older than him and more than twice his size, when he was in fourth grade, for calling him a redskin. He was the muscle of the group. He followed in Merle's footsteps, sowing his wild oats for as long as he could. It wasn't until recently that a girl had caught his eyes. The shy new Librarian had literally ran from him in the beginning. She was timid but sharp as a whip, they could not have made a more mismatched pair. Buck had worked hard to get her to go out with him and after one date he'd claimed her as his. Every man who showed the least bit of interest in the girl found themselves toe to toe with a big angry Buck. She was currently pregnant with their first child, a girl.

While the boys grew to be rambunctious and loud, but basically good kids, Scarlett was a terror. She had her daddy's wild curly hair and his fearless attitude. She got into more trouble than all the boys put together, she had not only both daddies but all five brothers wrapped around her dainty little finger and it was a power she enjoyed wielding. It didn't help that she was beautiful. She was all Merle but softer, her lips fuller, giving that grin of hers a more seductive air. She drove Merle and Daryl crazy, more than one boy was run off the property with the sound of gun shots ringing in their ears. Lina loved to tell the brothers that she was their punishment for their womanizing ways. At 21 they finally let her marry a boy that came back even after being shot in the ass by Daryl's crossbow. He loved her and was smart enough to know he'd be destroyed by seven men if he ever wronged her. He was currently watching her dance to a Rock song with a grin on his face. Despite being five months pregnant with their second child, she was still sexy.

Merle watched over his empire for a few more minutes before turning to Lina.

"Too bad me and Daryl didn't get our heads outta our asses sooner."

"What, are you talking about now old man."

"We shoulda started knockin' you up sooner. We'd have the whole state of Georgia under control right now." He laughed, "What you think brother?"

Daryl looked over the yard full of his kin, "Coulda done with a few more. Only got us 12 grandbabies, only another four on the way." He shook his head sadly.

"The two of you are out of your minds, and at the rate all these kids are going, Lord knows how many grandbabies were going to have." Lina laughed at them.

"I just hope I get to at least meet them all." Merle rubbed at his sore knee.

"You will old man, you're tough as nails, probably out live Daryl and me."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Daryl smirked.

"Bite y'alls tongues, can't think me up a worst punishment than burying one of ya." Merle scowled at them.

"No use thinking about it honey," Lina kissed him on his cheek. "We gotta enjoy the time we have. It's a good life."

"That it is." Daryl agreed.

"Yes, it's a good life." Merle kissed her back, winking at his brother. "Who'da thought we could pull it off?"

"We sure as hell did, didn't we." Daryl did a rare thing then, he brought both Lina and Merle in for a hug.


End file.
